


May's new boyfriend

by iHadAnightmare2



Series: May's new boyfriend [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Fingering, Butt Plugs, Crying, Dark Tony Stark, Forced Daddy Kink, Forced Masturbation, Forced Orgasm, Hurt Peter Parker, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Consensual Touching, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Tony Stark, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Spanking, Virgin Peter Parker, lots and lots of crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-07-04 10:26:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 75,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15839346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iHadAnightmare2/pseuds/iHadAnightmare2
Summary: When May's new boyfriend moved in Peter never expected things to end up like this.Or basically where Tony is dating May and takes advantage of Peter.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please make sure to look at the tags before reading, this isn't a happy story at all. Tony is a super big creep in this, also there is like no plot.
> 
> I pictured Peter to be 18 or 19 while writing this.

To say things were moving fast between May and her new boyfriend was a pretty big understatement, they had only been dating for a few short months before Tony decided to move in.

Tony seemed like a nice guy and from what Peter could see he treated his aunt really well. The last time he'd seen her happy like this was with uncle Ben. Of course, it was always sad to think about uncle Ben and the relationship that he and May had together, but if May was happy in this new relationship then Peter was happy too.

  
The thing he liked the most about Tony was that he was really good at lightening up awkward situations, like the first time they met May had invited him over for dinner and Peter wasn't sure how to act around him, but Tony made him feel comfortable which made it easier to talk to him. Another example would be the time where he was coming out of the shower and they bumped into each other and Peter almost dropped his towel, he was embarrassed at first but Tony was quick to make a joke that eased the tension. There had also been this one time where Tony's hand brushed over his ass while they were in the kitchen, the older man quickly apologized saying it was an accident and they both ended up laughing it off.

So yeah, he didn't think Tony was a bad guy.

 

Peter walked into his room and shrugged off his bag, being somewhat glad to see he had the house to himself today. May's working hours were all over the place which meant more often than not it would only be him and Tony at home, however, the older man must still be at work today because Peter didn't see him when he walked in.

Peter tapped his fingers on the wooden computer desk as he stood over it. It had been another frustrating day at school and he really wanted to let off some steam and of course being the teenager he was his mind went straight to one thing.

Peter got his phone out from his bag and plugged some earphones in before getting undressed and lying across his bed. Normally he would jerk off under the covers but it was annoying having to clean up his mess afterward, especially when he accidentally got stuff on his blanket, so when no one was home he liked doing it with nothing on.

He put the earphones in before he started going down his favorite porn tag.

Straight porn never did it as good for him as what gay porn did, he had no idea why he found it so enjoyable to watch a smaller guy getting dominated by a bigger guy. Sometimes he would even put himself in the bottom's shoes and imagine it was him getting fucked instead.

After looking for what seemed like ages Peter became impatient and ended up just going with the same video he always watched.

He couldn't help but groan when he finally got his fingers around his cock and he kept his eyes on the phone as he slowly started stroking himself.

Peter held himself a little more firmly to try and gain some more friction. He pushed his hips into the bed before thrusting up, making his cock fuck into his fist and a low moan eluded the back of his throat as he did. He knew he wasn't going to last long because this video always got him off so quickly, which definitely wasn't something he was complaining about.

His moaning was getting louder but he didn't care because it wasn't like anyone was going to overhear him.

"Having fun?"

Peter's eyes snapped to the door to find Tony leaning against the frame with a wide smirk on his face.

"Mr Stark!" Peter dropped his phone on his face as he struggled to cover himself up, it would've been comical if it weren't for the situation. Once he managed to get himself covered he quickly sat up and pressed his back to the wall that his bed pushed against. "I-I didn't know you were home!" Peter could feel his entire body going red with humiliation.

Hasn't he ever heard of knocking? Then again maybe Tony did knock and he didn't hear it with his earphones in.

"Calm down, kid, it's okay." Tony tried to reassure, still having that wide smirk on his face, "there's nothing to be embarrassed about."

Peter started feeling uneasy when he noticed the older man's eyes running over his exposed chest. He pulled the blanket up higher but now the fabric suddenly felt too thin.

"I-I'm sorry." Peter wasn't really sure he was the one who should be apologizing, but he couldn't stop it from slipping out.

"Like I said, it's nothing to be embarrassed about."

Peter hadn't expected Tony to walk into the room, and he definitely hadn't expected him to sit down on his bed, but he did, and it instantly put Peter on edge.

"All teenagers do it," he pointed out.

Of course Peter knew that but it didn't make this situation any less humiliating or awkward.

Why couldn't he just leave?

As if the situation wasn't bad enough already, Peter looked down at his phone and saw that the porn video was still playing, and this unfortunately didn't go unnoticed by Tony.

"Daddy fucking his twink?" Tony chuckled at the tile of the video as he picked up the phone. "Didn't think this would be your kind of thing."

"W-What?" Peter stuttered, shifting uncomfortably in his spot and tightening the blanket around himself.

He felt like this situation was quickly becoming inappropriate. He was pretty sure most people who walked in on someone masturbating would turn around and leave straight away, not sit down and start talking to them about the porn they were watching, especially if that person was your aunt's boyfriend.

"I didn't pick you to be into the whole daddy thing," Tony said while placing the phone back down on the bed.

"I'm not I just-"

"You don't need to feel ashamed," Tony interrupted, putting a hand on Peter's knee that was beneath the blanket, causing the boy to flinch. "Everyone has something that they're into."

"Look, Mr Stark, I'm sorry, I really didn't think that you were home. Could you please leave now?" He just wanted to get dressed and never think about this again, but Tony didn't leave, instead, he continued to stare at him with a strange look that left Peter feeling uneasy.

"How about I give you a hand instead?" Tony moved closer to him.

Peter froze as chills ran throughout his body. There was no way he was being serious right now, surely this was just another one of Tony's jokes.

"Uhh, n-no thank you."

Tony looked disappointed with that answer.

"Come on, Peter, wouldn't you like me to show you how it's done? My hands could feel a lot better on you than yours," Tony spoke softly before attempting to pull at Peter's blanket.

Peter held onto the blanket tightly, now starting to panic because Tony didn't sound like he was joking.

"N-No I don't want-"

All of a sudden the blanket was ripped away from his fingers, leaving him fully exposed to the other man. Peter didn't hesitate to bring his legs up to his chest to cover his nudity.

"Stop it! Give it back!" Peter practically yelled while trying to reach for the blanket, but Tony threw it on the floor before he could get it back.

"Don't act like you don't want this, Peter," Tony said while moving to kneel in front of the smaller boy.

"I don't!" Peter quickly denied, desperately trying to cover himself the best he could as the older man got closer.

Things were escalating so quickly and it was hard for Peter's mind to catch up.

"You knew I was home, didn't you? You hoped I would walk in and see you." It was clear to see that Tony had the upper hand as he knelt over the smaller boy.

"N-No!"

"That's why you didn't even lock the door," Tony went on ignoring him as he ran a hand down Peter's thigh, but the boy quickly knocked it away.

"I swear I thought no one was home." Peter didn't understand why he wasn't listening, or why he was doing this in the first place. He was his girlfriend's nephew, how could he even try to do something like this?

When the hand returned to his thigh, Peter tried getting off the bed and away from this man, but he was roughly shoved back until he hit the wall.

"Get off me!" Peter protested, thrashing around as he dug his nails into the arm that was holding him, but the older man was stronger then he looked and easily held him in place.

Next thing he knew Tony was slapping him across the face. The hit wasn't strong enough to leave behind a bruise, but it was still strong enough to leave the younger boy shocked.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to hit you, but you needed to calm down," Tony explained, sounding and looking guilty as he rubbed his hand down Peter's shoulder.

Peter didn't say anything, he just held his cheek and dropped his eyes to the bed as they started to water. He couldn't believe that Tony had just hit him. Tony always seemed so nice, but right now he was the complete opposite of the man he knew, he was dangerous and frightening.

Hands returned to his thighs once more, snapping Peter out of his daze. He squeezed his legs shut and held them close to his chest as to try and stop whatever it was Tony was trying to do.

"Please stop, Mr Stark, you're scaring me." Peter's voice was quiet, almost a whisper, but he knew Tony was close enough to hear him.

When Peter tried to push away the hands again, Tony grabbed hold of both his wrist and pressed them to his chest, and Tony's hands were big enough that he only had to use one to hold them both together. Peter felt pathetic at how weak he was in comparison.

"I'll show you how good it can be. Don't worry, you'll like it," Tony promised while using his free hand to run along Peter's lightly freckled skin.

Before Peter could protest any more, his legs were forced apart by the hand at his knee. Peter's body went stiff when Tony finger's swiftly wrapped around his flaccid cock, having gone soft a long time ago.

"D-Don't," Peter stuttered, but his plea was ignored as Tony started stroking him.

"I've listened to you playing with yourself a few times now," Tony admitted, moving his face closer until his hot breath ran past Peter's ear. "late at night when you think we're sleeping I'd stand outside your door, of course I'd always be so disappointed when it was locked, but I'd still cum so hard just from listening to the pretty sounds you made."  
  
Peter was horrified hearing that information, but it barely had any time to sink in because Tony starting jerking him faster, and there was no way to describe the shame Peter felt when he realized he was getting hard. 

"There you go, kid, I told you that you'd like it."

"N-No that's not-" Peter stammered while shaking his head.

There was no way he was enjoying this, he couldn't be, he wasn't. He tried pushing himself up in hopes of knocking Tony off, but he almost got winded when his back hit the wall with force.

"Stay still," Tony demanded firmly.

Peter shut his eyes, willing his mind to take him somewhere else, but it wasn't a great deal later when a humiliating whine left his lips, bringing him right back.

"I finally get to see what your cock looks like, it's so pretty," Tony purred into his ear, teasing the tip of the boy's now erect cock with his thumb before going back to moving up and down the shaft.

It was an embarrassingly short amount of time later when Peter felt his climax starting to build up. This was wrong, something he hated this much shouldn't be able to make him cum.

"Stop, Mr Stark, please," Peter begged as tears started to fall from his face.

He hated himself for letting Tony see him cry, but he couldn't stop, he was so scared.

"I can tell how close you are." The older man pumped him faster. "Cum for me."

Peter's knees knocked together as his toes curled into the bed, and as much as he tried, he couldn't stop the high pitched cries from falling past his lips as he came into Tony's hand.

"You did so well," Tony whispered as he continued to stroke him, making Peter's body twitch as he became too sensitive.

When Tony finally let go of his softening cock, the older man reached over to the bedside table for a tissue to clean up the mess Peter had made, and once everything was cleaned up, he leaned away to looked down at Peter who was shaking badly and panted heavily.

Peter pulled his wrists out of Tony's grip, and this time the older man let him go. Peter then quickly pushed past him and got off the bed, and the first thing he did was grab the fallen blanket to cover himself.

As he stood up straight, his vision started going black and his legs began to wobble, causing him to fall to his knees.

"Whoa, Kid, you need to take it easy," the older man advised, grabbing onto Peter's arm in an attempt to pull him up.

"Don't touch me!" Peter yanked himself free and scooted away from the unwanted help. "Just leave me alone!" He cried, voice cracking slightly.

"Don't be like that, I know you had a good time." Tony attempted to move towards him again.

"No, I didn't!" The boy continued to back away as the other man got closer, still clinging on to the blanket, scared that Tony was going to rip it away again.

Peter fell small and vulnerable as Tony hovered over him, but he couldn't find the courage to get up off the floor.

"I don't even get a thank you for helping you out?" Tony questioned with a smile tugging at his lips.

"What? No! Just get out of my room!"

"I'll get out as soon as you say thank you." Tony crossed his arms over his chest and waited.

Peter looked away, wanting nothing more than for Tony to leave him alone, but he didn't want to say it. So he waited, hoping the other man would give up.   
  
It felt like hours went past and Tony still hasn't moved, he just kept on watching him.

Peter let out a little sob, not being able to stand that gaze any longer.

"T-Thank you," Peter murmured his words, feeling sick as they came out of his mouth.

"You're welcome," Tony said happily with a smile as he started to leave the room, only to stop at the door. "Let's make sure to keep this between us, okay?"

Peter cringed at the idea of May finding out, he didn't even want to think about how that would go down. 

"Peter, do you understand?" Tony had dropped his smile and his voice turned serious when there was no reply.

"Whatever, just get out." Peter hugged himself tightly, hating every second that Tony remained here.

"Good boy." The other man went back to smiling before walking away.

When Peter could no longer hear footsteps, he quickly went for the door, shutting and locking it. It didn't feel like his legs would hold him for much longer but he forced himself to get dressed before falling onto his mattress. He'd rather not be back on this bed but it wasn't like he had another choice.

He really wanted a shower to scrub himself clean, but he couldn't go out there, not while Tony was there and May wasn't. So he stayed on his bed and watched the room around him gradually get darker as the sun began to set, trying not to think about what Tony had just done to him.

\---

  
"Sweetie, dinner's ready." May's soft voice was accompanied by a light knocking on the locked door.

Peter hadn't moved from his bed, nor had he stopped crying since Tony left, so his body cramped as he pulled himself up to go and open the door. As it opened, Peter squinted his eyes as the light from the lounge room shone directly on to his face. He now had a full view of the living area and could see Tony sitting at the dinner table, waiting for them to join him.

"Sorry, May, I'm not hungry." In all honesty, he was starving because the last thing he had to eat was the crapy cafeteria food at school, but he'd rather be hungry then go out there and have dinner with Tony like everything was fine, to act like the man who he once trusted didn't force himself on him only hours ago.

"What's wrong, Peter? Your face and eyes are all red," May asked, cupping his chin to look him over.

Peter saw Tony turning his attention towards him from the table, giving him a look that made his heart skip a beat.

"And it's unlike you to not be hungry," May added.

Tony then narrowed his eyes and tilted his head, waiting for Peter to answer.

"Sorry, I'm not feeling well," he lied, but this seemed to only worry May more. "It's nothing bad I think it's just a migraine," he explained, and May noticeably relaxed after hearing that.

"Okay, sweetie, I'll save you a bowl of food and put it in the fridge in case you change your mind."

"Thanks, May."

She smiled and pinched his cheek lightly before leaving, and Peter didn't spare Tony another glance before shutting the door and quietly locked it.

That night Peter tried to sleep but his mind wouldn't rest. He had school tomorrow and he knew it was going to be hell if he didn't get to sleep soon. All he could think about was Tony touching him, and how disgusted he was with himself for getting off by those hands. Even though he showered and scrubbed himself thoroughly, he could still feel what the older man had done.

Unfortunately he didn't find sleep that night, the idea of Tony trying to come back terrified him too much.

  
____

  
A week had gone by and he still hadn't said anything to May. A part of him was scared of what Tony might do if he did, but he wasn't just scared for himself, but for May as well. He never picked Tony to be someone who would abuse their partner, but then again, Peter never thought the older man would inappropriately touch him either. So in reality, he had no idea what Tony was capable of and he didn't want to find out, for May's sake.

It was the weekend and May had left for work ten minutes ago which meant him and Tony were left alone. They had barely spoken a word to each other because Peter would go out of his way to avoid him at all costs. He couldn't even look in the older man's direction anymore, and any time they were in the same room together, his heart would race and it would become hard to move, his palms would get sweaty and he would feel like he was naked and that Tony could see every inch of him again, even when he was wearing long baggy clothes.

Lately, when it was just them at home, Peter would lock himself away in his room and hope that Tony would leave him alone, which worked for him so far. However today Peter had unfortunately forgotten to do the dished before May left, and he knew she liked them to be done before she got home. He hated disappointing her, so he was vigorously scrubbing away, trying to get the job done as fast as possible so he could get back to his room.

Peter jumped and dropped the glass he was washing into the soapy water when he suddenly felt a hand around his waist. He already knew it was the same hand that had been touching him only days ago.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Tony's voice was in his ear.

"Leave me alone," Peter demanded, trying to lean away from him.

"Have you been purposely avoiding me?" Tony went on talking, paying no mind to Peter's clear discomfort.

Peter was ready to run, he'd rather deal with the consequences of not finishing the dishes then being around Tony any longer.

"Didn't you have fun, Peter?" Tony asked as he started pulling the younger boy away from the sink.

"No! Don't touch me!" Peter successfully wiggled loose, but his victory was short lived when strong hands held onto his wrists. 

"Yes you did, you wouldn't have gotten hard if you didn't like it."  
  
Peter shook his head, trying to rip his hands away, but Tony wouldn't budge. Over the week he had constantly been telling himself that he didn't like it and the fact that he came didn't mean anything, it was just the body's reaction to being touched, nothing more. He had to believe that.

"We both know I'm stronger than you, so don't try and fight me." The other man's voice was firm as he held on tighter.

"Stop it or I'll tell May!" Peter threatened as he was roughly steered towards the lounge, feeling so powerless at this moment.

"You'll tell her what exactly? That you came so hard by my hand that you almost passed out? I'm sure she'd love to know how much of a slut her nephew is, big enough of a slut to crack on to her own boyfriend." That was the first time he had ever heard Tony say something so harshly, it sounded nothing like him. Obviously he doesn't like to be threatened.

But May wouldn't think that, would she? She wouldn't think he was the one who made a move on her boyfriend, right? 

Peter was pulled down onto the lounge so he was sitting in the older man's lap. He tried squirming away but it only made Tony hold onto him harder.

"Kid, I don't enjoy hitting you, but I will if you don't stop fighting. Just let it happen."

Not wanting to get hit again, Peter paused, even though every single part of him was telling him to keep fighting. He knew this was going to happen whether he tried to stop it or not, Tony was too strong. He contemplated his choices, and none of them seemed fair at all. If he fought he would most likely have to explain to May why he had bruises, and there was no way he would be able to tell her the real reason. 

Peter cried as he forced his body to loosen.

"Good boy." Tony's tone was suddenly delicate, any harshness that had been there previously was totally gone. "I'm not trying to hurt you, I just want to make you feel good."

"But I don't want you to." Peter's voice was brittle and quiet.

Tony simply hushed him in response and sat back on the lounge, pulling Peter with him until his back was pressed against his chest. The back of Peter's head was now resting on the bigger man's shoulder, and his body rose and fell slightly as Tony breathed in and out.

Tony easily seized both of Peter's wrists in one hand as he used the other to unbutton the boy's jeans and undo the zipper.

"Please stop," Peter whimpered, but it got him no reply from the other man.

Peter thought maybe if he focused on the ceiling fan enough his mind would disconnect from what was being done to him, however when Tony started rubbing him through his boxers, he couldn't ignore it.

Peter tried bringing his legs together, but Tony shoved his knees through them and spread his legs, causing Peter's legs to spread along with them, making them awkwardly dangled over the sides of Tony's upper thighs.

The rubbing at his boxers continued, and Peter swore his body hates him because he was getting hard again, despite his efforts against it. He kept telling himself it was just the body's natural response to being touched and it didn't mean that he liked it.

Tony rolled his hips into Peter's ass and groaned, and the younger boy was startled when he felt Tony's erection pressing into him. Horrified, Peter tried one more time to get up but was effortlessly held back down. He was trapped.

After a while, Peter was fully erect and the rubbing stopped. Tony then snuck his hand underneath the elastic of Peter's boxer.

Peter's back arched away from the older man's chest in protest as fingers came in contact with his bare cock, but Tony simply hummed against his neck in approval at the sound the younger boy had made.

Tony pulled Peter's cock completely out of his boxer then started teasing him, and not stop until he was wriggling. The older man then brought his hand down Peter's shaft the same time he bucked his hips up, making the boy's cock move up into Tony's fist.

Peter's chest was rising and falling rapidly as Tony processed to play with him while he rocked himself into Peter's clothed ass, he didn't know how long they did this for but it felt like hours.

Peter's body tensed up when he started getting close and Tony must have noticed this as well because he started fisting his cock faster.

"Cum for daddy," Tony whispered before kissing Peter's neck.

Daddy? Where the hell did that come from?

Peter desperately tried to hold himself back, not wanting to give Tony the satisfaction, but he could feel himself slipping. He lasted longer then he did last time, but in the end, he couldn't control it anymore. He dug his nails into his palms, and for the second time, he shamefully reached climax by Tony's hand.

Tony kept stroking him through his orgasm and Peter couldn't stop his hips from jerking forward, fucking his cock right into Tony's fist.

"Fuck, that was hot," Tony breathed out, grinding against Peter harder and soon his moans starting growing louder.

The hand that was still around Peter's cock squeezed him slightly, making him cry out and jump in the older man's lap, causing him to unwillingly rub his ass against Tony's clothed erection.

"Oh fuck," Tony moaned, letting go of Peter's wrists before bringing both hands firmly around the smaller boys waist to push Peter's body down as he rammed his own up.

Tony's body went rigid beneath him as he bucked his hips up one last time, and the older man started making sounds that Peter had only ever heard in porn videos. Each deep moan sent waves of chills throughout Peter's body.

Tony sat them both up and rested his forehead between Peter's shoulder blades as he breathed heavily. He held the younger boy like that for a good five minutes, and Peter took this time to shamefully put his cock back into his pants.

As soon as Tony loosened his grip, Peter jumped up and ran for his bedroom, and before anything else could be said, he slammed and locked the door. He looked down at himself and was disgusted when he saw the mess he had made all over his shirt. He pulled off his clothing and threw them onto the floor before quickly putting something clean on, but it didn't do much because he still felt dirty.

Peter didn't even care about the trouble he got into later for not finishing the dishes.

  
___

 

It happened a few more times after that.

One time he couldn't hold his bladder anymore and thought he could sneak to the bathroom, but Tony caught him before he could get back to his room. Another time had been when Peter left his room thinking May was home, but it turns out she had been called into work. The older man had surprised him in the kitchen that day.

He later found out that locking his bedroom door didn't do anything anymore because Tony had found the key, Peter hadn't even been aware there was a key for his door, so you can only imagine his shock when it was opened after he swore he had locked it.

  
Peter had been under the impression that he was safe tonight, May was home and Tony had never done anything while she was here, yet here he was, bent over his computer desk with his pajama bottoms pooled around his ankles. Half of his chest was pressed to the hard surface while the rest of him stuck out. Peter had his arms crossed on top of the desk with his head buried within them, trying to drown out everything that was happening to him.

Peter hated how feeble Tony made him feel.

Something was different tonight, Tony normally wouldn't touch his ass like this, he would usually just it a little squeeze or pinch but right now the older man was practically massaging him.

Peter quickly lifted his head in panic when Tony parted his cheeks. "W-What are you doing?"

"Don't worry, you'll love it," Tony cooed before pressing a fingertip against his hole.

"N-No don't! Stop it!" Peter pleaded, hips digging into the desk as he tried getting away.

He wanted to fight, but he knew it would only result in him being shown again just how weak he was in comparison to Tony, and the heavy hand between his shoulder blades was almost like a reminder from Tony to not bother even trying.

"Shh, you don't want May coming in here and seeing you like this, do you, baby?" Tony pressed his finger in further, slightly stretching Peter's hole as it went.

Since when did he start calling him baby?

Peter tried clenching around the finger to stop it from going in any more. It was humiliating but he had to at least try, though sadly it didn't seem to do much.

"The more you clench the more it will hurt." Tony continued to push inside, and he was right, it did hurt more. "Try to be good for daddy," he said softly.

He really wished Tony would stop calling himself daddy, he would say it every time they did this. He even went as far as whispering it in his ear one time when May was around.

"Mr Stark, please stop, I don't want to," Peter whimpered as the finger was brought out then pushed back in.

"Your cock is telling a different story." Tony reached around and played with Peter's hard length.

Tony added a second finger as he continued to rub the boy's cock, making Peter whine at the way his body stretched as they forced their way inside. He understood that there was no point in begging and that the clenching was only making this harder for himself, so he put his head back in his arms and compelled his body to go slack, which somewhat eased the burning pain.

Tony made a pleased noise at Peter's submission and went about moving his fingers around like he was trying to find something. The two digits scissored him open, making sure to press down on his walls as they did so. They definitely didn't feel small inside of him.

Peter cried out and his body jolted forward when Tony pressed down on something inside.

"There we go." Tony sounded content as rubbed that spot again, making Peter jolt forward once more.

Peter clenched his fists together, bitting down on his arm to stop himself from making any more noise as Tony pushed both fingers down on that spot before gently rubbing over it. This time, Tony skipped straight past teasing him and the digits inside of him started to speed up and the hand around his dick fisted him with a rhythm.

Peter's shoulder blades knotted together and he could hear his own muffled cries escaping from his mouth. He hated how quickly Tony could make him fall apart.

When Peter came, his body convulsed forward and spots of black started forming in his vision. He hoped he wasn't being too loud but Tony didn't say anything about it so he assumed he wasn't. He was ashamed to admit that it was one of the most intense orgasms he's ever had, ashamed because it was done by hands he didn't want on him. 

When he came back from his daze, he realized Tony was directing him to kneel down on the ground in front of him, and Peter looked up in confusion.

Tony started pulling down his own pajama pants and Peter quickly understood what the older man wanted from him.

Peter shuffled back on his knees with wide eyes, wordlessly trying to refuse him.

"Don't you want to help daddy out as well?" Tony questioned, stepping closer.

With teary eyes, the boy shook his head, and Tony looked a little bit disappointed at that.

"If you do this for me I won't do anything else for the rest of the week, how does that sound?" Tony asked while he smoothed down Peter's dark hair with his hand.

"R-Really?"

Tony nodded down at him. "I want to feel your pretty lips around me," he said with heavy desire in his tone.

To Peter not being harassed for the rest of the week sounded like heaven, but it looked like he was going to have to crawl through hell to get there first.

Peter swallowed and clenched his jaw before nodding his head in agreement, though feeling like he was making the worst decision of his life.

The springs in the bed squeaked as Tony sat down, he then beckoned Peter to follow, and the boy complied by moving on his knee the few steps forward, placing himself in front of Tony spread legs.

"Be a good boy, no teeth." Tony lightly held either side on the smaller boy's head and inched his face closer to his crotch.

Peter looked at the cock in front of him for the first time. He wasn't sure what he had been expecting because it wasn't a great deal different from his own. The skin was slightly darker and it was more filled out then Peter's and maybe an inch longer as well, but the overall shape wasn't unlike his own.

He was determined to get this over and done with, so he closed his eyes and brought his lips to the head of Tony's cock. He pulled away as soon as his lips made contact with the older man's smooth skin, thinking about whether or not he could really do this. He told himself that he could and that he needed to keep going if he was going to get what he wanted, so he hesitated for a few seconds before going back and slowly taking the tip into his mouth. Peter instantly wanted to back his tongue away from the foreign object, but he knew he needed to use it if he was going to make this as quick as possible.

Peter took more into his mouth, but stopped just over halfway, not feeling like he'd be able to take in any more. He pulled his mouth back up to the tip only to then go back down, making sure his lips were stopping his teeth from scraping along the skin. With each bob of his head, he could feel his tongue gliding along the shaft, and Peter could only assume he was doing an okay job seeing as though Tony was moaning lustfully.

"Try taking a little more," Tony encouraged, pushing the boy's head down slightly.

Peter tried to comply, but by accident his teeth grazed over Tony's shaft, causing the older man to wince and tighten his fingers in Peter's hair.

Peter pulled his mouth off, praying he didn't just mess up his chance. "I-I'm sorry, I promise I didn't mean to." He somehow managed to look into the other man's eyes, hoping Tony would see how sorry he was and not get angry.

"It's okay, it happens, just be more careful." Tony smiled and rubbed the tip of his cock at Peter's wet lips before pushing it back in.

Peter averted his eyes back down to Tony's crotch, not being able to look at him in the eyes any longer. He tried going back to his rhythm but this time taking a little more into his mouth.  
  
Out of nowhere, Tony rocked his hips forward, causing Peter to gag around him. The younger boy's hands rushed up to squeeze onto Tony's thighs for support before he could fall back onto the floor.

"Sorry, baby, I couldn't help it, you just feel so good." Tony tried running gentle fingers down the younger boy's face as he coughed. "I won't do it again."

Once Peter recovered, he reluctantly took Tony back into his mouth and started bobbing his head again, ignoring the taste of precum that was now leaking from Tony's cock. He knew the more he worked the faster it would be done, so Peter gingerly moved his tongue around a little more, hoping it would speed things up.

Tony was lasting a lot longer than Peter ever had and his jaw was starting to get sore, but he could tell he close because Tony was trying his best to not to buck his hips forward.

Even though he knew it was coming, Peter still hadn't prepared himself for the feeling of hot cum hitting the back of his throat or the salty taste that accompanied it.

Once Tony moans had died out, he dropped his hands from Peter's head, and the boy let the cock fall from his lips. Without thinking about it, Peter went to spit out the warm liquid that remained in his mouth but was quickly stopped by a hand at his jaw.

"Swallow it for daddy." Tony turned Peter's head up to face him.

Peter knew he should protest but he didn't see the point, so he swallowed, his adam's apple bob up and down as did.

"Open your mouth and show me."

Peter didn't argue as he opened up and stuck his tongue out to reveal nothing inside.

"Good boy," Tony praised, looking satisfied as he let go of Peter's jaw.

The younger boy cast his gaze onto the floor and sat back on his legs while Tony tucked himself away into his pajama pants. Peter went red when he noticed he was still naked from the waist down.

"Tell you what, since you did such a good job I'll make it two weeks if you show daddy how thankful you are for the help."

Surely Tony knew how fucked up it was to bargain this kind of thing, but at this moment Peter didn't care because he wanted those two weeks.

"T-Thank you," Peter forced out with a slightly hoarse voice.

"It didn't really sound like you meant it." Tony frowned down at him. "Come on, I'll give you one more chance to do it right."

Peter closed his eyes, knowing Tony wanted him to call him daddy, it wouldn't be the first time the older man's tried to get him to say it. If he only had one more chance to do this right then he was going to sell it as best as he could, he wanted those two weeks more then anything. There would be time later to hate himself for what his about to do.

Peter stood up and the other man's eyes followed him. He put a knee on either side of Tony's thighs so he was straddling his lap, he then put his hands over the older man's shoulders and brought his mouth close to his ear so he could whisper into it.

"Thank you for helping me, daddy." It was as soft and sweet as Peter could muster.

Tony didn't speak straight away and Peter almost felt proud of himself for shocking the man so much.

Tony held on to Peter's shoulder and moved him back so he was looking at younger boy's face, and there was no warning before Tony started kissing him, which completely took Peter off guard as it was the first time the older man had done that.

Peter tried to pull back, to stop Tony from continuing to steal his first kiss, but he couldn't seeing as though the older man had his hand on the back of his head, keeping him in place.

Tony didn't seem to care where Peter's mouth had just been as he swept his tongue across the teens bottom lip.

"You're so good for me, baby," Tony groaned as he pulled away from the kiss.

Tony tugged him down so Peter's bare ass was now properly sitting on his lap and continued to hold him like that for a while longer.

After some time, Peter's knees were starting to get sore from being bent in the same position. When he tried to move he was glad to see that the older man let him slip off his lap with no trouble.

When fully upright, Peter tugged the front of his shirt down to cover himself as he moved away.

That had been the most affection Tony had ever shown him and it made him feel strange. He didn't like it.  
  


\----

  
Tony had indeed been true to his word by leaving Peter alone, however, the very night those two weeks were up he was right back at it again.

  
A month had now gone by and Peter was lying awake in bed. It was yet another night of May working late. He hadn't even bothered locking the door this time, what was the point?

His room was dark but a small light came from underneath his door and he watched it closely, waiting for Tony's shadow to block it out like it had many times before.

He didn't have to wait long because soon the light was flooding into his room as the door creaked open. Peter tightened the blanket around his body when Tony walked into the room, however, he knew the blanket would do nothing to protect him.

  
  
Peter was laid out on his back, naked atop his twin bed with Tony's lubed fingers inside of him. The older man was hitting that spot over and over again while his free hand was pushing down on Peter's chest to keep him still.

The younger boy was taken aback when he felt a warm wet heat close around his hard member, and when he looked down he was shocked to see Tony mouth wrapped around him.

"D-Don't do that," Peter pleaded as his head hit the pillow again, his toes curling into the bed sheet.

Tony merely hummed around him in response.

Peter tried so hard not to give in, but the fingers were still rubbing against his prostate and Tony had now started bobbing his head, sucking him down with more force.

Peter shut his eyes and his brows knitted together as he released into Tony's mouth. The older man didn't complain, he simply just swallowed everything down.

"You make such pretty sounds for daddy," Tony grinned as he pulled away.

Fingers left his hole and for a moment he thought everything was over, but he should've known better than to hope because Tony shifted over the top of him, pressing something much bigger against his entrance, and Peter knew straight away what it was.

"M-Mr Stark, p-please, please n-not that," Peter sobbed, voice shaking violently as he tried to squirm out from underneath the older man, attempting to get away from Tony forcefully taking yet another first time from him.

The other man didn't say anything he just kept pushing in. When Peter tried pushing at his chest to get him off, his hands were easily held to bed, stopping him from struggling any further. Tony had never done anything more than three fingers before and it was starting to burn as his hole stretched for the thick cock that was forcing its way inside.

"Daddy, please stop!" Peter couldn't believe he used that word, but he hoped it would get the older man's attention, which it did.

"Thank you for called me that, baby." He leaned down and pecked the smaller boy on the cheek.

Peter whimpered when Tony moved as the tip of his cock was still inside of him, causing it to be painful as the angle was wrong.

"I know you're scared, but I'll make it good." Tony gave one last kiss on the cheek before he started to move again, though this time it was slower.

"No more please, it hurts!" Peter cried out as the pain only got worse the further he sunk in.

"I know, baby. It's okay, you're doing great. It won't hurt for long," Tony promised, but Peter didn't believe him.

After what felt like forever, every inch of Tony was buried inside him, stretching him open, and Peter couldn't stop his body from twitching at the uncomfortable pain.

"You're so tight around me," Tony moaned, kissing the boy's temple before starting to ease himself back out of Peter's hole, which only made the burning sensation increased.

"S-Stop, stop, d-don't move, please," Peter begged as tears leaked out of his eyes and ran down the sides of his red cheeks, and to his astonishment, Tony actually listened to him.  
  
"Sorry, baby, I'm moving too quickly. I'll give you some time to adjust." 

Peter was trembling all over, but he tried his best not to squirm as any movement he made sent sharp pains throughout his body, however, it started to become difficult when Tony began running his hands all over him.  
  
"You're doing such a good job for daddy, taking my cock like a good boy," Tony praised, leaving Peter feeling ashamed with the fact that he couldn't fight his way out of this.

He wasn't sure how long they stayed like that for, but it definitely didn't feel like long enough before Tony decided that it was time.

"I'm going to start moving again," Tony warned before almost fully pulling out, letting go of Peter's arms to hold onto his hips.

"But-" Peter's own cries cut him off as Tony pushed back in. He rapidly tried to find something, anything to dig his nails into, hoping it would help ease the pain, but the only things he could get to were Tony's biceps, so Peter latched onto them and dug his blunt nails into the toned muscle, if it was causing the older man any pain he didn't show it as he simply proceeded to move in and out of the smaller boy.

"You're so good for me," Tony groaned thickly with lust.

Peter tried asking him to stop a few more times, however, his pleas fell upon deaf ears and eventually he gave up and accepted that the only thing he could do was lay there and endure until it was all over. However, it was hard because each time Tony moved forward it felt like he was being stretched even more, and each thrust felt deeper than the last, if that was even possible.

"You will always be mine, won't you?" Tony asked, licking across Peter's lips while he continued to fuck into him.

Peter wanted to scream and tell him no, but instead, he found himself nodding his head.

"Good boy," Tony spoke softly before silencing Peter's cries by capturing his lips in a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why must I hurt poor Peter in this way? (I have accepted my place in hell)
> 
> Thank you for reading :) Let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter's aching muscles were a solid reminder of the night before, and his body protested with every move he made as he stretched across the bed to turn his alarm off. 

The last thing he remembered from last night was falling asleep in Tony's arms, which was something he definitely didn't mean to do, but as he looked around, he wasn't in any way shocked to see only him occupying the small bed.  
  
Peter hadn't even been given the chance to shower after what happened, every attempt he made to get out of the older man's hold would only result in him being held tighter.

Peter closed his eyes, trying not to remember what it felt like to have Tony inside of him. It certainly wasn't how he had imagined losing his virginity, as cheesy as it sounded he was hoping to lose it to someone who actually loved him. He couldn't help but feel robbed.

  
Hearing Tony and May talking in the other room as plates lightly clanked together brought him out of his thoughts, and he listened as the male voice started getting closer to the door before stopping altogether. There was then a light knocking on the wood and Peter rolled his eyes, Tony only ever knocked when May was home.

"Yes?" Peter answered, not moving from his spot as he was still very much naked under the blankets.  
  
Tony opened the door and stepped inside before closing it halfway. He then came over to the bed and cast a smile down to Peter who wasn't able to look him in the eye. The smell of bacon drifted over with the other man, making the teen suddenly hungry. He didn't even remember having dinner last night.

"Baby, May made us breakfast," Tony said quietly so he wouldn't be overheard, pushing back the hair that had got stuck to Peter's face while sleeping.

"Uhh- okay, I-uhh- just need a shower first," he mumbled awkwardly, knowing Tony knew exactly why he needed one.

"You can have one after you eat, otherwise your food will get cold."

"But I really need one," Peter said as he began to move, and he couldn't stop himself from openly cringing at the wet feeling of lube and cum between his cheeks.

Not wanting to think about the fact that he stayed like this all night, he continued to sit up, though he immediately regretted the movement because things quickly became painful as soon as any weight was put on his ass

"I know you're still sore, baby, but she wants to have breakfast with us before she goes to work," Tony said as he moved to help the smaller boy sit up.

Peter felt the blanket slip from his shoulders, displaying all of the newly placed hickeys from the night before. When he noticed Tony's eye wandering over his exposed skin, Peter quickly tugged his arm away from the man's grip and pulled the fallen blanket back up, hugging it tightly around himself.

Luckily Tony never marked him above the collar which made things easy when it came to covering them, it also meant that he didn't have to see them every time he passes a mirror, but the most important thing was that they could be hidden from May. Coming up with an excuse as to who he got them from would be a nightmare.

Tony's attention was now back to his face and he continued to talk about breakfast, "You don't want to disappoint her do you?"

Peter shook his head, quickly feeling guilty. May had gone out of her way to cook breakfast for them to eat together and here he was trying to get out of it.

"Alright, I'm coming." Peter sighed. He could put up with not having a shower for a little while longer, but the sooner he scrubbed the aftermath of last night off his body the better.

After giving the door a cautious look, Tony turned around and kissed Peter on the forehead. "Get dressed, I'll see you out there."

"No, I was totally planning on going out there naked, looking like this." Peter shocked himself with his own snappy tone that he let slip.

Tony chuckled and swiftly pecking the teen on the lips. "If it was just me out there I wouldn't complain." The older man then winked at him before leaving the room, closing the door behind him.

Peter let out a long sigh when he heard the door click shut, feeling too many different emotions at once.

How did things end up like this?

\----

Peter slowly lowered himself down on the wooden dining table chair, holding himself back from hissing in pain as his ass hit the seat. May was to busy eating her food to notice the brief flash of pain that crossed Peter's face, but Tony didn't miss it as he eyed the boy from the opposite side of the table with a cocky smirk that made Peter shiver.

Despite his efforts of cleaning himself up in the bathroom beforehand, Peter could still feel a slight wetness when he sat down. Shame slowly crept up in his chest, because all he could think about was how he was sitting right next to May with her boyfriend's cum up his ass.

"I've got this weekend off and was thinking we could do something together. Maybe we could go out for dinner or stay in and watch a movie? Maybe both? What do you two reckon?" May spoke with enthusiasm as she looked between the two boys with a wide smile.

"Sounds great hun," Tony answered, sounding genuine.

"What do you think, Peter?" May questioned.

Peter looked up from his plate, noticing that both of the adults had now directed their gaze towards him.

"Yeah, sounds like fun," he replied, trying to match her smile the best he could.

May getting time off work wasn't something that happened often, so naturally he felt bad for not wanting to spend it with them. He'd rather spend it alone than be around Tony, however, it was clear to see that May really wanted time together as a family. At least that's what she saw them to be.

They went on talking mostly about school and work, but after a while, the hard wooden surface was becoming too uncomfortable to sit on. Peter tried moving his weight around so there was less pressure on his ass, but it didn't appear to be helping much. School was going to be hell today.

"So, Peter, is there any new girls at school you have your eye on?" May asked him with a playful grin.

"Uhh no not really." Peter awkwardly scratched at his arm when all the attention turned back toward him again.

"I think it's about time we try getting you one. Maybe I could ask the girls at work if they know anyone your age who might be interested."

"Uhh-" Peter was about to kindly decline May's offer, but Tony spoke over the top of him before he could.

"I think he can find one when he's ready." There was a hint of irritation in Tony's voice, but he hid it well, at least well enough for May not to notice.

"Of course he can, I was just teasing. It's to easy to make you blush," May laughed, pinching at Peter's flustered cheek.

Peter laughed nervously at her joke, but Tony didn't join in, instead, he went back to eating his breakfast, not looking amused in the slightest.

"I better get off to work before I'm late." May ran her plate to the kitchen before coming back over to kiss Peter on the side of the face, she then walked around the table to give Tony one on the lips.

Feeling uneasy, Peter looked down at his half-eaten bacon, thinking about was how many times those very same lips had been on him, running along every inch his body.

"Love you." May smiled before pecking Tony on the lips again.

"You too." Tony hugged the side of her lower half as he stayed seated.

 _'You will always be mine won't you?'_ Tony's words from last nights resurfaced in Peter's mind. How could Tony act so normal?

"Sweetie, you're going to be late for school if you don't finish soon." May frowned down at Peter's half-eaten breakfast.

"Don't worry about it, I can drive him if he's late."

Tony's promise made Peter want to rush to get ready so it wouldn't happen.

"That would be amazing, thanks honey," May kissed him again.

Peter wished that they would just stop. Each kiss was making him feel more and more guilty. He shouldn't know what her boyfriend's lips felt like.

"I'm glad to see you two getting along so well." It wasn't hard to miss how happy May was as she spoke.

"It's not hard, Peter's a well-behaved kid."

Peter didn't need to look up to know Tony was grinning, he could hear it well enough on his voice.

They all exchanged their final goodbyes before May left Tony's side to put her shoes on, and Peter made sure to give her a big smile before she left.

The front door clicked shut and everything was quiet. Peter still hadn't looked up at the other man but he could sense that his eyes were locked on him.

Not being able to take the awkwardness anymore, Peter stood up. "I-I just-" he stuttered while pointing towards the bathroom door. "I'm going to shower now."

Tony looked amused as Peter fumbled with his words, and Peter felt like an idiot when he realized he owed Tony no explanation.

  
\----

  
When Peter said he was going to shower he had every intention of doing it alone, but much to his dismay Tony followed him in any way, not taking no for an answer.

Peter's chest was leaning against the body in front of him as an arm was wrapped around his waist, keeping him in place while a finger was busy between his cheeks, gently rubbing circles around his sore rim.

"Still got some of my cum in you, don't you baby?" Tony easily pushed his finger in which wasn't without its discomfort, but the digit was quickly removed when Peter tried to get away from the stinging pain.

"I know, baby, it hurts. I'm sorry." Tony didn't take his finger away, instead, he went back to rubbing over his hole as if trying to soothe the pain. "I'm going to make it up to you, don't worry."

Peter's heart rate picked up when Tony turned him around and pushed on his back, prompting him to bend forward.

"Please don't, Mr Stark, it hurts too much." Peter braced himself to be taken again because it wasn't like Tony ever listened to his pleas.

"It's alright, this isn't going to hurt," Tony spoke softly, but his words of reassurance didn't in any way ease Peter's distress.

Peter was bent forward until the side of his shoulder lightly pressed into the glass of the shower, taking him completely out of the warm spray of water, though he wasn't cold thanks to the steam around the room keeping him warm.

Peter's concerns only grew when Tony knelt down behind him. He had no idea what the other man was doing. 

There was a hand on either one of his rounded cheeks, holding on softly before delicately pulling them apart. Being in such a lewd position was making it hard to not shake, but all Peter could do was stand there and wait for Tony's next move.

Peter drew in a sharp breath when something soft and warm was pressed against his rim.

"W-Wha-what's that?" Peter choked out in alarmed due to the foreign feeling.

The only answer he got in return was more pressure against his hole. Peter's body twitched on its own when there was a long lick that dragged down his ass, stopping at his balls then trailing back up to his entrance.

Then the realization of what was happening hit him.

"Mr Stark, s-stop." He struggled to form his sentence when the movement of the tongue increased its speed. He tried moving away but finger's tightened around his ass in warning, making him go still out of fear.

Peter made the mistake of looking over his shoulder. The majority of Tony's face was out of view as it was hidden between Peter's cheeks, and he could only watch the dark head of hair bob up and down for a few seconds before having to turn away.

Peter was burning red with embarrassment now, he couldn't believe Tony was doing something like this. The feeling of the tongue running along his skin was unsettling in a way that Peter couldn't describe, yet his cock was involuntary reacting to the unfamiliar feeling.

Peter whimpered as his cheeks were spread further apart and Tony added his lips alongside the tongue that had been lapping at him. He could feel the hair of Tony's goatee lightly scratching his rim and the skin around it as he started moving his jaw.

Tony's tongue then began nudging at his entrance with more strength behind it, and Peter gasped when it was pushed past the ring of muscle.

"Mr Stark, don't, it feels weird." Weird was a hefty understatement.

The smaller boy groaned when it was pushed in deeper, and he could practically feel Tony smirking against him. It was almost like his body's natural reaction was to clench down on the tongue, but he was focusing hard on not letting that happen. He didn't need any more humiliation right now.

One of the hands let go of his cheek to come around his body to caress his half hard cock. The warm tongue then left his hole and slowly made its way down until it reached his balls, and lips soon began sucking at them while the caressing of his dick got faster.

Wet hair rubbed along his thighs as Tony worked his tongue and lips against him, and Peter's fingers squeaked against the glass of the shower as he tried holding on to it.

Suddenly the mouth was gone, but it only took a few seconds for Peter to be spun around. The sucking then continued, however this time it was running along his cock.

Peter was now facing the spray of warm water and he had no idea what to do with his hands, he initially went to push Tony off but realized how bad of an idea that would be, so he lowered them to his side as they balled into fists.

He couldn't stop himself from looking down to see what Tony was doing. The spray was hitting the older man directly below the shoulders which then ran down his naked body. Peter moved his eyes up but quickly darted them away when he saw Tony looking up at him, smirking as he licked at the head of Peter's cock.

Shame pooled within Peter's stomach when he realized he'd been caught looking, he knew Tony was most likely going to see it as him enjoying it.

Tony took him completely in his mouth for the second time in less than twelve hours and Peter didn't last long after that, even though tired he.

He grabbed onto Tony's shoulders for support when the top half of his body suddenly bent forward on its own accord, sending his face directly into the warm shower and water went into his mouth as it fell open.

The sounds Peter made echoed throughout the bathroom, though they were was soon replaced with quiet cries and small sniffs.

He hated how hard the other man would make him cum, it felt beyond wrong knowing that he's had some of the most intense orgasms by hands he didn't even want on him.

Tony rose from the floor with red indentations on his knees from kneeling for so long, but the man made no comment about it, instead, he wrapped his arms around Peter's waist to pull him to his chest.

"What do you say, baby?" Tony kissed the teen's cheekbone.

Peter shook his head as the shower washed away any tears that were falling.

"Come on don't be rude, daddy helped you out. Now, what do you say?" Tony ran fingers up and down Peter's spine, leaving behind a tingling feeling in their wake.

Peter dropped his shoulders and closed his eyes, giving in to what Tony wanted. "Thank you."

"Thank you what?"

"Thank you, daddy." His voice was small but loud enough for the other man to hear.

"Good boy."

 

Tony hadn't asked Peter to do anything about the obvious hard on that had been poking his stomach, but when the other man came out of his room fully dressed in his work suit it was no longer there, so he could only assume Tony took care of it himself.

"Let's go," Tony said while spinning his car keys around his finger.

Peter was kneeling down, putting on his shoes at the front door, but stopped to fiddle with the laces as he spoke, "Mr Stark, you don't have to drive me, I can take the train."

"You're already late," Tony pointed out.

 _'I wonder who's fault that is'_ Peter wanted to say.

"Besides it's no trouble, it's on my way to work," Tony continued while walking for the front door, "I've been thinking it would be safer if I start driving you anyway. The city isn't the best place to be wandering around alone."

"I can look after myself," Peter said defensively as he stood up, trying not to let the pain from moving so suddenly show on his face.

"I'm not saying you can't, it's just in case." The older man put a hand on his shoulder and give it a tight squeeze. "I'd feel a lot better knowing you got to school safely every day."

Peter shook his head but said nothing. He knew Tony only saw him as something he could use for his own pleasure so was he really meant to believe that he cared about him? The idea was laughable.

  
\----

  
The weekend eventually rolled around, and even though Tony was still very much doing things to him, he hadn't taken it all the way again, which Peter was thankful for. It took a little while, but sitting down no longer caused any discomfort and he'd rather not go through that healing process again or more importantly, have Tony take advantage of him in that way again.

They all had gone out for dinner like May had wanted and to Peter's surprise, things weren't as bad as he'd been expecting. He forced himself to put on his best smile as they talked and laughed together, and in the end, it was worth it because he always loved seeing May happy.

But there was one thing he couldn't get past and it was the fact that Tony appeared to be paying more attention to him rather than May, which didn't sit well with Peter at all. Luckily she didn't seem to notice anything different, though if she did she probably just thought it was them 'getting along', which of course would make her even happier.

When they came home that night, May suggested watching a movie to which everyone agreed. The more time they spent together meant the less time Tony had to come and visit him later.

May was in the kitchen getting stacks and Tony was sitting in the middle of the three seater lounge in the living room. Peter decided to take a seat in one of the armchairs that were off to the side, but the sound of someone clearing their throat made him look over.

Obviously it was Tony.

The older man gave the free space beside him a brief nod as an invitation, one that Peter knew he shouldn't refuse.

Peter sighed while moving over to the lounge, and Tony smiled as the younger boy sat down beside him. Peter pressed his leg into the arm of the lounge as much as he could, making sure his other one wasn't touching Tony's.

May came back from the kitchen and took the open seat on the other side of her boyfriend. She then placed the bowl of sweets on Tony's lap so they could all reach, a move that was harmless enough in her eyes.

The movie started and the two adults were happily taking sweets from the bowl, but Peter was yet to touch any.

"Hey, kid, try this one, it's my favorite." Tony dug in the bowl before pulling out a soft red candy then moved it to Peter's face.

Peter went to take it but Tony pulled his hand back and mouthed the word 'open'.

Peter's eyebrows shot up and he quickly shook his head, not wanting to attract May's attention by speaking.

The older man gave a look which told Peter that he wasn't joking.

He knew the longer they stayed like this the more likely May was to look over and ask what they were doing. Peter narrowed his eyes at the candy then nervously chewing on his lips before parting them.

The sweet was placed on his tongue and the older man pulled away, not before quickly swiping a thumb over Peter's bottom lip. Luckily May was too engrossed in the movie to notice anything astray.

"Do you like it?" Tony questioned, watching Peter's mouth as he chewed.

Peter nodded in response then quickly turned his attention back to the movie.

Tony was playing a dangerous game and Peter didn't want any part of it.

Later, once all the sweets were gone, Tony leaned over Peter to place the bowl on the little table beside the lounge. When he pulled back he playfully patted his arm on Peter's shoulder before leaving it there. The movement caught May's attention and she looked over at the two boy's. She smiled at them fondly while blinking heavily before going back to the movie.

_'I'm so glad you two are getting along.'_

Only if she knew what these hands had done.

It didn't feel like to much time had past when Tony pulled him into his side and held him there firmly, and it felt like even less time later when out of nowhere a hand started groping his crotch.

"What are you-" Peter was stopped when a large palm was pressed to his mouth.

"Shh," Tony hushed into his ear, pointing over to May who had her head down on the large armrest in blissful sleep.

The noise coming from the TV drown out the sound of his belt getting unbuckled. His zipper was then pulled down and separated, giving Tony full access to his boxers.

Peter managed to pull Tony's hand away from his mouth so he could speak in a whisper, "D-Don't, not while-" he stopped when Tony put his hand through the hole in the pouch of his boxers and pulled out his soft member. "Stop it, she might wake up." Peter trembled harder at the thought.

He was always terrified whenever Tony touched him, however, the idea of his aunt waking up to see him being jerked off by her own boyfriend trampled that fear by a mile.

"Well, you better hurry up then before she does." Tony worked at Peter's cock, trying to get it to harden.

Doing this while May was in the house was messed up enough already, but to do it while she was in the same room only a few feet away was wrong on so many levels.

Peter tried removing the other man's hands, but his wrists were easily held together to stop him, it took him right back to the first time Tony had done something to him on this lounge.

Tony put his face in the crook of Peter's neck and started kissing and tenderly nibbled at the skin.

Peter softly whimpered as he came to terms with the fact that there was no getting out of this, not without May waking up at least, but that wasn't an option.

He knew Tony wasn't going to stop until he came, so knew he needed to try and speed thing up.

Peter tried to stable his breathing and force himself to forget that May was right there, instead, he concentrated on the hand around his cock, not the person behind it but the act itself as it shifted up and down.

"Good boy," Tony praised when Peter's cock started responding.

Tony started to move against him faster while licking at Peter's jaw, making the smaller boy whine.

May made an incoherent babble and moved in her spot which made Tony stilled and Peter stop breathing. If she opened her eyes and saw them right now then everything would come undone, their dirty secret would be out.

They both stared at her, Peter being the only one with wide eyes, though after a few seconds of nothing Tony proceeded to move his hand.

"As much as I love your pretty noises, baby, you're going to need to turn it down a little." Tony's lips moved against Peter's Adam's apple as he spoke, giving it a little kiss.

"Can you please stop?"

"Stop? But look at how much you're loving it." Tony dropped forward to lick up the precum that was leaking from his slit, making the boy jolt back. Luckily Peter stopped himself before he could hit the back of the lounge.

Tony stroked him as he continued licking around the head of his cock. Then the older man let go of his wrists so he could bring the hand down to grope at Peter's balls.

His hands fell on Tony's head as it moved around. Peter was tempted to rip it away, but he knew his efforts would be for nothing and it would cause more harm than good, so he didn't move as Tony took him completely into his mouth, using his skilled tongue against his cock.

Peter might have felt proud of how long he lasted, but at the moment he didn't care, he was just glad he was finally cumming so they could stop doing this right beside May.

Peter grabbed a pillow from behind him and buried his face in the soft surface, drowning out any sound that may unwillingly slip out his mouth as he came.

Peter lowered the pillow from his face as Tony sat back up, grinning widely.

Peter placed the pillow beside himself and went to zip his pants back up with shaky hands, but was interrupted by a strong grip around his wrist. He thought Tony wanted him to say thank you, but it turns out he was wrong.

"How about you help daddy out now?" Tony guided the smaller boy's hand down to the bulge in his pants.

"It's okay, just do it like you've done before," Tony tried to reassure when the teen attempted to pull back.

Peter stared at him with wide eyes, hoping Tony would understand how bad of an idea this was, but the older man simply nodded at him to continue.

Was Tony getting off on the idea of being caught?

Whatever the answer was, Peter knew the faster he did this the less chance there would be of that happening.

Peter exhaled heavily, feeling extremely apprehensive. He then checked to make sure May was still sleeping one more time before timidly palming Tony's erection. The older man put more weight behind the hand that was over Peter's, making it so the younger boy was now rubbing him harder.

"That's it, can you put your mouth on me too, baby?" Tony spoke quietly.

Peter looked over to May then back to Tony before slowly shaking his head at the question.

"Yes you can, I'll help you." Tony reached up to push Peter's head down until his nose made contact with his crotch and all he could smell was Tony's jeans as it rubbed against his nose.

Peter sighed in defeat. He's done this before so he could do it again.

The back of Peter's head moved around in Tony's hand as he mouthed at the tip of the clothed cock in front of him, leaving a wet patch behind which was a mixture of precum and saliva. He then ran his lips along the outline of the shaft, stopping when he got to the base.

"Oh fuck, baby, you're doing such a good job. Can you take it out for me?" Tony was doing well to hold back his volume as he moaned.

Peter looked up and caught a glimpse of Tony who was staring right back at him, his pupils were dilated in arousal and his tongue quickly licked over his own lips.

Peter reluctantly went to undo the zipper of the jeans, however just before he could get there May made a loud groaning noise making Peter snap his hand away.

Tony swiftly brought the smaller boy's head back up before letting him go, a pillow was then immediately shoved over Peter unclothed cock.

"What time is it?" May said groggily trying to open her eyes.

"Almost midnight," Tony said calmly while crossing his legs to hide his erection.

"Sorry I crashed out," she rubbed her eyes with her palms, "I think I better head off to bed."

May leaned over to kiss Tony on the cheek and Peter has never been more thankful that she didn't kiss him on the lips.

"Once we finish the movie I'll be in there," Tony promised while giving her a smile.

"Alright," May said while standing up. "Goodnight, sweetie," she sent a little wave Peter's way and the room was just dark enough to mask the deep red across his face.

"Night, May." Peter didn't wave back, being too scared to let go of the pillow.

"Now, where were we?" Tony muttered into his ear when May was out of sight.  
  
  
\----

  
A week had gone by and it was the weekend again. Tony still didn't seem to think what he'd done was that big of a problem, however, strangely enough, he apologized and promised to not do it again, though obviously, he only meant not doing it around May not stopping altogether.

Peter was sitting on the floor of his bedroom with Ned building one of his new Lego sets. Normally they'd go to Ned's house and build because It was always awkward for his friend to carry it back home, however, Ned had family over at the moment and things were a bit cramped, so Peter suggested that they worked on it here.

Peter was laughing at Ned's poor impression of the Lego character he was playing with when Tony walked through the door. The man halted in his tracks and looked between the two boy's who had stopped what they were doing. Peter was surprised to see him as he hadn't expected him to get off work this early.

"Who's this?" Tony nodded in Ned's direction with a raised eyebrow, and Peter quickly dropped his smile when he saw the strange look Tony was sending him.

"Uhh, this is my friend Ned," he said quickly as he gestured to the boy sitting next to him. "Ned this is-" he paused and thought about how he's never had to introduce Tony to anyone before. "Mr Stark, my aunt's boyfriend," he decided to go with, and he could've sworn he saw a tinny flash of annoyance on Tony face when he said who he was. What else did he expect him to say?

"Hi," Ned greeted quietly, giving Tony a nervous wave.

Peter didn't blame him for being nervous, the expression the older man was throwing at him would make anyone uncomfortable.

Tony simply nodded at him before turning his attention back to Peter. "I wasn't aware you were having company."

Peter shrugged. "I asked Aunt May and she said it was okay."

Peter was confused, never once had he seen Tony act this rudely towards anyone. Ned was such a nice person and he didn't deserve to be treated poorly by someone like Tony.  
  
"Guess I'll leave you's to it then," Tony said with a faked smile.

Neither one of the boys on the floor said anything as Tony walked out of the room, leaving the door open.

Ned gave him a puzzled look to which Peter just shrugged his shoulders because he hadn't the faintest idea what Tony's problem was.

\----

The second Ned had left the apartment Tony took Peter back to his room.

The smaller boy was now on his back with Tony in the middle of his legs, keeping them spread as he kissed and nibbled at the boy's mouth. 

Tony finally pulled away from the boy's red swollen lips and got himself in position at Peter's hole. A pillow had already been placed under Peter's back to help keep his ass propped up slightly into the air.

"Mr Stark, please don't," Peter begged, preparing himself for the pain, even though the older man had already taken his time in opening him up with well lubed fingers. But Peter knew his objection meant nothing.

The smaller boy breathed in deeply when Tony sunk into him.

Peter was met with surprise as his body accepted the cock without to much trouble, though there was still pain, but nowhere near as much as the first time. In saying that however, Tony's cock still left him feeling full and stretched out, but at least he didn't feel like he was being implanted.

"Look at you, so beautiful for me, only for me. Isn't that right?" Tony moaned and kept pushing in until every inch of himself was inside the smaller boy's body, not taking his eyes of the youth's face below him.

Peter knew better than to argue, so bit his lip and nodded his head.

"You're mine aren't you, baby? I want to hear you say it." The older man took this time to pull out and gently ease himself back in which brought along a burning feeling, but thankfully it soon subsided.

"Y-Yes," he forced himself to say. It wasn't very often Tony said such possessive things like this, but it would always leave Peter shivering on the rare occasion it did happen.

"I don't want to keep telling you how to say things properly, try again." Tony pinched at Peter's left nipple before taking the right into his mouth, playing with the sensitive nub with his tongue.

"I-I'm yours, daddy." He jerked at the mouth around his nipple when teeth lightly grazed over it.

"That's better," Tony smiled as he took his lips away from Peter's chest and started speeding up his thrusts, moving his fingers from Peter's nipple down to his cock that was already hard and leaking from him being fingered for so long. "Going to make you cum, baby, but I want you to ask me nicely for it first."

Peter was stunned for a few seconds. There was no way he could do something like that.

"Daddy, please don't make me." The burning feeling was creeping back again as Tony moved faster and it was starting to make his eyes water, but his dick remained hard as it was still being played with.

"I'm not going to let you cum until you do." Tony pumped at Peter's cock and his climax was about to peak, however, it was abruptly stopped when the older man let go.

Peter couldn't care less if he came or not, he didn't want to break. He'd spent all this time hating himself for getting hard whenever Tony touched him, so asking to be able cum obviously wasn't something he was willing to do.

Unfortunately he poorly underestimated how hard it would be. He hadn't expected Tony to keep bringing him to the brink of his climax only to stop just before he got there, and it was soon becoming difficult to hold himself together.

"Please, le-" Peter bit his tongue, trying to stop himself from speaking any further as the words had slipped out without meaning to.

"That's it, baby, you can do it," Tony encouraged, still going back and forth inside of him as he went to play with Peter's dick again.

The build-up was becoming increasingly uncomfortable each time Tony stopped his hand and Peter couldn't keep his body still. He bent his legs up so his feet were flat on the bed before pushing them back down straight, he then bunched the bed sheets within his fist and jerked his head to the side.

A distressed cry left his throat as tears pooled in his eyes, he couldn't take it anymore.

"D-Daddy, please let me cum," Peter sobbed, shuddering when the unfamiliar beg hit his own ears.

Tony's fingers were back on his dick the second those words left his mouth, and Peter arched his back off the bed when he was finally allowed to reach orgasm.

Peter had never cum with Tony dick inside of him before and he was embarrassed to realize that his body clenched down around his cock as he did so, it made him wonder if the same thing happened whenever Tony fingered him.

"Fuck, baby, such a good boy," Tony moaned loudly. "You know what to say now."

Unfortunately, he knew all too well what Tony was talking about.

"T-Thank you, daddy." Peter kept his head to the side and stared at the wall and he could feel a tear slowly slide over the bridge of his nose, only to speed up as it met the wet trail that ran down his cheek.

Hands tightened around Peter's hips as Tony fucked him harder, making Peter whimper.

The older man then brought his head down to bury it in the teen's open neck, and soon Peter felt the warm substance spill inside of him as Tony's thrusting fell out of rhythm.

Panting heavily, the other man moved to rest his forehead on Peter's chest, trying to collect himself.

The younger boy winced when the cock was eased out of him. Tony then processed to lie down beside him, and Peter just let himself be pulled into the bigger man's chest.

Peter pulled at the blanket in an attempt to completely cover himself, but Tony took it off him and only draping it over their lower half instead. At least it was a little bit of modesty.

Peter tried to ignore the loathing he was feeling for himself because of what had just asked Tony to do, however, it was hard because he knew he should've been stronger and not given in so easily.

Tony spooned him from behind while bending his neck down to kiss along Peter's shoulder, every now and then giving him fresh hickeys which was now something that he almost always does afterward. The first few time this happened Peter tried his best to get away, not wanting to be in the older man's presence any longer, but eventually he ended up just accepting it after he lost count of how many times he failed to get away.

During this time Peter would try and keep his emotions at bay as his mind wandered all over the place. He used to spend it silently crying, but now he was able to keep the tears back, well, most of the times anyway.

Typically Peter never spoke while he was being held as Tony was always the one breaking the silence with delicately spoken words, which Peter assumed was the man's way of trying to soothe him. But now it was Peter's turn to break it.

  
"Why did you treat Ned like that today?" He asked quietly, still being confused about it the whole situation.

Tony moved his head back down onto the pillow and held him closer at the mention of his friend.

"It doesn't matter anymore."

"What do you mean it doesn't matter? Of course it does, you were so rude to him," Peter spoke with surprising confidence as he was starting to get irritated at Tony's lack of empathy.

"You really don't know do you?" Tony's voice was somewhat muffled as he nuzzled his nose into the back of Peter's hair.

"Know what?" Peter frowned, he wouldn't have asked he if knew the answer already.

"Baby, I hate seeing another boy's around you, so you can only imagine how shocked I was walking in to see one in your room."

What the hell was going on right now? It sounded like Tony was jealous of Ned. How in the hell does that make any senses?

"Are you serious?" Tony was reluctant to let him go, but Peter sat up on the bed anyway, making sure the blanket still covered him as he went, dismissing the pain in his ass as he moved. "You were rude to my best friend because you didn't want him in my room?" Peter questioned, tilting his head to the side, not trying to hide his annoyance anymore.

Why would he even get jealous in the first place? It's not as if he means anything to Tony, it's not like they were dating.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it." Tony sat up with him, not caring whether the blanket covered him.

"It's not me you should be saying sorry too, you made Ned feel super uncomfortable," Peter pointed out, keeping his eyes away from Tony's nudity as the blanket dropped away from him.

"I know, I just-" Tony closed his fist and breathed out in frustration. "I didn't like it."

"I don't- I don't understand why you-" Peter couldn't stop his bottom lip from trembling.

 _'Why are you doing this to me? Why are you even acting like this? Why do you pretend like you care about me?'_ all the questions Peter wanted to ask but was too scared to know the answer to.

So much for being able to hold his tears back.

"Hey, don't cry," Tony gently hushed, putting a hand on either side of the teen's face before kissing his lips. "I was just worried, that all."

That's all? Peter almost laughed in his face at how casually it was said as if all this was meant to be normal or something.

"Let me hold you for a little while longer, okay, baby?" Before Tony even got a sign of an answer, he started laying them back down.

Rather than saying no, like he wanted, Peter let himself be pulled back onto a naked embrace.

"I could never let you go, not for anyone," Tony whispered into his ear, making Peter's heart skip a few beats.

The smaller boy started shaking as he heard no sound of a lie in those possessive words.

Peter hadn't once thought about the long-term of all this. What if Tony was being serious? What if he really did plan on not letting him go? Surely he wouldn't stop him from moving out of home when he's older, would he?

Peter didn't want to think about it anymore, the crying was making his eyes sore which was making it hard to stay awake, but the last place he wanted to let himself fall asleep was in this man's arms, however, when Tony began gently playing with his hair Peter's eyes dropped even further. His body felt drained and Peter could feel himself losing his fight against sleep.

  
\----

  
It was roughly a month later and Peter chose not to touch on the whole 'I could never let you go' issue, or even think about it for that matter.

Tony had taken the liberty of upping their sex total to five and the older man would try and manipulate Peter into asking to cum and shamefully each time Peter gave in.

It didn't take long for Peter to realize how much he hated seeing May and Tony kiss, every time they did he'd have to look away. It was normal to be grossed out by your parent figure kissing someone, but it wasn't normal to feel guilty about it for the reasons he did.

As time went on Peter couldn't help but see that Tony was acting differently towards May and he was pretty sure she noticed it too, though it was only little things such as him not calling her hun anymore. Peter knew If she found out about them it would break her heart, and he wouldn't stop himself from feeling responsible.

Sometimes Tony did things that made Peter think he wanted to get caught, like kissing him in the hallway while May was in the kitchen, or hugging him goodnight and hold on to him for just that little bit too long, even when she was right in front of them. But May was clueless about everything, she never commented on or second-guessed anything, because why would she ever think her boyfriend was fucking her nephew?

 

Every time Tony took him it would always soft and slow and the older man would take his time making sure Peter wouldn't feel pain, however, tonight was a different story.

It was well past midnight when Peter was awoken to a tired looking Tony who had a slight smell of alcohol coming off him. Peter knew the other man liked to drink but he never took it too far so it was odd seeing him in this way.

The smaller boy was now face down on the bed, which in itself was unusual because in the past Tony had always made sure he was facing him when they did this.

There was hardly any foreplay involved before Tony pulled his hips up into the air and began fucking into him.

"Please not so hard, it's too much," Peter whimpered as he fisted at the sheet below him, but nothing was done to slow down the thrusting and it was starting to slip on the edge of painful. "Mr Stark, please-" Peter stopped and quickly corrected his mistake, "please, daddy, no more."

"Sorry, baby, daddy's had a stressful day at work, he needs this."

Peter quivered at the sound of skin hitting skin when Tony got faster and it felt like the air was being knocked out of him with each thrust. As the spring on the bed got louder Peter hoped beyond anything that May couldn't hear them.

Thankfully the other man didn't last long, most likely due to the alcohol in his system.

Tony pulled out and Peter collapsed on the bed when he was let go.

Tony didn't hug or kiss Peter after or even whisper sweet words to him like he always did, the older man simply fixed himself up and left the room.

Peter could feel his shallow breaths rebounding back onto his face as he panted into his pillow. Not only was this was the first time Tony showed next to no care or affection towards him, but it was also the first time he didn't bother to get him hard, not that Peter was complaining. However, it was very out of character for Tony to do that or even be this rough with him. This past month Tony had been much more caring towards him then he'd ever been before, so being treated this way was a quite a shock to his system.

Peter cried into his pillow feeling more empty and used than ever before. He got angry with himself for even considering that he knew the man well enough to know what he was really like.

Even after going through everything Tony had done, Peter still somehow managed to trick himself into thinking the older man might actually care about him, even if it was just a little bit, though looking at it now it was clear to him how wrong he'd been and It was a severe mistake he didn't want to make again.

  
\----

  
When he got back from school the next afternoon Peter was surprised to see Tony already home, sitting at the dining table waiting for him. He went out of his way to avoid Tony that morning, making sure to leave before he had the chance to speak to him because Peter didn't want to hear anything he had to say.

As soon as he entered the apartment Tony stood up and started apologizing.

"Peter, baby, I'm sorry for what happened last night, it was so selfish of me." Tony approached him and held on to Peter's shoulders. "Are you hurt? Are you sore?"

"No, I'm fine," he said bluntly.

Tony attempted to pull him into a hug, but Peter shrugged the hands away and started walking towards his room. He wasn't in the mood to put up with Tony's fake apologies.

"Peter, don't be upset with me, let me make it up to you." Tony followed right behind him.

Peter attempted to shut the door, knowing full well it would do nothing, which it didn't because Tony pushed it right back open before it even had the chance to close.

"Don't be like this, baby, I said I was sorry." Tony was now up in his personal space something Peter was unfortunately used to by now.

"Is that meant to make it better?" Peter stepped backward to gain some distance, but it didn't last long because Tony moved with him.

 _'Is that meant to make any of this better?'_ Peter was going to say but saw no point in it.

"I told you I'd make it up to you." Tony was now toe to toe with him, staring directly into his eyes.

Peter shook his head, he knew what Tony meant by 'making it up to him' and he wasn't interested, then again that never troubled Tony.

"I don't want you to make it up to me, just leave me alone." Peter turned around, facing away from the gaze that was being thrown his way, he understood that having his back turned made him more vulnerable, but in the end it didn't matter, if Tony wanted to do something then it was going to happen.

"You know I won't do that." Tony's strong arms enclosed around him and began dragging him over to the bed, the older man then sat on the side and forced Peter to sit on his lap.

"Let go of me!" Peter struggled against the grip.

"Just let me make it up to you, please, baby." Tony arms held on tighter around his midsection to hold his arms in place.

"I don't want you to!" Tony pulled at Peter's pants which made him struggle harder.

"Peter, stop fighting me, you should know by now it gets you nowhere." It's been a while since Tony's had to use such a stern tone against him.

The deep voice almost scared Peter enough into wanting to submit and it made him realize how far he'd fallen.

But In the end Tony was right, he was no match in comparison and this was something he'd come to terms with long ago. After so many times of trying to fight and still being overpowered he eventually gave up, so he didn't know why he was bothering to fight now.

"It's okay, baby," Tony cooed, kissing Peter's temple when his struggles weakened. "You know I'm not going to hurt you, just make you feel good, like always. Okay?"

Peter's breath was uneven as he exhaled and he knew there was no way out, not unless he screamed and one of the neighbors heard him, but that was never an option seeing as though he was too scared of the consequences. For all he knew there could be much worst waiting for him if he were to attempt to call for help.

Peter nodded his head, unwilling agreeing for Tony to do what he wanted and tears trickled down his face as he tried to hold himself together.

 

He was naked from the waist down, still on Tony's lap. The older man had his feet at Peter's ankles, pushing them apart not only to keep his legs spread but to also hold him in place, which Peter didn't really think it was necessary seeing as though he wasn't trying to resist anymore.

Tony has one hand underneath Peter's shirt, teasing a nipple while the other was handling his cock, bringing him to the verge of orgasm.

Peter was confused when the hand around his cock kept going, normally this is the point where Tony would make him ask for it, but instead, the hand continued to pump him with no signs of slowing down.

Peter's stomach muscles tensed up as he came and he wasn't able to stop his hips from twisting side to side, causing his ass to grind against Tony's clothed erection.

Tony then licked up every drop of cum that spilled on his hand without hesitation, and before Peter could come down from his orgasm, he was being laid across the bed. He didn't bother to object when Tony completely undressed him, discarding the cum stained shirt to the corner of the room, or even when a pillow was placed under his back before two fingers pushed into him.

Tony knew his body that well that it only took a matter of seconds for the digits to find his prostate. Tony massaged over the area before taking Peter's sensitive cock into his mouth. Peter whined and tried to tell the other man that he couldn't get hard again, but he was shortly proven wrong after five minutes of Tony skillfully working his tongue across every inch of his cock and balls.

It really made him despise his teenage body.

When Peter was fully erect, Tony stopped and got himself undressed. The teen stared up at the white ceiling with his knees bent and feet flat on the bed, staying motionless as the older man lubed himself up.

When Tony entered him, Peter wanted so badly for it to hurt, so maybe then his erection would go away, but it didn't, he was too used to the stretch by now that his body took the older man in with no difficulty.

Peter didn't take his eyes off the ceiling as every thrust sent Tony cock rubbing against his prostate. But apparently Tony wasn't pleased with Peter's lack of attention since he brought the teen's face down so they were now looking detrecting at each other. Tony's features were composed, but his eyes gave way how much he was loving every moment of this.

Peter was startled when they suddenly began shifting their position. Tony pulled out and sat up against the wall, lifting the smaller boy with him as he went. Peter didn't understand what was happening because he was certain the other man hadn't cum yet.

Tony then man handled Peter's body into his lap so that their abdomens were almost completely touching.

Feeling unsteady, Peter planted his knees on either side of Tony's thighs to settle himself.

Tony held Peter's hips to keep the boy from moving his spread thighs, he then slipped his cock back inside and this action caused Peter to groan due to the new angle that left him feeling full.

Peter looked at the man with scared and confused eyes as he was made to completely sit down on his cock.

"Move your hips for daddy." Tony dug his fingers into Peter's ass and spread his cheeks before letting go, he then moved his fingers to trail up and down the boy's legs.

"N-No, I-I can't," Peter stuttered, peering down between their bodies, watching both their chests rising and falling and he could see his own cock sitting upright between their stomachs.

"Sure you can, give it a try."

Peter tried wrapping his head around the request, getting fucked was hard enough but forcing himself to ride Tony cock sounded like an impossible thing to do, but the longer he denied the older man the longer it would take.

"May might be home soon, baby, you're going to have to get a move on." Clearly becoming impatient, Tony rolled his hips up and the movement made Peter's knees lift off the bed which led him to cling to Tony's shoulders for support before he fell off balance.

Once they settled back down Peter swallowed roughly before willing his shaking knees to lift his hips up halfway, he then hesitated before slowly lowered himself back down.

"There we go, you're doing great."

Peter didn't move straight away, but he eventually lifted himself further up to the tip of Tony's cock. As he stayed there the head of the cock threatened to slip out from inside him, however before it could he sunk back down until he could feel Tony's balls touching his ass.

"Look at your pretty cock bouncing up and down for me," the older man said with no shame before placing hands on either side of Peter's hips to help him move faster.

Seeing as though he had nowhere else to hide, Peter screwed his eyes shut and hid his red face in Tony's neck as he continued to move. Now all he could think about was his cock humiliatingly bounced on Tony's stomach every time his hips went up, and even harder when they went back down.

Fingers stroked along Peter's dick in a teasing fashion before they gripped it tighter and increased the movement.

"You're going to have to ask this time." Tony fisted his cock but choose to stop when he felt Peter's body begin to tense from getting close.

Not wanting to prolong this anymore, Peter didn't wait to be told again.

"Daddy-" Peter choked on a sob but forced himself to continue, "daddy, p-please let me cum."

"Perfect, baby." Tony pushed his own hips up and began fucking into him.

Peter wasn't even moving anymore as the cock pumped in and out of him, it didn't sync with that way his cock was getting jerked, but that didn't matter because the all too familiar feeling of unwanted pleasure tore throughout his midsection. He curled himself into the body in front of him as he rid out his orgasm, he could feel his own cum spilling out hot between them and Tony sounded more than pleased at the feeling.

His body twitched as he came back to himself, but Tony didn't give Peter much time before he wrapped his arms around his lower waist, and without holding back the older man began fucking into him harder. Peter was just glad it was as rough as the night before.

Tony started pushing down on the smaller boy's hips, forcing him to meet each thrust, and Peter openly cringed at the sinful sounds their bodies were making as they hit against each other.

"Fuck I'm-" Tony cut himself off as he bit down on Peter's neck, ejaculating deep within him.

Peter cried out and jerked up as the teeth sunk into his skin. He scratched his nails along Tony's shoulders as the bite got harder. How did Tony expect him to hide this one from May?

Tony fucked up into him a few more times before steadily dropping his ass back on the bed to station them both on the mattress.

"Thank you for helping me, daddy," Peter panted out in the midst of their heavy breathing, but was soon horrified when what he said finally hit him. He'd been made to say that so many times that it involuntarily slipped out without him even needing to be told.

The older man pulled him down by the nape of the neck into a passionate kiss and all Peter did in return was part his lips.

After the kiss was over Tony pulled him down further so Peter was now completely laying against him and Peter's soft cock pressed between their stomachs. Tony made no move to take his own out which was still slowly softening inside Peter's body.

"You're just so good for me," Tony voice was slightly muffled as he kissed Peter's hairline. "So beautiful."

Peter told himself not to fall back into Tony's trap as the older man continued to quietly mutter compliments and soothing words into his ear like he'd done countless times before. He wouldn't let himself be manipulated again into thinking Tony cared about him.

"I could never let you go," Tony promised as he ran fingers through Peter's short hair.

There were those words again, the same words that would make him shake in fear of the unknown. How long was this going to go on for? What would happen if he tried to leave?

"Don't cry, baby, you did such a good job."

Peter didn't realize how loud his sniffing was, or how wet he had made the part of Tony's shoulder that his cheek was resting against.

"Come on, let's go shower before May gets home." Tony lifted up the teen's hips before easing his flaccid cock out from where it was buried in.

Tony did most of the work in getting them off the bed and Peter was too exhausted to care. The boy made no fight as he was lead to the shower by firm hands around his shoulders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never really read rimming before because it's never been my kind of thing, but I really wanted to give writing it a go, so I'm sorry if I butchered it!
> 
> Feel free to let me know what you think :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was totally going to leave it at the last chapter, but then I kinda wanted to write some more. Hope you like it! :)

Peter was slowly becoming frustrated as he stood in front of the mirror in his bedroom. He'd spent the past fifteen minutes trying on multiple different shirts, hoping at that least one of them would cover the red mark on his neck from the night before, unfortunately, however, not a single one came remotely close.

"Peter, breakfast," May called from the kitchen.

After hearing that, Peter desperately tried finding something else to wear, knowing he couldn't pull out the 'I'm not feeling well' card again considering he had used it to get out of dinner last night. He didn't want May worrying about him even more than she already was, she didn't deserve that stress.

Peter decided to try on a jumper when a knocking then came from the door, making him realize he hadn't replied to May.

"I'll be out in a minute," Peter answered while shoving the jumper over his head and rolling it down his torso with haste.

Despite what Peter had said, the door started opening anyway, giving him a clear indication that it was Tony behind it.

"I said I'd be out in a minute," Peter mumbled before going back to fixing his jumper in the mirror, trying to ignore the very person who was responsible for turning his life upside down.

The teen let out a noise of frustration because every time he pulled his hood up to cover the mark it would roll right back down.

Sometimes he really felt like the world was against him.

Tony didn't leave the room, nor did he say anything, instead he walked over to stand behind the agitated teen.

Feeling eyes staring at him through the mirror, Peter looked down and shifted uncomfortably. He didn't look away from his bare feet when a hand touched his elbow, nor did he flinch when it dragged its way up the length of his arm then over his shoulder and onto his neck.

Even though he kept his body still, Peter couldn't stop his thoughts from running crazy. Images of what Tony made him do last night kept flashing through his mind. He couldn't stop thinking about how easy it was for this man to pin him down, or how scared he could make him just by simply using stern words.

"I'm sorry, baby, I didn't mean to bite you so hard." Tony smoothed a gentle thumb over the angry red skin on Peter's neck. "It is sore?" He questioned with guilt in his tone.

Peter simply shrugged his shoulders. It wasn't constantly painful, but whenever he moved his neck in certain ways it would get uncomfortable.

"I couldn't help it, you felt so good." Tony brought his lips down to softly kiss over the mark he created.

"D-Don't, she might- she's out there, she could come in," Peter stammered, quickly turning around and nervously eyeing the door that was ajar.

"You have no idea how cute it is when you stumble over your words." Tony took the opportunity of Peter facing him to take the boy into a kiss.

Peter tried turning away, but the firm hold around his head was preventing him from going anywhere.

A tongue pushed past his lips and Peter resisted the temptation of bitting down on it, he didn't want to imagine the trouble he might get in if he did.

"What are you two doing? Your breakfast is getting cold."

Tony loosen his grip and Peter came close to knocking the hanging mirror off the wall when he jumped back, however, Tony was quick to steady him before he could stumble.

Peter's eyes snapped to the door with fear, thinking May had walked in on them, though relief quickly washed over him when he saw it still ajar and no aunt in sight.

"Be out in a sec, just waking him up," Tony called back.

The older man sighed in what Peter could only describe as annoyance before letting go of his arms. Peter got confused when Tony started bunching his jumper around his neck then pulling on the strings of the hood to fasten it in place.

"There." Tony patted him on the shoulder while giving him a smile.

Peter turned to look at himself in the mirror and was thankful to see the hood was covering up the mark quite well and was no longer rolling back down.

Tony closed his eyes while pressing a kiss it the back of Peter's head, and Peter could feel the other man's nose nuzzling into his hair before he heard the sound of him inhaling deeply, smelling him.

One last kiss was then placed on his head before Tony left the room, leaving Peter more anxious than when he entered.

Not wanting to look at himself any longer than necessary, Peter tidied his bedhead and checked himself over one more time before following the older man out.

 

Tony and May were quietly talking while they ate, though his aunt's attention quickly switched to Peter when he approached the dining table.

"You feeling better, sweetie?" May asked as she stood and pulled him into a hug.

Her hugs always made Peter feel safe as he knew Tony couldn't do anything to him while he was in her arms.

"Yeah, I feel a lot better, great actually," Peter lied, hugging her back while trying to keep the guilt off his face.

"I'm starting to get a little worried about how often you aren't feeling well. Maybe I should take you to see a doctor."

"They're just headaches, no big deal. I think it's just stress from school, you know tests and whatnot." Peter didn't think it wasn't too bad of an excuse considering it was on such short notice.

May pulled back and quickly kissed his forehead. "Okay, but you can talk to me about anything you-" she cut herself off and frowned in confusion.

"Peter, exactly where did you get this?" May pushed his jaw to the side, showcasing his now visible red mark that Peter could only assume had been uncovered during their hug.

Starting to panic, Peter flickered his eyes to Tony for a brief second, but the older man didn't notice as he sat back in his chair, looking deep in thought.

"Have you got yourself a secret lover your not telling us about or something?" May questioned, narrowing her eyes.

"N-No- I just- I," he fumbled over his words, becoming less and less convincing by the second. "I got in a fight yesterday at school."

May rolled her eyes and almost chuckled. "Peter, who do you take me for? I know a love bite when I see one."

Before he could protest any further, May pulled at his collar, exposing the mixture of old and new hickeys that would normally be hidden away.

"A fight was it?" She cocked an eyebrow and dropped her hand to place it on her hip. "Is there a reason you've been hiding this from me?"

"It's-" Peter's mind was running a thousand miles an hour trying to figure out what to say. A panic attack was creeping it's way up his chest, being seconds away from unleashing, but before it could, there was an overly loud sigh that came from Tony, catching both May's and Peter's attention.

"Sorry, kid, I have to tell her," Tony spoke as he stood from his chair, looking serious.

Peter's eyes flew open wide in alarm. Oh god no, this couldn't be happening. He wouldn't do that, would he?

"Tell me what?" May's curious tone was replaced with worry as she turned to face her boyfriend.

Peter shook his head at Tony, silently begging him. 'Please no, anything but this, please don't ruin the one good thing in my life.'

Tony scratched at his goatee, sighing once more.

"I came home early from work yesterday and found Peter with a boy," Tony admitted quickly as if to get it over and done with, like ripping off a band-aid.

All the air Peter was holding quickly rushed out of his lungs, and he clutched at his chest while stumbling back a foot in absolute shock and relief.

"Boy?" May questioned, tilting her head slightly to the side, almost looking as shocked as what Peter felt.

Exhaling heavily, the teen tried to bring himself down from his panic before May saw him. He had seriously thought Tony was going to tell her, he had actually believed his life was about to crumble in around him. Now that he actually thought about it though, it would've been a stupid thing for Tony to admit to, especially to May of all people.

Why did Tony have to say it was a boy though? It wasn't that he was ashamed of being gay, he just wasn't ready to tell May that yet. Then again after going through all this, he wasn't sure if he was ever going tell her.

Then it clicked. Tony knew if it was a girl then May would keep on asking too many questions, there wouldn't be a good enough reason as to why Peter hadn't already told her, however with a boy she wouldn't want to push him into saying anything he wasn't ready to.

So basically Tony just shoved him out of the closet, landing him right at May's feet, and there wasn't a single thing he could do to stop it.

Tony nodded at May's question before turned his attention to Peter, and God the man could really act because there was an actual look of guilt on his face.

"Sorry, Peter, I couldn't lie to her."

Couldn't lie to her? What a messed up joke.

"Peter, is that true?" May turned to look back at him, and she must have seen the tears in his eyes because her shocked expression quickly softened.

Peter nodded, not trusting his voice to speak right now. He didn't mean to cry, but all these emotions were overwhelming and he couldn't hold them in anymore.

May stepped forward and wrapped him back into another comforting hug. "Why didn't you tell me?" Her voice was soft without a single hint of anger.

Peter's heart ached knowing that he needed to play along to make this believable. He thought hard about what he was going to say before steadying his voice enough to speak again.

"I was scared and didn't know how to tell you." Peter snifted, moving his head to the side to wipe at his eyes before continuing, "I didn't want you to hate me."

little did she know what those words actually meant to him, they perfectly describe why he hadn't told her about Tony.

"Peter, there's nothing wrong with you liking boy's," she reassured while pulling back and cupping his cheeks with her hands, wiping away some of his tears. "I will always love you no matter what, you know that right?"

Peter nodded his head in her hands. Of course he knew May loved him, but how would she feel finding out that the man she trusted had done this? Would she blame herself? Would she be disgusted if she found out that he knew what her own boyfriend's lips tasted like? The very same lips that she kisses every day. Would she ever be able to look at him again knowing he knew what it felt like to have Tony on top of him, inside him?

"Good," she smiled and lightly squeezed his cheeks. "You don't have to talk to me about if you aren't ready, but promise not to keep anymore secret from me. Okay?"

"Promise." The guilt Peter felt was immense but he still managed a broken smile.

Somehow things were better this way, what she didn't know couldn't hurt her, and Peter would pick her happiness over his own any day.

____

  
Now that May thought Peter was in a relationship Tony had free range to leave hickeys wherever he wanted, though he would always and be careful about what times he left them there, making sure not to mark him at night after May got home, because a hickey showing up in the morning that wasn't there the night before would definitely cause some questioning.

It wasn't just May he was lying to now, Ned had been quick to question Peter about the hickeys he was receiving and Peter had to lie by saying he was seeing someone from another school. Ned was a little hurt at first that he didn't get told about it earlier, but other than that though he took it quite well.

It troubled Peter deeply seeing how submissive he was slowly becoming. Not only that but he was getting better at knowing what Tony wanted from him and when he wanted it, for example, asking to cum was no longer something he needed to be told to do, because he knew exactly when Tony wanted him to say it.

After the first time he asked to cum without Tony telling him to, he cried for what seemed like hours, all the while being held and told how much of a good boy he was. Though Peter could only hate himself for it.

  
_____

 

Today wasn't like every other day, Tony wasn't home like he usually was at this time of the afternoon, instead, he was on a business trip a few states away. When first hearing about it, Peter thought he was finally going to get a break from the older man's clutches, but of course, like always, he was wrong.

So here he was, sitting at his desk in front of his laptop with skype open, waiting for Tony to call, just like his text message had instructed him to do.

Skype wasn't something Peter had ever bothered with before, however, Tony made sure to set up an account for him before he left so they could in his words 'stay in contact'.

Suddenly a call tone started coming through the speakers of his laptop which caused Peter to jump slightly, and seeing Tony's name on the screen did nothing to ease his anxiety.

The cursor of his mouse lingered over the answer button momentarily, being terrified of what was to come, but eventually, he clicked it.

After the click two separate video feeds popped up, one being of Tony which took up the majority of the screen, whereas the other was of Peter that was smaller and off to the side. He knew things would be switched around on Tony's end, giving the older man a much bigger view of how small and insecure he looked.

"Hey, kid," Tony greeted, leaning back in his chair with a calm demeanor, and behind him, Peter could see a nice looking hotel room with white painted walls and a dark grey carpet.

"Hi, Mr Stark," Peter replied quietly, but he was quick to correct himself when he saw Tony raising an eyebrow, obviously not pleased with how he was addressed. "Hi, daddy," he muttered.

"Much better." Tony's pulled his lips into a smile. "I've missed you, baby."

Peter wanted to roll his eyes, it's barely been two days.

Their conversation started off oddly normal with Tony asking how his day at school was, though Peter still managed to make it awkward as he stumbled over his words, and he soon started stuttering on top of it when he remembered that Tony thought it was cute when he did that, which all lead to the other man was giving him an adoring smile.

Peter pretended to be paying attention when Tony talked about how his work conference was going, he just wanted him to hurry up so they could get this over and done with, whatever this was, but it took a good ten minutes before the older man started changing the subject.

"Are you going to be a good boy for daddy tonight, baby?" Tony asked with lust starting to form in his voice.

Peter nodded his head while keeping his eyes off the screen.

"Before I left I put something in the drawer of your desk, how about you take it out and have a look," Tony suggested, and Peter could practically hear the smile on his face as he spoke.

Peter's stomach knotted up, having no idea what to expect. He was thinking of so many different things and none of them were good, still, he did what he was told and open the drawer beside him.

Carefully placed under some papers, Peter found a dark blue drawstring pouch.

"Open it up," Tony said after a while of Peter just staring at it.

Peter pulled on the string top and nervously reached in until his hand to come in contact with something long and smooth, he then wrapped his fingers around the object before taking it out.

Soon as his eyes had landed on it Peter knew exactly what it was, and he knew his reaction to it was childish, but he couldn't help but almost drop the anal plug out of shock.

Tony chuckled, seemingly finding the reaction amusing, or even cute as he would put it.

When Tony asked him if he liked it, Peter completely ignored him, having to much concern for the black silicone object in his hand to even think about answering. The tip of the plug started out small and rounded before it grew in width as it went down, then just over half way it began narrowing back in until it reached the T shaped base.

Eventually, the older man got his attention back to tell him there was one last thing in the bag.

Peter's anxiety only got worse when he found a small round remote that had a singular button in the middle. He didn't know much about sex toys, but it didn't take much guessing to know what the remote was used for.

Peter placed both objects on the table and flickered his eyes back up to Tony.

"What's it for?" Peter quietly asked, knowing it was a stupid question.

"I want you to use it for me."

Peter's eyes widened as his worry was confirmed. He then looked down at the plug, not seeing how he could possibly get himself to do that.

"It's nothing to worry about, it won't hurt," Tony tried to reassure, probably because he saw the scared look on Peter's face.

It hurting was the last thing Peter cared about right now. How could Tony ever expect him to do something like that? He'd never even held a sex toy until now, yet he wanted him to use it while he watched.

"D-Daddy, please no. I-I don't know how to." Peter shook his head, not bothering to mention the fact that he didn't want to.

"That's okay, just go sit on the bed and take it and the laptop with you. I'll walk you through it."

Peter shook his head once more, but before he could open his mouth to beg, Tony was speaking again.

"Peter, please don't make me tell you again," Tony spoke as though he was seconds away from using that stern voice.

Peter folded his bottom lip with his top as his shaking body moved to do what he was told. He unplugging the laptop from its charger and walked it over to his bed, along with the plug and remote in his hands. It was terrifying to know how much Tony's voice alone could manipulate him.

"Good boy," Tony praised him with a smile as Peter sat down. "Before you do anything you're going to need some lube."

Peter searched around the top drawer of his bedside table where Tony made him keep the lube for easy access, and once it was in his hand he placed next to the plug, trying not to think about what he was going to be doing with it.

"Start off by getting undressed." Tony was keeping his voice soft as he spoke, like he was trying to help keep Peter calm, though it definitely wasn't working.

Peter stood up and sidestepped out of the camera's range before lifting his shirt up and over his head, but then stopped to hold the soft fabric to his chest in hesitation. This is the point where he knew he should refuse, all he needed to do was shut the laptop lid to end the call. He wondered what the consequences would be when Tony got home, he's never straight up disobeyed him like that before.

"Peter?" Tony questioned, bring Peter back to himself.

The boy made a small noise of acknowledgment to confirm that he was still there before letting his shirt drop, and a messy pile gathered next to Peter's bed as he stripped away each piece of clothing that covered his body.

Now being fully naked, Peter tightened his eyes closed and moved back to the bed, making sure to keep his cock covered as he sat down, and he only let go when his lower half couldn't be seen on the screen.

Tony hummed in approval as his lust filled eyes roamed over the naked boy's torso. Peter crossing his arms over his chest in an attempt to cover his bare skin, though all it did was make him look smaller.

There was no way Peter could've prepared himself for what Tony told him to do next.

"Now lay down on your stomach and spread your legs, then put the laptop between them so I can see." Tony quickly licked his lips, not taking his eyes off the smaller boy.

Peter bit at the inside of his cheek, eyeing the bed with a daunting feeling in his gut that made him shudder. He hated how casual Tony was being about all this, as if these instructions were meant to be the easiest things to follow.

When he went to lay down, his body wouldn't move, he was stuck there, staring at the pattern on the blanket.

"I can't," Peter whispered, being on the verge of tears.

"Why not, baby? It'll be easier for you if you lay down."

'Because I don't want to. Because I don't want you to see me like that. Because doing this without you physically forcing me somehow makes it worse.' Either one of those answers would do, but Peter never spoke what was on his mind, so why would he now?

"It- it's too embarrassing." Embarrassment was only one of the many things he was feeling right, but it was the all he could manage to say.

"You don't need to be embarrassed, it's just us."

'Just us' he said it like that was meant to make him feel better or something. Surely Tony couldn't be this clueless.

"Please do it for daddy, I really need some help relaxing after my long day of work," Tony said after Peter hadn't spoken. "Baby, I really don't want to get mad with you." The older man in leaned, turning his expression into something a little more serious when Peter still didn't move.

A small cry pushed past Peter's lips when his stiff limbs began to obey. He shifted the laptop to the center of the bed then went to lay down in front of it like he was instructed to, and Peter whimpered as he pushed his face into the bed and he spread his legs in front of the camera.

"So pretty," Tony purred, and the chair he was sitting in creaked as he shifted himself forward. "Just move a little closer and tilt the screen down so I can see you better."

Peter looked over his shoulder and cringed at the sight of himself on screen. His ass was barely in frame, however, the dimples on his lower back were on full display as the light from the ceiling hit them from a certain angle, causing them to look more pronounced than usual.

Peter forced himself to keep looking as he timidly inched his way down the bed, not stopping until the corner of the laptop poked at his upper thigh. The teen's back curved as he reached behind himself to pull the screen down, giving Tony the view that he wanted.

After Tony's pleased nod, Peter put his head back on the mattress, not being able to look at himself anymore, nor the desire in the other man's eyes

"Put a pillow under your hips for me."

When lifting his head up, Peter chose not to acknowledge the small wet patch on his blanket from where he'd been quietly crying, instead, he went about getting a pillow from the top of his bed.

Peter raised himself up and placed the pillow underneath his body, he then lowered his hips back down to rest atop of it which made his cock push against his stomach.

Once he was settled, Peter made the regrettable decision of glancing at the screen. The way his hips slopped over the pillow caused his cheeks to slightly part, giving Tony a not so modest view of his hole. He also couldn't help but notice his own thighs wobbling as his body uncontrollably trembled.

Peter didn't think he could feel any more insecure, that was until he remembered Tony was getting a much bigger display of his ass on the other end of the call.

"God, I wish I could be with you right now," Tony groaned.

Peter turned his attention to the other man on the screen, and he noticed that Tony had taken his pants off and now was giving his cock long, slow strokes. Peter quickly turned away again, not wanting to see it.

Tony continued to admire Peter's ass for a while longer before continuing to speak, "You're going to need to open yourself up before you can put the plug in."

"Open myself up?" Peter questioned, but directly after asking he understood what that meant. "But- I- I've never-" Peter's words got caught in his throat as he harshly swallowed, cringing at the idea of fingering himself in front of a camera for Tony's viewing pleasure.

"All you need to do is take it slow."

"Daddy, no I can't, I can't do this." Peter made the mistake of trying to get up.

"Peter." Tony's tone was quick to change into something more deep and chilling, and the laptop vibrated against Peter's thigh ever so slightly as it came through the speakers.

The one-word warning was enough for Peter to lay back down and apologize, leaving him feeling helpless and pathic because he knew he had the opportunity to stop this but was to scare do it.

"Good boy, I'm going to walk you through it." Tony went right back to his soothing voice. It was a complete mystery to Peter how the man could change between the two so quickly. "Take some lube and gently start off with one finger."

Peter tried to keep his sobs down as he grabbed the bottle of lube. He then pumped some onto his fingers before twisting his arm behind himself to hover a single digit over the ring of muscle between his cheeks. As he hesitated, he could hear Tony talking behind him, telling him that it was okay. Peter knew that it wasn't.

Peter pushed his face further into the bed when his own warmth wrapped around his finger, but before he even got halfway, he pulled back out for a second due to the strange feeling, but he soon willed himself to push back in, and his body opened up for him as he slowly sunk in deeper.

When his finger couldn't go any further, Peter didn't move, instead, he kept it there as he cried weakly. He wondered how long it was going to take to get the plug in because it already felt like it took forever just getting this far.

Tony soon encouraged him to start moving it around, so Peter scrunched his face up and did what was asked of him. It felt a great deal different compared to when Tony would do it, Peter's fingers weren't as big nor were they as skillful, Tony would've been halfway to forcing him cum by now as his prostate would've been found long ago. Though Peter definitely wasn't complaining about it not being Tony.

Peter didn't have the faintest idea of how this was meant to be done properly. He wondered whether or not he should be pushing his finger down against his walls, or just moving it in and out. Whatever the answer was there was no way he was going to ask Tony for it.

"You can add another one now." Tony moaned deeply, though Peter could tell he wasn't anywhere near his climax.

Peter completely pulled out the first finger before pressing two at his entrance.

Needing fresh oxygen, Peter turned his head to the side so his face was no longer buried away. He then sucked in deeply and shoulders rose with him and fell down as he let the air back out through his nose.

He tried pushing out the thought of Tony watching, instead, he tried to imagine himself being alone, however, it was next to impossible because the older man kept telling him how good of a job he was doing, but he told himself to could do this.

Peter whimpered slightly as he pushed in, but there was no pain, only the strange and unfamiliar sensation of his own fingers stretching himself.

After getting halfway and not having enough lube, Peter had to pull his fingers out and pump some more into his hand. He then spread the clear gel around before trying again, all while making sure to avoid looking at himself on the screen.

Peter found more success on the second attempt as he was able to sink in all the way with no trouble, and Tony gave him some time to adjust before shamelessly telling him to scissor his fingers.

Peter separated the two digests until he could feel a burn, and he quickly brought them back together to stop the unpleasant feeling. He didn't know what he was doing wrong, it wouldn't normally hurt like that.

"I know it's hard, but you still have a bit more to go before you can put the toy in," Tony informed him, though Peter was well aware. "Do you remember how gently I do it for you?"

As if he could ever forget what it felt like to have Tony's fingers inside of him, not to mention it was still fresh in his mind considering Tony had done it the night before he left.

"Unfortunately I can barely see your face, baby, you're going to need to use your words," Tony said after Peter simply nodded at the question.

"Y-Yes, I remember," Peter muttered back.

"Good, try doing it like that."

Not wanting the plug to hurt, Peter, to the best of his ability, continued to finger himself, all while trying to match his movement to the way Tony would do it. It wasn't something he liked thinking about, but in the end, it did aid him in his efforts.

Now when he pushed his fingers apart he made sure not to use to much force, instead, he worked his way up to it, gradually moving them further apart each time.

Eventually, the time came when he was asked to stop, and Peter, by the instructions of Tony, lubed up the black plug, and once it was ready Peter held it in his hand, staring at it with dread.

"Daddy, can we stop here please?" Peter tried giving Tony his best pleading face as he looked over his shoulder, though he could see it wasn't working.

"No, baby, I want to see you put it in." He didn't know at what point Tony had taken his shirt off, but the man was now fully naked, still lazily playing with his erection.

Peter's tears thickened as his cries grew heavier, but he tried to hold them back because he was sick of crying in front of Tony.

Getting the tip of the plug in was easy, but it started to become difficult as it grew in width, it wasn't painful but it definitely was uncomfortable. Peter wasn't sure when he started panting, but it only grew heavier the wider the plug got.

Peter whimpered and stopped when the thickest part entered him.

"Keep going, you're doing great, just relax," Tony cooed from behind.

Peter took the advice and attempted to slowly relax his muscles to the best of their capability, he then took another deep breath and tried again. It felt like a miracle, but he managed to get the thickest part in, and the rest slide in easily after that.

Peter laid his arms back down beside himself with the plug now being completely embedded within him. Annoyingly enough the object poked perfectly against his prostate, like Tony had picked it out to match his body just right.

"I'm so proud of you, baby." The praise made Peter feel even worse as Tony moaned it out. "Lift your hips up so I can see all of you."

Peter shamefully did want he was told by pushing his hips up a few inches, though still keeping his head and chest on the bed.

"Fuck, look at you, so beautiful."

Peter's laptop wasn't the best quality, but in no way did it distort the way his hole stretched and twitched around the plug.

"But you're still soft." Tony hummed, sounding slightly disappointed. "Turn around and lay on your back"

The plug pushed against Peter's walls as he rotated himself around to face the ceiling, making him whine slightly. The teen made sure to keep his legs spread in front of the laptop when he was fully lying in his back, knowing better than to close them.

The pillow was now under his lower back keeping his ass off the bed, a familiar position he knew too well.

Peter knew Tony could see straight up the front of his body now, he would be able to see how his chest was working rapidly with his unsteady breathing, and how his stomach muscles tightened and loosened as the plug continued to rub against him.

"Get yourself hard for me," Tony spoke after a while of being distracted by the sight in front of him.

Peter saw that coming from a mile away, though it still didn't make it any easier. He hadn't touched himself since Tony walked in on him masturbating, this would be the first time in months he's got hard without it being by Tony's hands.

Peter picked up his cock starting stroking himself, and the small amount of lube that remained on his hand helped him move with ease. He stared up at the roof, again imagining himself to be alone and not being watched, just like it used to be, and since Tony was no longer talking it was easier for Peter to think about random porn videos to help himself along, though it was needless to say he wasn't thinking about the video he was watching when Tony caught him, it definitely wasn't his favorite anymore, then again he didn't actually have a favorite now.

It took time but eventually Peter got himself hard, though Tony seemed to be more than happy to watch the slow show.

"Stop there." Tony's groaning voice cut the boy out of his thoughts.

Peter dropped his now erect cock to lay flat on his stomach and waited to be told what to do next.

"Good boy. Have you got the remote?"

Peter patted around his bed, looking for it with high anxiety.

Finally, his fingers found the small remote that matched the color and texture of the silicone plug. He then proceeded to hold it up to show the other man he had it.

"Good, now click the button."

Peter's hovered his thumb over the button momentarily before doing what he was told.

Immediately after clicking it Peter's entire body jerked against the bed. He'd already suspected that the plug would start vibrating, however, what he hadn't prepared himself for was just how intense the vibration would be.

Peter clicked the button again, desperately trying to turn it off, unfortunately that only made it stronger.

"How do I turn it off?" Peter gasped, gripping at the blanket with his free hand.

"I want you to keep it on," Tony spoke his demand unwavering as he watched the teen struggle to keep still.

"But It feels-" _'like my insides are literally vibrating'_ Peter almost said but chose not to. "I don't like it."

"You'll get used to it soon."

Peter didn't like that answer, so he tried feeling around the remote for another button, but he came up with nothing.

Peter made the rash decision to double click the remote, he thought maybe it was one of those things where if you click the button twice fast enough it would stop, but he couldn't have been more wrong.

The vibrating speed doubled up along with the sound and Peter tightened the remote in his hand, unconsciously twisting his legs up to squeeze his knees together. His cock was now leaking against his stomach as the plug directed everything onto his prostate.

"Daddy, please tell me how to turn it off!" Peter cried out.

"You should've listened to me, now put your legs back down," Tony ordered sternly with no sympathy.

"I'm sorry, daddy." Peter's voice was strained as he spoke. He then parted his shaky legs once more and laid them down flat as quickly as he could manage.

"Peter, look at me," Tony spoke his request calmly, which made Peter worry even more.

Peter swallowed and sat up on his elbows with great difficulty to look at the laptop, and as he looked down his body he could see that his own cock was red and aching, begging for the attention that Peter didn't want to give.

"No more disobeying me, understood?" Tony didn't look angry or even frustrated, however, his intense gaze alone was enough to define how serious he was.

"Yes, daddy, I'm sorry, I'm really sorry, I won't do it again," Peter rapidly apologized, wanting nothing more than for Tony to tell him how to turn it off.

Peter desperately begged with his eyes as Tony held his gaze, and he almost cried out in relief when the older man relaxed his features and told him how to turn it down.

"Click it a few more times until it goes back to the lowest setting."

It wasn't necessarily what he wanted but Peter was still quick to comply.

The teen whined when the vibrations got harder but he didn't stop clicking. Rather than turning off after the highest setting, like Peter would've liked, the vibration just cycled back around to the first intensity, but he'd take this over what he had before.

Things were quiet for a while as Tony let the air clear, and Peter took this time to try and get used to the feeling of the vibration, but it was proving to be difficult.

It didn't feel like long before he was getting another set of commands to follow.

"Alright, baby, get up on your knees and move back, I want to see your face when you cum." Tony sat back in his chair with his cock sitting upright against his stomach.

Getting on his knees was no easy challenge, though he still managed to do it with a fair amount of whimpering accompanying his movements. Peter figured he should be glad that Tony let him get used to the plug while he laid down, rather than doing it while he was kneeling.

Peter shifted back until he met the headboard of the bed. He then bent his legs into a V shape in front of him as he slowly sat back, resting his ass on his heels to make sure Tony could completely see him. When fully seated, there was only a small amount of pressure applied to the plug, though it was still enough to send it rubbing against his prostate.

"It's okay, baby, I know it's a lot, but it'll make you feel so good when you cum," Tony spoke softly after hearing Peter's cry of discomfort.

The teen was much too focused on trying to get comfortable to reply, and thankfully Tony didn't seem to mind.

"Touch yourself for me." Tony insisted as his hand lingered over his own dick.

A tear dripped off Peter's cheekbone as he grabbed hold of his cock, and he used his other hand to hold on to his thigh, trying to help himself keep balanced. He didn't know why, but the next thing he did was look at the screen, waiting for Tony's approval, and he didn't move until Tony gave it to him by nodding his head.

Soon as Peter started moving Tony was following right behind him. They both twisted their wrists around while their hands worked up and down, though it wasn't in unison as Tony's movements were faster and with more confidence.

Peter tried to stay still but his legs were starting to cramp from the strange angle, and when he shifted his weight around to help with the cramping and the plug moved inside him which caused him to jolt, but luckily not hard enough to make him unstable.

Even though the plug was on the lowest setting it was still instantly vibrating against him, and Peter knew he wasn't going to last long, and he was right because only seconds later he could feel the build-up of his orgasm starting, but he wasn't sure what to do about it. Since it was by his own hand he didn't know if asking to cum was still required, or if Tony just wanted him to keep going until he came. Not wanting to take a risk Peter decided to ask. It was always better to be safe than sorry.

"Daddy, I don't know what to do," Peter mumbled quietly, letting go of his cock as he was seconds away from cumming.

Tony looked confused for a moment but that quickly changed into a grin when he understood what Peter meant. Peter could only imagine it was because Tony was pleased to see him asking his daddy what to do, rather than making his own decision.

"Do you want to cum, baby?" Tony asked sounding slightly smug, still jerking his cock.

Peter thought about the question. Did he _want_ to cum for Tony while he watched? No. Did he _want_ to cum so this could be over with? Yes.

"Yes, daddy, I do." Peter didn't mean to sound so needy but he had no control over the pitch of his voice.

"Then cum for me, and don't hold back, I want to hear every perfect sound you make." Tony didn't take his eyes off the screen as his jerking picked up.

Peter took himself back in hand and fisted himself hard with the intentions of finishing this quickly, and before long Peter's brow started twitching and his eyelids began to drop, once more being so close to the edge. Spite what Tony said, Peter tightened his jar as he would rather not hear his own moans, however, his efforts were all in vain as he wasn't able to keep them in.

Peter involuntarily doubled over as his orgasm hit and his free hand failed at its desperate attempt to keep him upright, and this sharp movement pushed the plug around, causing his body to clench down on it.

He thought Tony would be mad at him for blocking his view, however, the string of curses and moans he could hear coming from the laptop told him otherwise. The way Peter's body spasmed, mixed with his whining moans seemed to be more than enough to please him.

Peter let go of his cock and breathed heavily on his hands and knees, and his arms lightly wobbling as they fought to keep him up. He didn't like being in this position, but he didn't know how to move without stirring the plug and it was already on its way to being oversensitive.

"Daddy, it's getting too sensitive," Peter whined, not bother to elaborate, knowing full well that Tony would understand what he meant.

"Okay, just hold the button down on the remote for a few seconds," Tony breathed out.

Peter was kicking himself for not thinking of that before, then again it didn't really matter if he knew or not because either way, Tony would've made him keep it on.

Peter's body protested as he reached down the bed to get the remote, and he instantly when slack when the plug cut off. He was ready to collapse on the bed then and there.

Peter threw the remote down on the bed, not caring about what happened to it. Feeling his own seed was growing cold on his hand, Peter made his body move to grab a tissue from his bedside to clean himself, which he then dropping to the floor to be picked up later.

"Take me with you, baby," Tony told him when Peter went to lay down.

Being careful with the way he moved, Peter placed the laptop at the top of his bed then pulled back the blanket to get underneath.

Laying on his side, the teen put his head down on the spare pillow while bringing the blanket around his shoulder. Peter unconsciously peered up to the screen, and when he saw his own puffy red-rimmed eyes looking back at him he quickly looked away, however, he wasn't able to miss the sight of cum dripping down Tony's navel.

"Can I take it out now?" Peter asked weakly while keeping his eyes fixed on the lettering of the keyboard, but out of the corner of his eye, Peter could see Tony reaching off camera to grab tissues to clean up his mess.

"Yes, just do it gently."

Under the blanket, Peter bent his arm back until he reached the T shaped base of the plug that was slightly sticking out, he then looped his fingers around it and to slowly pulled it out, eyebrows scrunched together as he did so.

He dropped the plug to the bed, not knowing what to do with it nor wanting to even look at it. All he wanted to do now was shower so he could wash away the evidence of this ever happening.

Unfortunately, Peter knew what Tony wanted to him to say now, though he'd give anything not to.

"Thank you for my new toy, daddy," he spoke weakly while trying to keep the sobs out of his voice.

"That's okay, baby. I'll have to help you get used to it more when I get home." Tony sounded quite delighted at the idea of 'helping' him. "But I wish I could be there now to hold you," Tony added, replacing the delight in his voice with frustration.

A few long minutes of silence dragged on and Peter knew Tony was looking him at through it all, and it made him wanted to hide under his blanket to protect himself from those wandering eyes, but he didn't want Tony getting angry now, not when he's already come this far. So instead he stayed there waiting quietly, just like the good boy Tony wanted him to be.

"I'd much rather stay but I have an early start tomorrow." Tony leaned in closer to the camera. "Thank you for being a good boy for me, I'll see you when I get home."

Tony hesitated, possibly waiting for Peter to reply, or maybe just getting one last look at him before he hung up.

"Goodnight, baby."

When he looked up, Tony smiled at him lovingly, but Peter's face remained that same.

"Goodnight, daddy."

The call ended after that, sending the room back into a silence which left Peter alone to cry to himself with the memory of what he had just done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for all the lovely comments and kudos on the last chapters they always inspire me! 
> 
> I'm definitely thinking about writing an actual ending for this, though it's most likely going to be a dark one knowing me.
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment letting me what you think, they always make my day! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Multiple different things had gone through Peter's mind when Tony said he would _help_ him get used to the plug, all of them being worse than the last. However, they were still nothing compared to what Tony was actually making him do.

It was early one morning when the older man had draped a very tired Peter over his lap, then quickly fingered him open before slipping in the black plug, much to Peter's dismay.  
  
Peter was then given clear instructs to keep it in until he was told otherwise. He tried protesting by saying he couldn't wear it to school, but Tony left no room for argument.

So here he was, at school, trying to get through this nightmare of a day with a sex toy sitting uncomfortably deep within him.

There was no resting from the constant feeling of it being there, every time he walked or shifted the plug would rub directly against his prostate, causing him to make small, humiliating noises.

He tried focusing his day on staying still with the hopes that it would keep his erection at bay, unfortunately, however, accomplishing that task while at school was next to impossible. In the end, Peter resorted to tucking his erection up into the elastic band of his boxers. The head of his cock was slightly poked out of his jeans, but luckily his shirt and jumper were long enough to cover it.

Throughout the day Ned had given him a few strange looks, but other than that he seemed to be oblivious to the majority of Peter's weird behaviors. Though Peter gave himself some credit for hiding them so well. The only time he had come close to slipping up was when he realized that sport was their next class, and he was ashamed to admit it but he almost started crying in front of his friend.

Peter knew he was screwed the moment his teacher told them to run laps around the auditorium. Faking sick was off the table considering that they would have to inform May about it, and not doing it at all would earn him a detention, which again would lead to them calling May. The only option he had left was to suck it up and try to do what little he could.

Peter didn't even bother trying to run, instead, he started off with a light jog which shortly turned into a fast walk. The constant friction of the toy mixed with being hard for so long was starting to become sore, leaning towards painful, and by the time class was out for lunch his dick was leaking precum, and he started worrying that it might begin seeping through his clothes if he didn't do something about it soon. Though it wasn't an easy thing to fix seeing as though he refused to deal with it at school, nor did he actually want to touch himself at all for that matter. So he was left with one obvious solution that would stop this embarrassment, all he had to do was get himself to go through with it.

Peter took himself to the bathroom, leaving Ned behind to have lunch with Michelle. He sat himself down on the lid of the toilet, putting his head in his hands, contemplating whether or not to take the plug out.

Yes he would be going against Tony's direct order, but he couldn't do this anymore, the humiliation and the constant feeling of restlessness were too much to deal with, not to mention that being on the brink of tears all day was giving him a migraine. But of course, none of that would compare the relentless bully he would receive if someone were to see he had an erection, and Flash didn't need another reason to harass him.

Peter knew that he always got home before Tony anyway, so if he took it out now then all he needed to do was put it back in the minute he got home. Tony would never have to know about it.

It took him the entirety of his lunch break to convince himself to go through with it, and the fact the Tony wasn't there telling him what to do made it ten times easier to do it.

He wrapped the plug up in his jump and shoved it to the bottom of his bag, all while trying to reassure himself, though it was hard to shake the feeling of wrongdoing.

Not long after taking it out his erection died down, finally giving him a clear headspace again, and now he was able to focus more on his work and not worry about fixing himself up ever ten minutes. It was also nice to feel like he had some control over his own life, which was something he hadn't felt since Tony harshly forced his way into it.

  
The bell had rung some time ago and Peter was in a hurry to get home, but as soon as he got close to the school gates he stopped dead in his tracks, and his eyes went wide and he was pretty certain his heart stopped beating.

Tony was here, waiting for him.

Peter almost turned right back around to rush to the bathrooms, but the older man waved at him from the driver's seat of his car, letting him know that he saw him. Did Tony plan this? Did he know that he was going to disobey?

Knowing it would be too suspicious if he didn't go over, Peter nervously navigated his way through the sea of students until he got to the car, all while ignoring the gut instinct that was telling him to run.

\----  
  
When they got home, Peter immediately tried to excuse himself to the bathroom.

"Don't even think about it, Peter," Tony said quickly.

"B-But I got- I-I need to pee," he stammered.

"Come here." Tony beckoned him over with a finger, obviously seeing straight through Peter's poor excuse of a lie.

Heart racing, Peter slowly closed the distance between them. He couldn't stop this from happening even if he tried, so he wasn't about to disobey even further and make it worse.

He shifted his weight from one foot to the other when he stood in front of the taller man, already crying because he knew how badly he messed up. He felt stupid not only for going against his better judgment, but thinking he had the chance to get away with this as well.

Tony peeled the boy's bag off his back and let it drop to the floor, and then with firm hands, Tony walked them over to the dining table, pushing Peter down until his chest was lying flat against it. Then in the same quick motion, Peter's pants and boxers were then pulled down, revealing just how disobedient he'd been.

The younger boy flinched when Tony tsked at the sight of his bare ass.

"I'm disappointed in you, Peter, I thought you knew how to listen to daddy." Tony cupped Peter's ass and squeezed it gently. "Clearly I was wrong."

Tony didn't need to say how disappointed he was, Peter could already hear it strong in his voice, but what had Peter trembling the most was Tony's placid demeanor. He was expecting the other man to be a lot angrier than this, it made him wondered if this was the calm before the storm.

"On your knees." Tony stepped back to give Peter the space to do what he was commanded.

Not wanting to give Tony any reason to get angry, if he wasn't already, Peter sunk to the floor without delay.

Tony undid his pants and let them drop along with his underwear, he then kicked them aside when they gathered at his feet.

The older man stepped towards him and Peter's eyes fell upon the flaccid cock in front of him. Peter looked up confused, not being sure what to do now, normally Tony was already fully erect when things started off.

"Get me hard," Tony instruct, making no attempt to aid Peter in any way, instead he simply kept his eyes locked on the boy kneeling at his feet.

Peter hesitantly wrapped his hand around the soft cock, and it twitched in his closed fist. Peter kept his eyes low as he started working Tony to hardness, trying not to let the feeling of the cock growing in his hand hinder his movements.  
  
When Tony was half hard, Peter was stopped by a hand at his jaw. He was then forced to look up as a thumb was pressed to his closed lips, making them part slightly.

"You know what to do now," Tony said, still sounding calm.

Peter nodded and Tony dropped his hand.

The teen held the base of Tony's cock as he inched his face closer. His tongue soon left his mouth to gingerly lick over the slit before swirling around the tip, and before long his lips joined his tongue and they both worked together in unison around the head.

Peter dipped his head forward when he felt hands in his hair, taking more of the now available length into his mouth. Peter's lips met the base of the cock, which still wasn't something he could do without gagging when Tony was fully erect. He then began moving his head in a nodded motion, praying that this wasn't one of the times he accidentally scraps Tony with his teeth.

When Peter's lips could no longer reach the base, he naturally began jerking his hand along Tony's shaft as he continued to suck, just like he was taught to.

Tony was soon pulling Peter off his cock, and the boy received none of the usual praise as he was made to look up at the face above him.

"Are you sorry for disobeying me?" Tony questioned, sliding his dick across Peter's lips.

Peter nodded without taking a second to think about it.

"Use your words." Tony moved his cock away so Peter could speak with no disruption.

"I'm sorry for disobeying you, daddy," Peter spoke as loudly as his trembling voice would allow.

The other man hummed in thinking and Peter's eyes nervously wandered over Tony's chest as he waited for his next move. The fact that this man could possibly snap at any moment now terrified him.

Normally he wouldn't react when Tony touched him, not after all this time of getting used to it, but right now was different, and Peter couldn't help his body from flinching when Tony stood him up. The older man then walked them over to the dining table without saying anything.

Tony stripped them both of their remaining clothes and Peter did nothing to stop it, he simply watched as each piece that got removed was carelessly thrown across the floor, though he wanted nothing more than to scatch them up and put them back on.

Tony pulled the chair out from next to them and took a seat before spitting into his palm and rubbed it over his dick.

"Show me how sorry you are." Tony patted his lap while looking up at Peter with a hunger that would put anyone on edge.

Peter looked down at Tony's lap where the man was holding his cock up in position, ready for him to sink down on.

Is this what it was going to take for Tony not to get angry at him?

"Come on, baby, don't keep me waiting."

Guessing that the spit was the only substitute for lube he was getting, Peter moved and put a leg over either side of the chair so he was standing over Tony's lap. The older man lined his cock up with Peter's entrance, poking the wet tip at the ring of muscle, but did nothing more than that.

It was obvious to Peter that Tony expected him to do all the work, he just hoped he was still opened enough from the plug for it not to be painful.

Peter gave himself a second to breathe before gripping on to the other man's shoulders for balance, and slowly, he started taking in Tony's cock.

When Peter sharply inhaled halfway down, Tony immediately grabbed onto his ass to lift him back up, the older man then spat on his palm again and rubbed it over his cock before lining him himself back up.

Trying again, Peter sunk down, and this time he was able to take every inch with no problem and soon he was fully seated on Tony's lap.

As he was giving himself time to adjust, Tony loosely draped an arm around Peter's hip, then put the other between them so he could stroke at the teen's cock.

A tongue prodded at one of Peter's nipple before lips enclosed around it, sucking on it until it hardened, making Peter squirm in the man's lap. But when teeth gently bit at his nipple Peter knew this was his cue to start moving. So after straightening his back Peter slowly rolled his hips back and forth, taking a few inches in and out each time, and this action was also caused his cock to rub against Tony's stomach.

As he kept up with these motions he could feel Tony's hand tightening around his hip, though that was the only sign of pleasure being shown by the other man, which was quite unusually for him.

There was another soft bite at his nipple, and Peter knew that it was Tony telling him to pick up the pace, so Peter pushed up on his feet and Tony's mouth fell away from his chest as he rose. When Peter carefully lowered himself back down, a tear dripping off of his jaw, landing itself on Tony's chest, but thankfully nothing was said about it.

The smaller boy continued to force himself to move up and down the hard length, however, his legs were shaking badly, causing him to struggle to build any kind of rhythm, but if Tony was finding it unpleasant he wasn't making it known.

Peter was left wondering if he was doing a bad job, seeing as though Tony was barely making a sound besides the occasional groan. Normally there would be praising or soothing words from Tony, but there was none of that, not even the usual complements.

Peter started crying harder at the idea of Tony not being pleased with his efforts. He hated this feeling, he didn't want Tony to act like this anymore, somehow it was so much more terrifying being ignored like this.  
  
The wooden chair creaked along with each bounce as Peter tried to make himself go faster, hoping it would bring Tony out of this mood, but the only response he got from him was being gripped tighter.

A thought then dawned on him. What if Tony finishes but still thinks he didn't do a good enough job to earn his forgiveness? What would happen then?

Peter slowed down and went back to rolling his hips, not wanting to stop completely just in case Tony got angry.

"Daddy?" Peter tried speaking softly but his voice still managed to crack.

"Yes, baby?" Tony replied, sounding surprised to hear him talk, probably because he wasn't used to him talking during these times unless it was to beg.

"Am I not doing a good job?" He hated asking but he needed to know.

"Yes, baby, you are, but daddy's still upset with you right now."

Peter whimpered at his answer. This wasn't fair, none of it was, all he wanted was to not be humiliated at school. Why was that punishable?

"I'm sorry." Peter didn't know what else to say or do, he was already giving it everything he had.

"Are you? So you'll wear the plug whenever I tell you to without taking it out?"

Peter screwed up by not answering straight away, but he rapidly tried to make up for his hesitation with apologies and promises, but it was too late.

"Oh, baby," Tony shook his head and tsked, "That's just not going to do."

Without warning, Tony looped his arms around Peter's legs and stood them both up. Peter yelped at the sudden move and he quickly put his arms around the nape of Tony's neck so he didn't fall.

Tony effortlessly carried the younger boy the few steps over to the dining table to lay him down on the hard surface, all while still keeping his cock inside him.

Peter's legs weren't let go, instead, they were held up into the air as Tony started fucking into him.

"Not- not on the table," Peter pleaded, not wanting this memory to ruin the very place they sit down and eat together as a family.

Tony ignored him and Peter's legs got pushed closer to his own chest, and rattling of leftover glasses on the table grew louder as the thrusting became harder.

"P-Please-" A high pitched noise of protest left Peter's throat, "you-you're being too rough."

"Sorry, baby, but you need to learn," Tony breathed out, squeezing Peter's legs tighter.

Even after Tony had said that the thrusting did slow slightly, though they were still intense enough to send him inching up the hard surface with each one, which made Tony need to pull him down the table by the legs so that his ass hung off the edge.

Having nowhere to grip on to and nowhere to hide, Peter covered his face with his hands and tried not to dig his nails into the skin.

"Does it hurt?" Tony questioned from above as his thrusts faltered slightly.

Peter shook his head. A part of him wished that it did hurt, but he could only feel a slight stretch. The fact that it wasn't painful meant his body was so used to Tony being inside him.

"Good, then move your hands away from your face," Tony ordered.

Black dots danced around in Peter's vision from the sudden light as he moved his hands down to his chest, he then turned his head to the side to start at the wall, not being able to look Tony's face.

The trusting was soon slowed down to a more tolerable pace before one of Peter's legs was let go, and Peter didn't dare try and put it back down, instead, he kept it pressed against his chest as Tony put his now free hand between Peter's legs to play with his cock, bringing it back to its full hardness.

But when the stroking of his cock stopped, Peter sobbed, knowing exactly what was expected of him.

"Please, let me cum, daddy." Peter managed to get out between each thrust.

"I'm not sure if you deserve to cum today," Tony stated while teasing his cock once more, bringing him to the edge only to let him go again.

Peter continued to beg, knowing that it was exactly what Tony wanted to hear, and he definitely wasn't in the position to deny him of that, but rather than picking up his cock again, like he normally would, Tony left it leaking against Peter's stomach before moving both hands to the back of the smaller boy's knees.

Peter's lower back was held off the table by an inch as Tony lifted his legs and spread them apart. The teen groaned when the thrusting started to pick back up again, and the wooden table creaked as it rocked back and forth with them.

Tony started making all too familiar sounds and Peter could tell he was about to cum, and he was right because the older man's movements began losing strength and his groaning became thicker, telling Peter that he had reached his climax.

Tony let go of his legs but Peter was too scared to move them, so he kept them glued to his chest as the other man took some time to catch his breath, and when he finally got it back, he carefully pulled his cock out of the smaller boy.

Next thing he knew, Tony was picking him up and carrying him back to chair that they'd previously been occupying, and Tony's semi-hard cock rubbed against Peter's thigh as they sat down, but Peter was to busy crying to care.

The teen went slack against Tony's chest, being too exhausted to hold himself up, and before he could stop himself, he was nuzzling his face into Tony's neck, finally having somewhere to hide it.

"I really don't like it when you disobey me, Peter," Tony started, touching Peter's cock again, giving it slow, weak strokes. "Consider this your last warning, because I really don't want to have to punish you."

So being roughly fucked into the table was just a warning? Then what was the real punishment?

"Have you learned your lesson? Or am I going to have to give you more than a warning?" Tony questioned after Peter made no move to speak.

"N-No, I promise I've learned my lesson," Peter pushed through his cries. "I swear won't disobey again."

"Good," Tony spoke in a pleased tone, running his free hand down the dip of Peter's spin. "But, Peter." Tony's voice suddenly got deeper, and both hands on Peter's body stopped. "If there is a next time I won't hesitate to spank you."

Peter didn't think his body was capable of shaking any more than it already was, but hearing those threatening words mixed with that voice sent chills throughout his body. He knew it was no empty threat.

"B-But y-you said you didn't like hitting me," Peter stuttered, remembering back to the first time Tony threatened to hit him.

"I did say that and I meant it, but I also said I will if I have to." Tony moved his hand up Peter's spin to run it through the back of his hair. "If spanking you is the only way for you to listen then I'll do it, even if I hate it."

Peter wanted to shout at him, tell him he couldn't just spank him like a child. But in reality that wasn't true, because Tony did what he wanted and if he was going to spank him like a misbehaving child then he would.

"Please don't do that to me, I'm sorry" Peter cried, clinging to Tony's arm, not caring if he looked pathetic. "I promise I'll be good."

"Don't worry, baby, I'm not going to spank you today," he reassured. "I trust you to be a good boy from now on." Tony bent his neck to press his lips to the hair around Peter's ear. "Just don't make me regret it, okay?"

Peter quickly nodded and Tony hummed happily against his hair before giving it a kiss, and the way the older man smelt him didn't go unnoticed by Peter.

They sat like that for a little while longer, and Tony continued to run his fingers through Peter's hair, but soon the older man started teasing his cock again, and Peter couldn't help but whine.

"Daddy, it hurts," Peter whimpered. "Please." He wasn't even sure if he was pleading to cum or for him to stop, but he'll take either one right now seeing as though they both lead to the end.

"Shh," Tony hushed. "I'm going to let you come, but only because you took daddy's cock so well without being _naughty_."

Peter figured 'naughty' was referring to whenever he would try and fight, though it felt like months since the last time he's bothered to do that.

Tony stopped teasing and speed up his hand and almost no time later Peter was spilling into it. He tried his best to get through his orgasm without squirming as he was too afraid of accidentally arousing Tony again.

Peter was left hiccuping through his sobs as his finished. He could only imagine the disheveled mess that he looked like right now, he could already see that his eyelashes were clumped together with tears, but he knew his nose and cheeks would most likely be matching the red of his eyes, and his hair was undoubtedly pointing every which way.

"I've got you," Tony cooed while pulling him in closer. "I'm not mad anymore, I know you're sorry."

Peter couldn't forgive himself when he realized that Tony's soothing voice was actually calming him down. He could finally breathe again knowing that Tony wasn't about to snap out of anger.

"Thank you for helping me," Peter said after almost forgetting.

"I always love helping you, baby, but I hate having to do it like this." Tony started rubbing circles over Peter's back. "But we won't be doing it like this again, will we?"

"No, daddy," Peter answered quietly.

Was Tony going to make him wear the plug to school again? Was he going to have to sit through another day of hell with the constant worry of someone seeing his erection? Maybe Tony would rethink it if he knew how much anxiety it gave him. 

"Please don't make me wear the plug to school again." His voice was small and lacked any sign of courage.

"You really haven't been good enough to be asking for any favors, Peter. You're lucky I even let you cum."

"But, dadd-"

"There's still plenty of time to give you a spanking if that's what you want." Tony firmly cut in, making Peter quickly shut his mouth.

"Good," Tony said after Peter didn't persist any further. "I don't want to hear another word about this, understood?"

Peter dropped his head low in defeat. "Yes, daddy. I'm sorry."

  
\----

  
The weekend went by and Peter hadn't been made to wear the plug again, however soon as Monday came around he was sent off to school with it back in.

So here he was once again, trying to act normal as he got around school with his erection being held up by his boxers.

  
The bell for recess had just gone off when Peter's phone started vibrating in his pocket, and the second he took it out and saw Tony's name on the screen he stopped walking, instantly knowing that this couldn't be good.

"Peter, you coming?" Ned called over the noise of talking students around them.

"Umm, yeah I just have to use the bathroom." Peter put his hands by his side, pretending that his phone wasn't ringing so that Ned wouldn't get suspicious.

"You're not going to disappear like last week are you?" Ned questioned with a frown.

"No, I'll be back soon," Peter insured while turning around to walk towards the direction of the bathrooms.

"Alright, guess I'll see you in there then," Ned said not sounding too convinced, but there wasn't anything Peter could do about that right now.  
  
Peter quickly glanced over his shoulder to see that Ned was walking off in the direction of the cafeteria, so he took the chance and ducked around the corner before quickly answering the call before it could ring out.

"Mr Stark?" Peter spoke with a mixture of worry and confusion.

"Hey, kid, you're on you're on break right?" Tony asked, cutting right to the chase.

"Yes?"

"Good, I want you to come and meet me in the car park."

Peter froze. He was here? Why was he here? What was Tony doing in the one place that Peter thought he couldn't get him?

"But, Mr Stark, I can't just-"

"No excuses," Tony interrupted. "I want you here in less than five."

Peter sighed, knowing he couldn't refuse.

"Okay, I'll be out in a second." He tried to keep his voice low so the students walking by couldn't hear him.

"Stay on the phone with me," Tony quickly ordered before Peter could hang up. "I want to make sure you aren't taking any detours before you get here."

Listening to what Tony said, Peter made his way to the back of the school where the car park was located.

He made sure to check for teachers before he walked out the side door, and it didn't take him long to find Tony's car, seeing as though the older man guided him towards it, though Peter became confused when he didn't see Tony sitting the driver's seat.

Before he could ask Tony where he was, the call was abruptly ended and one of the back doors to the car opened simultaneously.

Peter slowly pocketed his phone while giving the door a dubious look.

"Come on, kid, we don't have all day." Tony's voice came from inside.

Peter anxiously looked around the car park before walking over to slide in the back seat. Peter placed his bag between his legs on the floor without sparing Tony a glance, though he could still see the other man watching him out of his peripheral vision.

"Hey, baby, how's school going?" Tony asked happily once the door was shut.

"It's okay," Peter muttered the lie while fiddling with one of the straps of his bag. "Is there something you wanted, Mr S-" Peter quickly stopped and corrected himself when he remembered that no one else was around, "-daddy? Because I have to get back soon, my recess only goes for twenty minutes, and I also told Ned I was only going to the bathroom."

"Your friend can wait," Tony spoke bitterly, just like he always did whenever Peter brought up Ned's name. "And what I want isn't going to take more than twenty minutes."

Tony, clearly not being happy with the space between them, grabbed Peter's arm to slide him along the seat until their thighs were touching. This action caused the plug to stir, but Peter was able to hold back his whimper.

Tony then lifted Peter's jumper up, revealing the tip of his cock that was poking out of his jeans. Peter tried pulling it back down out of embarrassment, but his hands were easily pushed away.

"Is the plug making you hard, baby?" Tony questioned, looking into Peter's eyes while grinning.

Peter couldn't help but feel like he was being teased, because there was no doubt in his mind that Tony already knew that the plug would be making him hard.

"Does this mean you've been a good boy?" The older man purred as he began palming at Peter's crotch.

"Please, don't do this here," Peter said with slight panic in his voice.

He had already figured that Tony was here to check whether or not he had kept the plug in, but only now did it sink in that this was actually going to happen, right in the middle on the school car park where anyone could walk by at any moment.

Instead of moving his hand away, Tony started undoing Peter's jeans, making his panic grow.

"Daddy, stop, someone could see." Peter grabbed Tony's arms and weakly tried pushing them away, being too scared to use force.

"Shh, don't be naughty," Tony warned, making Peter drop his hands.

"But- but wh-what if someone walks past?" Peter stuttered, rapidly looking out the windows for any signs of another person.

"Don't worry, baby, I'd never let anybody else but me see you like this. The windows in the back are well tinted," Tony quickly pointed out. "Now lift your hips up."

Even if someone couldn't see in that doesn't mean Peter couldn't see them. If someone were to walk by while Tony was doing things to him, he'd probably never be able to look at them again, not without thinking about what was being done to him.

Tony stared into Peter's eyes when he didn't move, giving Peter a look that told him that he only had seconds left to do what he was told. So Peter gave in and pushed his back against the seat and lifted his hips.

Now smiling, Tony tugged Peter's jeans and boxers from underneath him and peeled them down his legs, and once they were off, Peter slowly lowered himself back down, trying not to disturb the plug.

Eventually, his jeans and boxers found their way to the floor, sitting on top of his shoes that Tony had also taken off in the process.

Clearly not wanting to waste any more time, Tony quickly undressed Peter's upper half, leaving him to sit naked against the cold leather of the seat.

"Wouldn't want to get your clothes messy, would we?" Tony questioned, but Peter didn't answer.

Peter was then carefully guided over the seat and made to sit over one of Tony's thighs, making Peter's legs separate. He was then pulled back so that his shoulder blades rested against the left side of the bigger man's chest.

"I want to see how much of a good boy you've been," Tony said after they were settled.

Peter was confused, that was until he saw the other man pulling a small black remote out from his pocket, then the panic really hit him.

"No no no, please d-" Peter was cut off when the button was clicked and vibration started. His body arched away from Tony's chest, but he was quickly pulled back and kept in place by a strong arm around his torso.

"I can feel it vibrating against my leg," Tony whispered into the boy's ear with delight.

Peter yelped and held onto the arm around his body when Tony lifted the leg he was sitting on. Peter's feet lifted off the floor, putting all of his weight on his ass, which pushed the plug against his prostate.

"Turn it off," Peter pleaded, unconsciously digging his nails into Tony's arm.

Tony responded with an unmistakable _no_ by putting the remote down next to them. Peter could see that it was only snatching distance away, but he wasn't foolish enough to even try.

Tony's leg lowered back down to the seat, taking Peter with it, and Peter was thankful that his feet were now touching the floor again.

"Your pretty cock is leaking everywhere," Tony pointed out before taking hold of it, and Peter shamefully groaned at the contact.

Tony then proceeded to push his leg up and down while moving his hand along Peter's shaft. Peter put the back of his head on Tony shoulder, staring up at the roof as he waited for it to be over. He told himself that this is better then getting spanked, which would undoubtedly be taking place right now if he hadn't kept the plug in. But then again they're both highly humiliating.

All of a sudden Tony's leg stopped in its place and a hand enclosed around Peter's mouth, drowning out the high pitched whine that had left the back of his throat.

Peter frowned in confusion at Tony's odd behavior, but the moment the other man hushed him he could tell something was wrong.

Peter's body locked up when his eyes landed on a teacher who was leaning against a car two spots down from them. She was taking a long drag of the half-smoked cigarette, being completely unaware of the events happening only a few cars over.

All of a sudden the vibrating noise coming from the plug sounded ten times louder then what it actually was. He knew it was impossible for her to hear it but he still feared that she would.

Peter could feel his lungs getting tighter as he struggling to get he breathing through his nose, but he continued to do everything he could to stay still, not wanting to draw her attention. He didn't care that Tony said the windows were tinted, he still felt like her eyes would find him any second, completely naked, sitting over an older man's leg while being inappropriately touched. But just when he thought things couldn't get any worse, Tony grabbed the remote from beside them to prove him wrong.

It was clicked, and Peter couldn't control his own knees from pushing together as the vibration intensified, but Tony was quick to separate them again.

Peter attempted to quietly beg, but they only came out muffled.

"Shh," Tony hushed into his ear and continued to grind his leg into Peter's ass.

The teacher threw her cigarette butt on the ground then proceeded to put it out with her foot. She then went fishing around in her handbag, eventually pulling out a stick of gum. She chewed on it with an open mouth all while peering around the car park, probably checking for stray students.

Peter was terrified that their eyes would connect at any moment now, but he couldn't make himself look away.

He was hit with relief when the teacher turned around. He then watched closely as she headed back towards the direction of the school and once she was out of sight, Tony let go of his mouth.

"Please, turn it down," Peter breathed out heavily as he tried to get his breath back.

Tony chuckled lightly. "Why would I do that when you're so close?" Tony went back to jerking along Peter's shaft, slowly increasing the speed, making the boy whimper as he started to reach his peak. "That's it, you don't even need to ask, just cum for me."

Peter closed his eyes and clasped onto Tony's tighs as his body jolted back on its own, pressing the other man into the leather of the seat, but there was no noise of complaint from Tony, instead, he groaned as Peter squirmed in his lap.

"See, baby, you get rewarded when you listen to daddy," Tony purred, still lightly stroking Peter's cock.

Having the evidence of his orgasm painted across his stomach, Peter could only think about how this so-called _reward_ felt more like a punishment.

The plug and hand around his cock were quickly becoming too sensitive, causing Peter's body to uncontrollably twitch. He opened his mouth to beg for it to stop, however, the older man swiftly interrupted him.

"Shh," Tony soothed, letting go of the boy's cock. "I know it's sensitive, I'm going to turn it off now," he promised into Peter's ear before doing exactly that.

The smaller boy's body loosened against Tony's hold as the vibration stopped, but the arm over his chest stayed firm to keep him from moving away, not the Peter was going to try anyway.

Peter wondered how much time he had left before the bell would ring for his next class. He felt guilty thinking about how he basically ditched Ned after promising he'd be right back.  
  
How much longer did Tony want with him? Maybe there was still time to get back to the cafeteria.

"Can I take it out now?" Peter asked quietly, hoping he wasn't overstepping.

"No, not until I get home from work tonight," Tony replied, thankfully not sounding angry.

Peter sighed softly, wondering if Tony was going to make him wear it every day.

Tony easily lifted Peter off his leg and laid him down on the seat. Peter wasn't sure what was going on until Tony kneeled over the top of him with an obvious tent in his pants.

"No, please, daddy, I have to go back to class soon," Peter begged, not wanting to go back in there with Tony's cum inside him. It was no secret that the older man never wore a condom.

"It's okay, I know we don't have time." Tony brought his face close to Peter's stomach. "But I can't just send you out there with cum all over you, and I don't have anything else to clean you up with."

Anything else? What's that supposed to mean?

Peter's question was answered when Tony's tongue started running along his skin, licking up everything that had spilled across his body.

"You've always tasted so good," Tony groaned against him before pressing a kiss to Peter's hip.

This man really had no shame.

  
Peter was dressed once more and ready to get out as fast as possible, already having said thank you to the other man. However, he stayed, just in case Tony wanted something else, which of course he did.

Peter was pulled into a long, gentle kiss, which ended with Tony lightly nibbling at his bottom lip. Peter tried not to think about what the older man had just been doing his tongue only moments ago.

"I'll reward you some more when I get home," Tony spoke when his teeth left Peter's lip. "Can I trust you to not be naughty until then?"

Peter nodded without hesitation, knowing where it would lead if he didn't.

"Good boy." Tony grinned happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the next chapter takes me a little while, I'm a super slow writer. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took me so long, but I hope you like it. :)

After finally being let out of the car with only a few minutes of recess to spare, Peter cautiously made his way back inside, ignoring the feeling of Tony watching him as he did.

Peter wanted to go find Ned and apologize for leaving, however, he took himself to the bathroom first to make sure he looked presentable.

Peter was surprised to see his reflection in the mirror looking relatively normal, then again Tony probably wouldn't of let him leave the car if he didn't. He quickly fixed up his somewhat disheveled hair in the mirror before exiting the bathroom, walking in direction of the cafeteria, but just over halfway there he stopped when he heard the sound of the bell ringing.

Peter sighed in annoyance before turning around on his heels to head towards his next class instead.

When he arrived at his history class, Peter saw that Ned was already there, sitting down at a two-person desk near the front of the room.

Peter caught Ned's eye as he walked through the door and his friend gave him a questioning look that instantly made Peter feel guilty.

"I tried looking for you but couldn't find you. Where'd you go?" Ned asked as Peter approached the desk.

"Sorry, I was talking to our English teacher about an upcoming test," Peter replied while sitting down beside the other boy. The line was in no way improvised, Tony had told him to say if anyone asked where he'd been, and Peter wasn't at all surprised to see that Ned brought it. Tony was always good with coming up with lies after all.

"Dude," Ned said with a confused frown as he leaned closer to sniff the air around them. "Are you wearing cologne?"

Peter kept his face straight in attempts to not let his panic slip. "Uhh, no it's just deodorant," he tried to say casually as he took his history book out of his backpack, silently cursing himself for not realizing that he smelt like Tony. Peter supposed it was better than smelling like sex though.

He could tell that Ned was about to ask him something else, but their teacher cleared his throat as he walked into the room, gaining the attention of the students around them and Peter couldn't be more thankful for the distraction.

  
\----

  
Peter, Michelle and Ned were all sitting down eating their lunch together, well, the other two were eating whereas Peter was mostly just pushing his food around his lunch tray.

The 'reward' that he received in the car hadn't done much for long, because he had become hard again within an hour. So now he was back to keeping still so he wouldn't disturb the plug, all while trying to act like everything was fine. Though it turns out he wasn't hiding his behavior as well as he originally thought.

"Peter, not that I care or anything, but are you okay?" Michelle asked, carelessly dropping her fork onto her tray before turning towards him.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Peter replied, looking back at Michelle who was on the opposite side of the table sitting in front of him, trying his best to maintain eye contact with her.

"Because you look a little sick or something," she pointed out, which then brought the attention of Ned.

"She's right, you do look a little pale. Do need to go to the nurse? Because I can take you if you want," Ned offered.

"I don't need to see the nurse, it's just a headache," Peter said maybe a little too bluntly, but he just wanted them to drop it. The more they ask the more he had to lie.

"Are you sure you're _okay_ though?" Michelle asked again, and the concern she was trying to hide was starting to show.

"Yes, like I said it's just a head-"

"Yes, Peter, a headache," she cut in, "you always have headaches, but I'm not just talking about that." She briefly paused to look around the table as if searching for the right words to say before continuing. "You've been acting really strange for a while now, and I mean more than normal."

"Yeah, I've noticed it too," Ned added. "You've barely been talking lately or eating for that matter." He pointed at Peter's untouched food.

"I eat plenty when I get home, I just hate the cafeteria food." That was the first thing he hadn't lied about all day, because the cafeteria food was in fact horrible and both May and Tony were always making sure he ate enough.

"It's not just that though," Ned said while playing with the strew in his juice box, "you hardly ever hang out with us after school anymore. I can barely remember the last time you even came over to my house, or I went over to your's."

Peter definitely remembered the last time Ned came over, and what happened after, but it's not like he could say that his aunt's boyfriend didn't like it when they hung out together.

"Is it because you'd rather hang out with David then us?" Ned finished, sounding quite glum.

Peter almost forgot that David was the random name he'd given them for his fake boyfriend.

"No, of course not!" Peter quickly denied, a little louder than what he meant to.

How could Ned even think that? Did Michelle think that too? Was he really that bad of a friend?

"Then what's going on? Because clearly, something's wrong," Michelle pressed on. "We're your friend's, Peter, you can talk to us," she reassured with a gentle voice, unlike anything Peter's ever heard from her before.

"Nothing's wrong, everything's fine," Peter tried, but he could tell he wasn't convincing them.

"Your boyfriend, he's not-" Michelle stopped herself to leaned in closer, lowering her voice so no one but them could hear, "he's not hurting you is he?"

Ned's eyebrows shot up after hearing that. "He isn't, is he, Peter?" He asked with strong concern.

"What? N-No, wh-why would you say that?" Peter's nervous stutter was starting to come out.

The question came out of nowhere, he couldn't think of a single thing he'd done to make her think that.

"Because he leaves marks on you left right and center." She gestured to Peter's neck where there were a few hickeys too high up for him to cover. "Soon as one goes another one shows up to take its place. It was kinda "cute" at first but now it's gone a little over the top."

"Oh god," Ned said in shock like he just realized something, "I've seen bruises on your arms before, were they from him too?"

Peter knew that Ned was talking about the bruises he used to get from when Tony held onto him to stop him from fighting.

"No, the bruises weren't from him, they're just random bruises," Peter managed without stuttering.

That was believable right? People got bruises from bumping into things all the time.

Michelle and Ned shared a look that told him they weren't buying it, and they quickly started asking more questions that Peter didn't know how to answer.

Why couldn't they just leave it? He appreciated that they cared about him but if they found out it would surely do more harm then good.

"Will you guys stop!" Peter unintentionally snapped, and his eyes widened when he saw the hurt look on his friend's faces.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get angry, I just-," Peter sighed, rubbing his face in frustration, trying to think of a good enough excuse for what he did. "I've been stressed out," he admitted, "David and I haven't been talking to each other as much lately, and May's been stressing a lot about work, and you know how it is, when she stresses I stress, so it's all just been a lot to deal with."

He hated dragging May into his lie, however, this story definitely sounded a lot more believable and judging by the looks on his friend's faces they thought so too.

"Trust me, if my boyfriend was hurting me you two would be the first to know about it," Peter added for good measure, pushing aside the painful guilt he felt for being so horribly deceiving.

"I didn't know you two were having troubles," Ned said after a small silence.

Peter shrugged his shoulders. "I should've said something sooner. I didn't think yous would be worried about it."

"Obviously we worry about you dumbass, you're our friend." Michelle gave him a playful kick under the table, somewhat easing the tension. "And if David's being a dick to you then we'd be more then happy to give him a few words," she insinuated with a smile and Ned nodded in agreement.

Peter couldn't help but grin at that. "He's not being a dick, he's just got a lot going on right now, that's all."

Both his friends gave him a look of sympathy, making Peter realize that he was slowly getting better at coming up with lies, which was far from a good feeling.

"Well, you know who to call if he does." Michelle nodded towards him.

"Thanks, guys." Peter gave them a smile to which they both returned before going back to their food.

After a few more awkward moments of silence, Ned started happily boasting to them about a new Lego set that he had on pre-order and Peter eagerly listened in, whereas Michelle rolled her eyes while muttering 'nerds' under her breath.

Peter could relax a bit knowing that his friends weren't likely to ask any more question, however, he knew that the only way to get them off his back for good was to pull his act together. He needed to focus on being happier around them by smiling and talking more, which he hadn't previously thought he was lacking so much in.

It was going to be hard to pull off, but he could do it for them.

\----

It was later that night and Tony had Peter sitting between his legs as they rested against the headboard of the bed. Peter had already been given his reward which involved Tony making him cum twice. The first time he came, Tony was sucking him off while toying with the plug inside him, twisting it around with the vibration setting on three. The second time Tony had got him hard again before gently fucking him, the exact opposite of what happened on Friday.

As they sat quietly, Peter had time to reflect on what happened today with his friends, still finding it hard to believe that he snapped at them. He had no troubles blaming it on the plug, without the added stress of it being there Peter had no doubt that he would've been able to hold back his frustration.

"Baby, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Tony asked softly, hugging Peter tightly.

Peter knew Tony was a smart man, so he didn't understand why he asked such stupid questions. It's like he refused to acknowledge the fact that he just fucked him without his consent. But that wasn't the main reason why he was crying tonight, he was crying because he knew tomorrow would be another day of hell if he had to go back to school with the plug in again. Trying to be happier for his friends was never going to be accomplishable if he was going to be made to wear it every day.

"Please-" Peter choked, understanding that asking this could lead to him getting spanked, but he continued to push through, because he needed to at least try one more time, "please don't make me wear it to school again."

The older man sighed heavily against the back of Peter's neck, nearly causing him to flinch.

"Peter, we've talked about this," Tony said with next to no change of emotion in his voice, almost as if he knew Peter was going to ask. "I told you that you were too naughty to be asking for favors."

Peter contemplated whether or not he should try he luck and push further, though he didn't have long to think about it because Tony continued speaking.

"But then again," Tony said while bringing his face closer, touching his lips the shell of Peter's ear, "you did prove today that you could be a good boy, didn't you, baby?"

Tony was in a good mood, that much was clear, so Peter was going to do everything he could to keep him in that mood.

"I wanted to show you that I could be good," Peter quietly explained, hoping that Tony would take the bait.

"Is that right?" Tony asked, to which Peter quickly nodded his head, making the other man smiled wide against his ear. "Maybe if you keep showing me how good you can be I might reconsider my decision."

"H-How do I do that?" Peter questioned nervously, knowing that he was in for something bad.

"How about you touch yourself for me." Tony's hot breath ran passed Peter's ear as he whispered his answer. "Make yourself hard for daddy."

And there it was, the price he had to pay to get what he wanted, though Peter was certain that this would only be the beginning.

As Peter timidly took hold of his cock, Tony sat them both up straighter and put his chin on teens shoulder, gaining a better view. Peter bent forward slightly under the bigger man's weight as it wrapped around him, though thankfully Tony allowed him to shift to get into a more comfortable position before he started stroking himself.

A pleased hum that came from the back of Tony's throat vibrated against Peter's shoulder, but he tried to not let it disturb him, nor the hands that trailed their way down his sides before going over his hips and onto his thighs.

After already cumming twice Peter was finding it difficult to get hard again, he tried thinking about being somewhere else but it wasn't working this time, and feeling Tony's dick pressing into his spine as the man's arousal fired back up wasn't helping.

He worried that Tony might become impatient and lose interest if he took too long, so Peter started working himself faster but could still only manage to get half hard.

Peter didn't mean to let out a small frustrated whine, but it happened anyway, and it didn't go unnoticed by Tony.

"Baby, are you having troubles getting yourself hard again?" The older man said in a slightly teasing manner.

Peter slowly nodded his head, feeling ashamed for some reason.

"You need my help, don't you?" Tony purred, tapping his fingers on Peter's outer thigh, slowly bringing them in.

"Yes," Peter forced out because he knew it was what Tony wanted to hear from him.

Tony's hand wandered towards the smaller boy's crotch, though stopped right before it could touch his cock.

"I want you to ask me nicely."

Peter knew he was being tested right now, Tony was pushing him to see if he really deserved the favor that he asked for. Peter needed to play his cards right if he was going to get what he wanted, knowing that one wrong move could possibly ruin any chance he had of getting it.

"P-Please t-touch me, daddy," Peter stammered, cringing at the pitch in his voice which Tony would be more than happy to mistake for neediness.

Tony groaned deeply and Peter was certain that he felt the older man's cock twitch against him. Tony curled his hand around Peter's shaft and started gently pumping him while using his the other hand lightly caress the boy's balls.

Peter gradually started filling out in the other man's hand, and he loathed himself for it. He couldn't make himself hard yet Tony was capable of easily doing it for him, it made no sense.

Peter jolted when Tony swept his thumb over the tip of his already sensitive cock. The older man then did this a few more times, clearly enjoying the way it made Peter squirm.

"Would you like it if I fingered your little hole, baby?" Tony brazenly asked before letting go of Peter's now erect cock.

Peter managed to make a noise of agreement, however, a tight squeezed at his thigh told him Tony wasn't pleased with the way he answered, so Peter tried again.

"Yes, daddy, ple-" the words got caught in his throat, but he compelled himself to finish, "please finger me."

After that, Peter was told to get on his knee to which he complied. Rather than questioning what the older man was doing, Peter just let himself be rotated around so they were facing each other.

Tony laid his legs straight before pulling Peter forward by the hips, steering him until he was kneeling over his upper tights.

Peter could feel Tony's breath hitting his chest as it was now inches away from the older man's face.

"Stay like that," Tony instructed before Peter could sit down like he thought he was meant to.

Tony separated his own legs, forcing Peter's to spread along with them, giving him easy access to the boy's hole.

Before long, two fingers were slowly being massaged over the ring of muscle between his parted cheeks, which was still tender from being fucked barely fifteen minutes ago. Tony pushed in, making Peter whimper. He hated the way his body twitched around the fingers as they stretched him open.

"Show me how much you want it," Tony requested, tilting his head back to look up at the smaller boy.

Why did he insist on making this so hard? Wasn't asking for it enough?

"Please, daddy," Peter sobbed, pushing back on Tony fingers as if encouraging him to go deeper.

"Don't worry, I'll give you what you want," Tony promised with a grin, curling his fingers around until he found the sensitive spot that never failed to make Peter's body jerk.

Peter swiftly held on the headboard as his prostate was skillfully rubbed over, and the more he leaned forward, the closer his chest got to Tony's face and soon light kisses from soft lips were being pressed upon it.

"Do you like it, baby?"

Peter closed his eyes and prepared himself for what he was about to say. "Yes, it feels good," he mumbled. The words felt wrong coming from his mouth as if it wasn't him speaking at all.

Peter thought maybe his reply was to simply because the other man didn't say anything, but then Tony's free hand went back to playing with his cock, making it known that he was pleased.

The fingers soon began fucking into him, scissoring in and out. Peter bit his lip, trying to stop the moan that he didn't want to hear from escaping, however, he hadn't realized that Tony was still watching him and he could clearly see what Peter was trying to do.

"Don't you dare hide your moans from me, Peter," Tony gripped the smaller boy's jaw, forcing him to meet his eyes. "I want to hear you," he demanded.

"I'm sorry," Peter tried, but it didn't feel like he was convincing him enough. "I was embarrassed," he quickly added while doing his best to act innocent.

Tony's face lightened into an understanding smile. "I've told you before that there's no need to be embarrassed, it's just us, and May's a heavy sleeper, you don't have to worry about her hearing."

Being reminded of May while getting fingered by her boyfriend was the last thing Peter wanted right now, he was already feeling bad enough for asking for it.

"I'm sorry," Peter repeated, not knowing what else to say.

"It's okay, just don't hold back again," Tony said while letting go of Peter's jaw to move back to his cock.

The fingers started fucking him again with more speed, and this time Peter reluctantly let the noises slip out of his mouth.

"That's it, moan for daddy," the older man purred while grinning up at the smaller boy.

Peter's body tensed up as his climax got closer, however, both of the hands on his body paused their movements, letting him know that it was time for him to beg.

"Please let me cum, daddy," Peter murmured the line that he'd said countless times before.

Tony hummed. "I don't know, baby, it didn't really sound like you wanted it."

"Please let me cum, daddy," Peter repeated himself, making sure to be louder this time.

"I think you can do better than that." The older man twisted his fingers to tease Peter's prostate, but the hand around his cock remained unmoving.

Peter held onto the bed frame tighter and stared at the wall, reminding himself why he was doing this before giving it everything he had.

"Please, daddy, make me cum, I need it so bad." Peter made a small thrust forward with his hips, causing his cock to slightly fuck into Tony's fist. "Please keep touching me, daddy, I want you to make me feel good," he finished, now feeling like he needed to clean his mouth out with soap.

"Fuck, baby, it's okay, daddy will make you feel good," Tony moaned, hastily resuming the motions of both his hand and not stopping until Peter was cumming all over his midsection.

Peter rested his forehead on the bed frame, and Tony took this an invitation to lightly bite and suck a hickey onto his chest. Peter was beyond humiliated at high pitched noises he made while cumming, which meant that Tony would definitely be pleased with them, so he hoped that meant he had done enough to get what he had been asking for.

When Tony stopped marking Peter's chest, he reached over to grab a tissue from the nightstand to clean them both up. He then pushed down on Peter's hips, silently instructing him to sit, so Peter bent his knees to straddle Tony's legs.

"Was I a good boy, daddy?" Peter asked hopeful, still panting slightly.

"Yes, baby, but I'm still not sure if you've done enough to make up for disobeying me."

Peter silently cried, hoping he didn't do all that just to be turned down of his one request.

"Shh, it's alright," Tony cooed while brushing back some of Peter's hair. "I'm sure I can think of something else for you to do."

Peter didn't doubt that for a second.

"I want you to kiss me," Tony finally said after a short silence.

"Kiss you?" Peter questioned, slightly confused because out of all the things Tony could've made him do this definitely wasn't one he'd been expecting.

Tony simply nodded in response, licking over his own lips as his eyes darted down to Peter's.

Peter unconsciously mimicked Tony's actions before shyly bending forward to give the other man a quick peck on the lips.

"Baby, that was cute," Tony lightly chuckled when the smaller boy pulled away, "but you know that's not what I meant. Try again."

Peter nodded while chewing on his bottom lip, feeling slightly stupid for thinking that a peck would've sufficed.

Peter then released his lip from between his teeth and breathed in through his nose, telling himself he could do this. He didn't know why he was so nervous seeing as though kissing was nothing in comparison to things that Tony has made him do before.

Once again, Peter brought his face closer to the other man's, closing his eyes when their lips touched. He then tilted his head to the side for a more comfortable angle and tried his best not to be clumsy, but kissing was something he lacked any experience in, which sounded like a bad joke considering he got kissed pretty much every day.

Hands slowly slide their way down the length of his body, stopping at his ass to squeeze tightly. It didn't take long before Tony was deepening the kiss after that.

Facial hair scratched around his mouth, and Peter faltered as the other man took control, however, he still tried to keep up because he was determined to get what he wanted.

When a tongue nudged at his lips, Peter opened his mouth to let it in, and instead of backing his own away he pushed it against Tony's, making the older man groan with delight around the kiss.

The longer it dragged on the more handsy Tony became, like he was trying to touch every part of Peter's body that he possibly could. Peter just hoped that this was all going to be worth it in the end.

When Tony finally pulled away, he licked his lips, taking in the taste that the smaller boy left behind. Peter tried not to shift uncomfortably as he was stared at with heavy desire.

"I'll be a good boy, daddy," Peter spoke softly because Tony had yet to say anything. "I'll wear the plug anywhere you want, just please not to school."

The other man breathed out roughly through his nose, Peter couldn't tell if it was in frustration or Tony just simply trying to get his breath back after the long kiss.

"I couldn't exactly say no after that, could I?" Tony said with unmistakable arousal in his voice.

"Does that mean-"

"Yes, that means you don't have to wear it to school anymore."

Peter sighed in relief and a tiny smile fell upon his face, feeling content with the thought of not having to go through that again.

"But," Tony continued, making Peter drop what little smile he had, "every time I kiss you I want you to kiss me back just like that. Does that sound fair?"

No, it didn't, not in any way at all, but Peter didn't care about that right now, he was getting what he worked so hard for and that was all that mattered.

"Yes, thank you, daddy," Peter said while trying to sound as grateful as he could.

Tony smiled before slipping his hand in the back of the smaller boy's hair, pulling him forward until their lips met. And staying true to his agreement, Peter shyly pressed into the kiss and worked his mouth along with Tony's.

"Look at what you've done to me," Tony groaned when he broke the kiss, rolling his hips forward to rub his hard cock against Peter's sensitive one. "What are we going to do about that?"

"What do you want me to do?" Peter quietly asked while looked down, trying to keep up his good boy facade.

"Since you never got to finish riding daddy's cock the other day how about you do it now?" Tony suggested while reaching down to stroke himself. "What do you think? Could you do that for me?"

It was almost laughable that Tony bothered to ask in a way that made it seem like Peter had any other choice. If he said no he'd undoubtedly be pushed down on the bed and roughly fucked then spanked and sent off to school tomorrow with the plug in. So saying no wasn't something he was about to do.

"Yes," Peter acquiesced.

\----

As the weekend approached there was talk going around the school of a party that was going to be held at some popular kids house. Almost straight away Ned had begged him to go with him while pulling his best puppy dog eyes, and for the first time in months, Peter actually found himself laughing.

After he had calmed down, Peter promised Ned that he'd ask if he could go when he got home. But now the problem was that he didn't know who to ask, May or Tony? Surely he didn't need to ask Tony about everything and May would most likely find it weird that he asked him rather than her.

All three of them were sitting down at the dining table eating dinner, and Peter thought now would be a good opportunity to ask about the party.

"May?" Peter asked while placing his cutlery down on his plate.

"Yes?" She replied, looking up from her pasta.

"So there's this party on tomorrow night and-" Peter briefly paused when he saw Tony look over at him, but he decided to pay it no mind, "and I guess- I just- you know-"

"Was wondering if you could go?" She finished for him.

"Yeah," Peter said shyly, "if that's okay."

May shrugged her shoulders and smiled. "I don't see why not."

"Really?" Peter asked sounding surprised, not having expected it to be so easy.

"Sure. I think you're old enough now to be making responsible decisions."

"Do you really think going to a party would be the best idea?" Tony joined in, sounding a bit off.

"Why wouldn't it be?" May questioned, sending Tony a confused look.

"Considering it's a high school party I'm going to assume there'll be alcohol," Tony quickly cleared his throat and shrugged his shoulders, "and personally I don't think it's good for someone his age to be drinking."

"How old were you when you started drinking exactly?" May laughed playfully. "A lot younger than him I bet."

"I wasn't planning on having any drinks," Peter mumbled, nervously scratching his arm as he could basically feel the tension in the room growing.

"Doesn't matter if you drink or not, there's still going to be drunk people around," Tony pointed out, twirling his fork in his hand.

"It's not like he's going to be alone," May argued, apparently not noticing the way Tony was acting. "I'm guessing Ned's going to be with you, right?" She asked Peter.

"Yeah, he's the one who asked me to come," Peter quietly confirmed, not missing the way Tony rolled his eyes before May looked back at him.

"See, he'll be fine, they can look out for each other," May finished, giving Peter a smile which he nervously returned.

Tony shrugged while clenching his jaw and pressing his lips together, clearly wanting to say something else but was holding back.

This whole conversation made Peter regret even asking.

  
It was around eleven o'clock that night when Peter walked out of his room to grab a glass of water. Tony hadn't come into his room yet, nor had he spoken to him after dinner, but he tried not to worry about it.

Peter had gotten his glass of water and was heading back to his room when he heard the sounds of quiet bickering coming through May's bedroom door. He frowned and unconsciously stepped closer, but it did nothing to make to voices clearer.

Realizing he was trying to eavesdrop, Peter swiftly turned around to walk back towards his room.

"He's not your kid, you don't get that kind of say," May's voice was suddenly louder which startled Peter slightly.

"I know that, but I still care about his wellbeing," Tony argued in return, bringing the volume of his voice up to May's level.

"It's just a high school party, it's no big deal."

"A lot of bad things can happen at parties," Tony reasoned.

After hearing that, Peter didn't want to stay around for any longer. He quickly and quietly went back to his room, shutting the door before sitting down on his bed.

Were they fighting because of him? Just because he asked to go to a party?

Peter sighed, thinking that going maybe wasn't the best idea after all. The fact that it bothered Tony enough for him to argue with May about it said a lot, though Peter didn't understand why Tony was making such a fuss over it.

Peter laid down on the bed and rolled onto his side. The longer he stayed there the harder it got to convince himself that it was okay to go. Ned would be upset if he didn't go, but then Tony would be if he did. So it was pretty straightforward what his decision had to be, then again Tony might not even give him the chance to make one.

 

The next morning Peter was awoken by a dip in his mattress, and as he opened his eyes he was met with Tony's face looking down at him as he sat beside his head.

"Good morning, baby," Tony greeted with a small smile.

"Morning, daddy," Peter replied tiredly, making no effort to move from his spot.

"Look, Peter, about the party. I don't want-"

"I'm not going," Peter interjected, trying to hide the annoyance in his voice from being woken up this early on a Saturday for something so unimportant.

"Oh," Tony said simply, though sounding quite pleased. "What made you change your mind?"

"I just decided I didn't want to go," Peter mumbled while he weakly fought to keep his eyes open.

"Well, that's good then," Tony smiled, not bothering to hide how satisfied he was with Peter's answer.

Rather than leaving, like Peter had hoped, Tony pulled back the blanket that was keeping him warm and laid down beside him before throwing it back over them both.

"W-What- b-but May," Peter panicked, looking at the half-opened door.

"Shh, she's gone shopping," Tony calmly explained, putting his hands on Peter's body so he could pull him over until their chests were touching. "Go back to sleep, she won't be home for a few hours."

Peter didn't understand why he had to be woken up now if she wasn't going to be home for a few hours, but he was too tired to care about it, or the gentle hand had started caressing the back of his hair.

Being so used to falling asleep in Tony's arms by now, Peter's eyelids quickly dropped and he gradually fell back into his dreams.

\----

It was hard telling Ned that he couldn't go to the party, but it was almost a week later when Ned was asking him to come over, and Peter couldn't refuse this time, not that he wanted to anyway.

Peter had originally thought that going over to Ned's house would've been completely harmless, but apparently it wasn't in Tony's books.

It was a Thursday after school and both boys were on the floor of Ned's apartment with Lego pieces were strewn between them, and a movie they were hardly paying any attention to played in the background. Just as Peter was soaking in how good it felt to be relaxing with his friend, his phone rang, interrupting Ned halfway through speaking.

Peter sighed when he saw the caller ID.

"What's Mr creepy dude calling you for?" Ned asked while reaching for the half-eaten bag of chips on the coffee table.

Ned started calling Tony that after the whole incident with him walking in on them in his bedroom and in all honesty, Peter didn't try to defend Tony that much, because it wasn't like Ned was wrong.

"Not sure, but I should probably answer," Peter said while standing up. "Do you mind if I go into the kitchen?"

Peter thought it would probably be a better idea to answer the phone away from Ned, just in case Tony said the wrong thing, thinking that he was alone.

"Sure," Ned frowned, most likely curious as to why Peter didn't just answer it here.

Peter said his thanks and went to the kitchen and quickly put the phone to his ear after answering it.

"Hi Mr-"

"Where are you?" Tony interrupted with a noticeable edge to his voice.

"Just at Ned's house," Peter answered, being slightly taken aback by Tony's rudeness.

Tony didn't reply straight away which caused Peter to start feeling uneasy, so he nervously looked around the small kitchen, waiting for something to be said.

"I'm coming to get you," Tony informed, and Peter could hear the familiar creak of the front door opening through the phone as he spoke.

"You don't need to do that, Mr Stark, I've already arranged it with May and she's going to pick me up after work." Peter tried explaining, but Tony wasn't having it.

"Then I'll tell her you wanted to be picked up early."

"But I don't want to go," Peter softly objected, "we're halfway through a movie right now."

"I don't care," Tony spoke bluntly, "just send me his address and be out the front ready for me."

Peter closed his eyes and sighed. He knew there was no changing Tony's mind once it was set.

"What am I meant to tell Ned?" He mumbled.

"You'll think of something."

And with that Tony hung up, leaving Peter to come up with a lie himself.

Peter sighed again. He didn't understand why Tony acted like this. Was it because he was angry at the fact that he wasn't home for him to use like always? Or was it simply because he disliked Ned? Even though his friend hadn't done anything wrong.

Whatever stupid reason Tony came up with for acting like this didn't matter, because either way, Peter didn't think it was right that his friendship with Ned had to pay for it.

Peter looked down at his phone and hesitated for a moment. He then shook his head before messaging Tony the address then walking back into the lounge room.

"What did he want?" Ned asked when Peter entered the room, half focusing on the Lego brick he was trying to put in place.

"To tell me he's on his way to pick me up," Peter replied honestly.

"I thought you weren't getting picked up till later," Ned frowned, looking away from the Lego and up at Peter.

Peter went over the lie that he rehearsed in the kitchen one last time before speaking it. "Sorry, I was planning to but May has to stay at work late tonight so Mr Strak's getting me on his way home instead."

"I could always ask my mum if she can drop you off later," Ned offered.

"That's okay, I wouldn't want to bother her, and Mr Stark's already on his way anyway," Peter smiled and Ned nodded in understanding.

After helping Ned clean up the Lego and saying goodbye, Peter went down to wait outside the building, and it was less than five minutes later when Tony showed up.

When he got into the car Tony didn't even greet him, instead, things stayed very silent and it remained that way for the entirety of the drive home.

Peter was feeling too many emotions right now. He was apprehensive about what was going to happen when they got home, upset that he got taken away from his friend for no good reason, and also annoyed that Tony thought it was okay to do that.

When they got inside Tony shut the front door with a bang, making Peter jump at the unexpected noise. The older man then turned from the door to look at Peter who was standing a few feet away, fiddling with the sleeve of his jumper.

"Peter, what exactly were you thinking when you went over to his house without asking me first?" Tony asked in a leveled voice that didn't at all match his irritated demeanor.

"I asked May and she said-"

"That's not the answer to the question I asked," Tony bluntly cut him off. "So I'll ask again. What exactly were you thinking when you went over to his house without asking _me_?" He repeated slowly.

Peter cast his gaze to the floor before simply shrugging in return. He couldn't think of any right answer, at least not one that would be good enough to please Tony.

"I don't want you going over there anymore, it's either he comes over here while I'm home or you don't see him at all," Tony told him firmly.

Peter gritted his teeth, now being far beyond annoyed. What right did Tony think he had to do that? He knew Tony didn't like Ned, but he was taking it to far now.

"You can't just stop me from seeing my friend!" Peter snapped in frustration, shocking not only Tony but himself as well, but Peter's heart still raced, it felt good to finally be getting some frustration out on someone who actually deserves this time.

"I'm really not liking your attitude right now." Tony narrowed his eyes, his anger beginning to slip through in his voice.

"I don't care," Peter continued to argue as his rage piled up. He's known Ned since primary school, he wasn't about to let this man destroy the friendship they've built together. "Ned's my best friend, and if I want to go to his house then I'll go to his house. I'm not a child I don't need _your_ permission."

"You're right, you're not a child." Tony stepped forward, looking dangerous. "But do you know what you are, Peter?" He again stepped closer, and this time Peter stepped back. "You're _mine_ , and you'll listen to me when I tell you what to do."

Peter was shaking, but for the first time it wasn't out of fear, it was out of anger. He was sick of being treated like an object, like something to be used whenever Tony saw fit.

"Fuck you!" Peter yelled, shoving at Tony's chest, sending the older man out of his personal space. "I'm not your's and you don't own me! Just because you do those _things_ to me doesn't mean you have any kind of claim over me!"

Peter stopped his rage, and that familiar feeling of fear that he'd misplaced quickly took over as his brain caught up with what he just said, and who he said it to.

Seeing the way Tony was looking at him turned Peter's red face pale as his blood ran cold. The older man was more than angry, he was furious. Peter had only ever seen Tony like this angry in his nightmares.

"Daddy, I'm really sorry," Peter immediately said like a reflex, "I didn't mean it."

As Tony advanced towards him, Peter bowed his head in submission and backed himself away, mumbling apology after apology until he hit the wall.

"I really didn't want to have to do this, but obviously you need it." Tony tightened his fingers around Peter's wrist and started pulling him towards the lounge.

"I said I was sorry!" Peter pleaded, "I promise I won't do it again!" The teen unconsciously started digging his heels into the floor as if to try and prevent this from happening, but he was losing the battle.

"You said the same thing the other week, and yet here we are," Tony said coldly before sitting down on the lounge and tugged at Peter's arm, trying to get him over his lap, but Peter wasn't budging as easily as he normally would. "The longer you take to get over my knees the more smacks you'll be getting," Tony warned.

It wasn't just the upcoming pain that had Peter terrified, it was the shame and humiliation that would undoubtedly accompany it as well. Being bent over someone's knee and spanked was degrading in every sense of the word, and Peter already so fragile, he felt like this could very much break him past the point of fixing. If he was ever even given the chance to fix himself that is.

Once again he's gut instinct was telling him to run, run from the pain that was about to happen, to get away from this man that wanted to do him harm. The feeling was so overwhelming and he wasn't sure if he could ignore it this time.

There was another tug on his arm and Peter felt no control as the fear took over his body. He snatched his wrist out of Tony's hold and ran before he could even take in the stunned look on the other man's face.

Obviously Tony hadn't expected him to take off like that or he would've been holding onto him a lot tighter, but as soon as he caught on to what Peter was doing he started coming after him, however, Peter was already opening the front door at that point. Tony may be stronger but Peter was faster.

Peter darted through the door and slammed it shut before running down the corridor, and he didn't stop running, nor did he slow down for anything, not for Tony calling after him or the odd looks he was getting from people as he passed them in the streets, not even for his burning lungs that felt like they were about to collapse.

\----

It felt like forever but eventually, Peter did slow down before stopping altogether.

As his lungs worked overtime to give him oxygen, Peter sat down on the closest park bench before he woggling legs could give out.

Peter didn't need to look around to know where he was, he'd been to this park hundreds of times before. His uncle Ben would bring him here for the playground when he was little, and as they both grew older they stopping coming for the playground and instead they would simply sit on the grass to eat lunch together.

When Ben died he came down here every day after school for mouths, staying until the sun got low. But after a while every day turned into every other day, then that turned into once or twice a week and eventually he stopped coming altogether. Peter felt guilty about it at first until May reassured him that is was okay to let those kinds of things go.

 

The sun had gone down about an hour ago and Peter was still sitting on the park bench, looking at the playground with tired eyes as a cold breeze gently blew on his face. He was trying not to think about what was inevitably going to happen to him when he got home, hoping it would make it easier for himself to get up and move because he knew he couldn't stay out here all night.

Peter quickly turned when he heard the sudden sound of leaves crunching behind him, but when his eyes landed on Tony's tall figure he instantly turned back around and hugged himself.

Of course he was here.

"It's not safe to be sitting out here alone at night," Tony spoke calmly as he sat down, leaving barely an inch between them.

Peter stayed where he was, knowing he couldn't run from this forever. Though the one good thing that seemed to have come from him running away was that it gave Tony enough time to calm down as he no longer looked furious. But Peter knew that wasn't going to stop his punishment.

"May told me you'd be here," Tony explained after a long pause. "When you didn't return home I had to call her and say you were upset because you broke up with your boyfriend, and you took off saying that needed some time alone."

Obviously Tony had a story planned out, there was always something up his sleeve.

"It was only two weeks ago that you were promising to never disobey me," he went on, "so why are we here, Peter?" Tony questioned before turning towards the teen, trying to find his eyes, but Peter refused to look at him.

"Answer me." Tony cupped Peter's jaw to turn his face to the side so they were facing at each other.

"I don't know," Peter lied, knowing that he wasn't going to gain any sympathy if he said it was because he was terrified. "But I'm really sorry that I did."

"Sorry doesn't really cut it right now." Tony let go of his jaw, and Peter dropped his eyes to his lap. "I trusted you when you said you wouldn't be naughty, and then what happened?"

Peter understood that the question wasn't meant for him to answer because Tony wanted to do it himself, and he was right. Tony started marking off everything _wrong_ he'd done in the past few hours, and with each misbehavior that was listed off Peter shrunk in on himself a little more, picturing the number of smacks he was going to be receiving for them.

"Come on, we're going," Tony announced before standing up and putting a hand out for Peter to grab onto.

Peter bit his trembling bottom lip, hard enough to leave behind a red indentation. He swallowed thickly before taking the outstretched hand with his own shaking one. Tony then pulled him to his feet, and Peter kept his head low as he was guided towards the car with that same hand firmly pressed to his lower back, the same one that would most likely be dealing his punishment very soon.

They stopped beside the car that was parked against the curb of the road just outside of the park, and Peter frowned when Tony opened the back door.

"In you get." Tony nodded to the back seat.

Peter then understood what was going on now. May must be home, which meant his punishment would be taking place right now.

"Please," Peter whispered softly, looking up at the taller man with watering eyes, "I'm sorry."

Tony sighed before looking away from him. "Get in the car, Peter."

Peter dropped his shoulders in defeat before stepping in and sliding along the seat until reached the opposite door. He then waited with his hands in his lap for Tony to follow.

\----

Peter was lying face down across the seat with nothing covering his lower half. His crotch was right in Tony's lap, making his cock sit uncomfortably against the older man's thighs.

Tony's hand was on his ass, not massaging or rubbing it like he was used to, it was just resting there, but soon it lifted off his ass and Peter tensed his body and screwed his eyes shut, waiting for it to come back down, and when it finally did, Peter whimpered and jerked as the large hand slapped across both of his cheeks. The sound of the smack was humiliating loud as it filled the small space of the car. Peter wanted to cover his ear so he wouldn't have to hear it again, but his hands were to busy gripping onto the corner of the seat.

Tony pushed down between Peter's shoulder blades to keep him still before striking again.

Peter was more prepared for the second hit and somehow managed to get through it without making a sound, though he still cringed at the noise Tony's hand made when it connected with his skin.

Tony continued to bring down his hand. The first few were surprisingly easy, however, he began to whimper and whine with each slap as ten slowly crept its way up, along with a stinging, burning pain, and by the time Tony reached fifteen, Peter was openly sobbing.

"Please, no more, it hurts!" Peter begged, even though he knew it was useless.

Tony sighed softly, stopping his hand to massage it over Peter's red, stinging skin, though it did next to nothing to soothe the pain.

"I know it hurts, but it's the only way you'll learn your lesson."

There was something strange in Tony's tone of voice that Peter couldn't pinpoint, but before he could analyze it any further the smacks started back up, every hit being more painful than last.

"Tell me who you belong to," Tony ordered with a now deep and possessive voice.

"You d-daddy," Peter choked out, "I-I belong to you."

"You're never going to say those things that you said again, are you?"

"No," Peter promised, wet cheek rubbing against the seat as shook his head.

"No what?"

The next hit came down harder, and Peter felt like a fool for thinking that an answer as simple as that would've been enough.

"I'll never say it again!" Peter cried out, hugging onto the corner of seat tighter while digging his nails into the expensive leather.

"Good, now what do you say for being naughty and disobeying?"

"I'm sorry, daddy!" Peter's voice cracked as he cried, his crotch rubbing harshly across Tony's pants as he wriggled from the pain. "Please stop, daddy, please it hurts. I'm so sorry!"

The hand stopped, and everything went still, the only things that could be heard were Peter's loud sobs and ragged breathing.

"It's alright, baby, it's done," Tony broke the silence with a suddenly soft voice, and Peter groaned in pain as the older man turned him around before sitting him up.

"It's over now," Tony cooed as he cradled Peter in his arms, holding him tightly until his cries died down.

Peter had been expecting to feel Tony's erection poking at his thigh when he sat in his lap, but he was surprised to feel nothing there. Now that Peter was actually able to think about it he noticed that there wasn't a single sign of arousal coming from the other man.

"You know why I had to do it, don't you, baby?" Tony murmured into Peter's hair.

"I needed to be taught a lesson," Peter quietly repeated the words that Tony had said to him only minutes ago.

"Good boy," Tony lightly praised while running a hand down the smaller boy's clothed back. "Tell me that you've learned."

"I belong to you and I follow your rules." Peter's voice was small as the back of his throat hurt from crying, causing it to be uncomfortable when he spoke. 

Tony nodded in approval. "What else?"

"I know to never be naughty again." Peter swallowed, wiping the sleep away from his puffy red eyes before continuing, "and I'm not allowed to go to Ned's house without asking you first."

"Baby, you know that's not right," Tony sighed, resting his forehead on the top of Peter's head.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Peter spoke rapidly with panic and wide eyes. So much had happened between now and their argument that he'd almost forgotten the very reason why he snapped in first place. "I'm never allowed to go over to Ned's house again and he can only come over to our's when you're home," Peter corrected himself with haste.

"That's better." Tony kissed Peter's hair. "Do you have any idea how worried I was when I got home and you weren't there?" He asked, cupping the side of Peter's face to run a thumb over his wet cheekbone. "I thought something bad might of happened to you."

Like right now? Like the past few months?

"I'm sorry for making you worry, daddy," Peter said apologetically, and the older man hushed him when he whimpered.

"Just don't ever do that to me again," Tony whispered delicately, letting go of the younger boy's face to wrap his arm around him protectively.

As Tony continued to hold him the stinging pain on his ass slowly started to subside. There was a fight going on inside Peter's head as tried to figure out whether or not he deserved what he got. One side of his mind was telling him that Tony was being cruel and that he didn't deserve this, while the other side was telling him that he did because he disobeyed his daddy after promising not to.

In the end, it didn't matter what decision his mind decided to come up with because it would change nothing, Tony will still have control over him either way. But there was one thing Peter was certain of and that was that he never wanted to speak his mind again. It would never lead him anywhere good anyway.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter made up for the wait. Feel free to let me know what you think, feedback his always super appreciated. <3


	6. Chapter 6

It was almost ten-thirty at night and Peter was sitting at his computer desk trying hard to get his biology assignment done. The teacher had informed him a few days ago that his grades were starting to slip, and the only way he could make up for his 'lack of attention' in class was to get a good score on this assignment which was due in a few days. However, it wasn't easy getting these kinds of things done because most days Tony had other plans for him, and it was always difficult to focus on his work when the older man was done with him. He knew Tony would probably help him with it if he knew about it, but Peter wasn't willing to ask for help from him any time soon.

It had been two weeks since Peter received his punishment and he was ashamed to admit that his submission was now at an all time high. Tony has continued to make him ask for thing like being touched or being fingered, and he was too scared of getting spanked again to go against his orders, so he obeyed like the good boy he was expected to be.

That night when they had gotten home Peter's face was still red from crying, but May pulled him into her arms and hugged him under the impression that it was because he broke up with his boyfriend. Tony had simply watched on as May gave him comfort, acting like he wasn't the reason why Peter had been crying. Ever since then he's been trying to push that night out of his mind, but of course, never forgetting the lesson that he learned in the car.

  
"Just get the hell out of my house, Anthony!"

Peter's pen nearly went flying out of his hand when he heard the sudden sound of May yelling from the other room, which was shortly followed by Tony's muffled voice.

Peter quickly stared at the door with a frown. He could've sworn he just heard May telling Tony to get out, which didn't sound right at all.

Peter was off his chair and at the door in a second as curiosity got the best of him. He then quietly turned the handle and cracked it open enough to peer out.

Things weren't ever visible in the living area since the only light source was coming from May's open bedroom door, yet he would still clearly see both adults standing near the front door. May had her back turned to him whereas Tony was facing his direction as he stood in front of her, causing the light to directly hit the older man's face, which made it easy to see his frustrated expression.

"I don't care, just get out!" May ordered with a tone that was a mixture of anger and hurt.

So he did hear it correctly, May was actually telling him to leave. Peter opened the door just a little bit more, trying to hear Tony's voice better so he could try and figure out what the hell was going on.

"You're overreacting," Tony tried to reason while keeping his voice down, but it did nothing to calm May's temper.

"Oh am I? Then please do tell me how you get eight perfect scratch marks running down your back!"

Peter stiffened in his spot as his stomach dropped. He was the one who accidentally gave Tony those marks.

It happened earlier that same day when Peter was straddling Tony's lap, which quickly became one of Tony's favorite position because he said he liked it when Peter clung onto him as he fucked into him, however, today for a split second things got too rough which resulted in Peter unintentionally scratching down Tony's back due to the pain.

Peter had been terrified that he'd messed up and rapidly started apologizing, but Tony had calmed him down before telling him that it wasn't his fault, he even went as far as saying sorry for accidentally being too rough.

"That's probably why you don't even touch me anymore, right?" May brought Peter out of the memory with a piece of information that he really didn't want to know. "You've found yourself someone else?!" She accused.

"I told you they're nothing."

"How stupid do you think I am?" May asked with a sarcastic laugh. "You don't just get scratches like that from nothing! And you know what?" Her voice cracked and Peter could feel his eyes water just from hearing the sadness in her tone, "I've seen others before, but I just didn't want to believe it."

"Look, May-" Tony's voice was low, but not threatening, however, May interrupted before he could finish.

"I don't want to hear your pathic excuses, we're done!"

The air around them went still and Peter's eyes went wide in disbelief and he was close to believing this was just a dream.

Tony's eyes found Peter's door and he quickly did a double take when he noticed the teen watching them through the crack. Peter's heart jumped when their eyes met, but thankfully the older man looked away as to not draw May's attention to him.

Peter watched Tony's facial expression changing, and for the first time, it actually looked like he was struggling to come up with something to say.

"You can't just-"

"Yes I fucking can. Now get out!" May cut him off once more, and the fact that she was swearing told everyone just how serious she was being as swearing was something you'd hardly ever hear from her.

When Tony glanced at him again Peter decided it was time to shut the door. He leaned against the wood, no longer trying to listen in, but there was nothing to hear anyway as everything had gone silent, and it stayed like that right up until the front door slammed. He could then hear heavy footsteps making their way to May's bedroom before another door shut, though this time it wasn't as harsh.

And after all that, there was nothing but another dead silence that rung in Peter's ears.

Was that it? Were they over just like that? If it's true then what does this mean for him and Tony?

_'I could never let you go, not for anyone.'_

Peter slid down the door until he hit the floor, all while trying to control his breathing. Was he going to find out what those words meant? How far was Tony going to go just to keep doing these things to him? What would he do to ensure that he could?

They were all questions he knew time will surely answer and he felt powerless to stop it from happening.  
  
\----

After a terrible nights sleep, Peter woke up to find himself alone in the house, which was an unusual feeling because he hadn't spent a morning alone since Tony went away on that business trip.

It was likely that May had been called into work early, like so many times before, but Peter had still considered calling her to see if she was okay, however in the end, he thought it would probably be best to give her some space and talk to her about it when she got home, if she wanted to that is.

Peter walked himself to school, which again felt unusual because he was used to Tony driving him, but it wasn't something he was complaining about because he actually liked walking to school, and he liked not seeing Tony even more.

Obviously focusing at school today was never going to be easy, not while he was worried about May, and about what Tony had planned for him, if he had anything planned at all.

He told Michelle and Ned about the fight, leaving out the details of the scratches, and they both expressed their sympathies for May, however Ned did make a comment saying _'it was about time though'_ , but Peter was silently freaking out too much about what was going to happen to laugh at his friend's joke.  
  
\----  
  
When Peter got home from school, he almost dropped his keys at the sight of Tony leaning against the back of the lounge, waiting for him.

"Daddy? What-what are you doing here?" Peter asked warily, still not having completely stepped through the door.

Did they get back together? Or was Tony here to answer the questions that kept him up all night?

"Grabbing my stuff." The other man pointed to some boxes that were stacked outside of May's bedroom door.

So it was official then, they were breaking up for good.

"Aren't you happy to see me, baby?" Tony asked, bringing back Peter's attention.

"I just thought-" Peter trailed off.

"That I wouldn't be seeing you anymore?" Tony continued for him.

Peter shrugged his shoulder, because yes, that's the miracle he'd been hoping for.

"Come here," Tony said while opening his arms, and Peter walked over and let himself be taken into an embrace. "A little break up would never stop me from seeing you," he whispered.

Peter didn't even acknowledge the fact that Tony just said 'little break up' like it meant nothing, he was to busy trying not to cry because in that same sentence Tony had confirmed that he didn't intend on leaving him alone.

"Sorry you had to see us fighting last night," Tony spoke a little louder now. "I didn't plan on her seeing the scratches, but she kinda snuck up on me while I was getting dressed."

Peter quickly felt guilty because deep down he felt like it was his fault they broke up, despite the fact that he knew he shouldn't.

"I'm sorry for scratching you," Peter mumbled, even though he's already said it before. "I didn't mean for you guys to break up."

"Baby, it's okay, it's not your fault, it's mine," Tony admitted, which shocked Peter a bit. "I shouldn't of let myself slip and be so rough." The older man dropped his arms from around Peter's body, only to bring them up to cup the boy's face. "But It's hard when you feel so good," he spoke gently before pulling Peter's face towards his to bring their lips together.

Tony kissed him tenderly whereas Peter just tried to do the best he could with the hopes of it being enough.

The short kiss was broken and Tony looked into Peter's eyes for few seconds before softly speaking again, "But you know daddy's sorry, don't you, baby? I didn't mean to hurt you."

Peter wondered how honesty Tony was being, but instead of questioning it he simply nodded and Tony smiled at him before leaning back in to gently kiss the teens now wet lips. Tony deepened the kiss while letting go of his face so that his hands could explore across Peter's clothed body, and Peter knew too well where this was going to lead, but Tony pulled away as he had something else to tell him before that happened.

"I'm looking for a new place at the moment," Tony began, making Peter wonder where he was staying now, probably a hotel or something. "And as soon as I get one you can start coming over."

Wait, Tony actually expected him to go over to his house?

"It would just be me and you," Tony went on, sounding rather happy at the idea. "Wouldn't that be nice?"

No, it wouldn't be. Somehow going to a house with Tony that he's never been to before was more terrifying than being with him here, it felt like there would be more room for something to go wrong.

"Wouldn't it, Peter?" Tony asked again after Peter said nothing.

"Yes, daddy," he lied.

  
\----  
  
  
By the time May got home Tony had already left, not without fucking Peter into the mattress first though.

Peter came out of his room after having his shower to find May in the kitchen cooking dinner. He watched on for a moment as he tried to think of the best way to approach the situation or if he should even say anything at all, but May turned around and spotted him before he had much more time to think about it. When he got a good look at her face he could see dark circles under her eyes, but this wasn't just her average 'tired after work look', this was more like she didn't sleep at all the night before, which was most likely the case.

"Hey sweetie," she greeted with a smile that didn't do much to mask her emotions. "What are you doing?"

"I huh- was just wondering if you wanted any help with dinner?" Obviously it wasn't really the reasons why he was there, but he'd be more than happy to help, and it would give him some time to think about what to say.

"Sure, that'd be great," she said while still trying to smile.

Peter was given the job to cut up the vegetables while May cut the chicken. Neither one of them talked and the noise of knives hitting the chopping boards was the only thing that broke the silence. The silence wasn't at all awkward, however, it was strange because it would normally be filled with them talking to one another.

"I'm sorry to hear about you and Mr Stark," Peter finally decided to pipe up.

May stopped chopping as a hint of sadness grew on her face, enough to make Peter's heart ache. 

"I didn't know you knew about it." She continued chopping. "I was planning on telling you tonight after dinner."

Peter panicked slightly, only now realizing that he technically shouldn't know about it. He definitely didn't want her knowing that he'd overheard them fighting because he knew she'd feel bad about him seeing it, just like Tony had, but Tony's emotions concerned him very little.

"Mr Stark was here when I got home from school and I saw the boxes of his stuff, so asked what was going on," he quickly lied, while at the same time hoping that the day will soon come where he didn't have to do that anymore, especially to May.

"After all this time you still call him Mr Stark," she chuckled, but it sounded more forced then joyful.

Peter didn't know how to respond to that, because in reality he only ever called him Mr Stark around other people now. He wasn't even sure how Tony would react to him calling him by his first name.

"I'm sorry, Peter, I know you two were close," May spoke again, and Peter had to hold back from cringing at her words, "but it just wasn't working out for us."

By not working out she meant Tony cheating on her, which of course wasn't wrong it just wasn't in the way that she thought it was in. She had no idea that the person he cheated on her with was standing right beside her.

When Peter saw May quickly wiping her eyes, he instantly put down the knife and walked over to her, and without saying anything he wrapped his arms around her. May didn't hesitate to return the welcomed hug, but she continued to hold back her tears, and as selfish as it sounded, Peter was thankful for it, because just seeing her upset already hurt too much.

Peter had tried so hard not to blame himself for this, but he couldn't help it, because all he could think was that if he hadn't of scratched Tony then they would still be together, and May wouldn't be so close to crying in his arms right now.

May pulled away from the hug and thanked him with a stronger smile that Peter knew was fake, as it was the same smile he'd given people so many times before. However rather than commenting on it, Peter went back to chopping the vegetables. They didn't talk about Tony anymore after that, instead, May asked him about his day to which Peter lied and said it was good.

Peter was going to keep making sure May knew that he was here for her if she needed to talk, just like she does for him, though he hoped that she would actually talk to him rather then keep it bottled up like he did.  


\----

  
It was hardly a week later when Tony picked him up from school and took him back home, without May's knowledge of course.

Tony sat Peter down on his bed and pulled out a key from his pocket with a smile plastered on his face.

"What's that?" Peter asked, eyeing the key warily as it dangled in front of his face.

"Your key for my new apartment."

"My key?" Peter questioned, not being sure if he heard him right.

Tony nodded. "So you can let yourself in while I'm not home."

Why would he want to do that?

"Here." Tony pushed the key towards him and Peter hesitated somewhat before taking it. "There's no furniture in there at the moment but there will be by Friday," he explained.

Peter looked down at the key in his hand, not knowing how he was meant to feel about it or rather how Tony wanted him to feel about it.

"So," the man continued, "I was thinking that you could come over after school on Friday and stay the night."

Peter's eyes widen slightly.  
  
"But I don't think May would be okay with that," he quickly tried saying in a way that didn't sound rude, but it was true, there was no way May would find it normal for him to be going over to her ex-boyfriend's house, especially to stay the night.

"Don't worry about her, all you have to say is that you're going to your friend's house," Tony said in a way that made it sound so straightforward.

"I-I don't know, daddy, I don't think I could pull that off, I'm not a good liar," Peter tried, knowing full well that his lying has significantly improved, but he wanted to at least attempt to get out of this in a way that wouldn't get him in trouble.

"You'll be fine," the older man reassured. "I'll tell you exactly what to say."

If Tony was going to tell him what to say then May would definitely believe him, knowing how good Tony's lies can be. Then again she most likely wouldn't even question Peter about him going over to Ned's house anyway, if anything she'd probably be happy to know that they're hanging out more.

"You'll do it for me, won't you, baby?"

Peter bit his lip and nodded his head in response to the question he knew he wasn't allowed to refuse.

"Good boy," Tony smiled before pressing Peter down onto the bed to crawl on top of him.  


\----  


It was only two days later when Peter was standing outside Tony's front door, staring at it with dread. It turns out the apartment wasn't too far of a walk away from his school. Peter figured that he'd be getting used to that walk very quickly.

Once he finally got himself to move, Peter used his key to get in as Tony was still as work.  
  
The first thing he walked into was a plain white hallway which led to a large open planned living area which Peter walked to hesitantly. As Peter looked around he could see a nice sized kitchen on his right with an empty space beside it, which he assumed was where a dining table would go, then on his left there was a large L shaped lounge that was facing a flat screen Tv, and finally on the other side of the room there was another hallway that held four doors, one of them being opened that showed a bathroom behind it.

Peter awkwardly stood in the hallway for a while, not knowing what to do, but finally decided it would be okay to sit on the lounge. He put his backpack down beside it before taking a seat, and again he found himself not knowing what to do. He thought about turning the TV on but wasn't sure if that would be rude or not, so instead, he just sat there, tapping his fingers on his legs while looking around the room.

It was a nice place even though everything was quite bare as it lacked any decor, and the only thing that stood out against the white walls was the lounge that matched the color of the black kitchen countertop. It made Peter wondering why Tony moved in with him and May in the first place, rather then them moving in with him if he could afford a place like this.

Time passed by and Peter was starting to get tired as he continued to sit in the same spot, so he eventually brought his sock covered feet up and laid across the lounge, putting his head against the armrest. He then started nervously playing on his phone to pass the time.

 

  
"Now that's a sight I could get used to."

Peter opened his eyes to see a pleased looking Tony standing at the end of the hallway entrance. Peter figured he must have fallen asleep seeing as though he didn't hear the other man come in, and his phone that had fallen out of his hand seemed to confirm that theory.

"My baby waiting for me to get home from work like a good boy," Tony continued as he walked towards the lounge.

Never once while stepping through that front door did Peter stop to think that he may never step back out, but hearing Tony say he could get used to him waiting for him to get home put the thought into the back of his mind. But Tony would never force him to stay, would he? He may be a bad person but surely he wouldn't go that far.

Peter sat up and Tony took the space beside him as his legs slipped off the lounge, and he hadn't even been given the chance to sit up straight before he was being pulled into a kiss. Peter didn't do anything right away as he was taken off guard by the sudden move, but he soon started kissing back after forcing himself to snap out of it.

Tony pulled his lips away and rested his forehead against Peter's before sighing, seemingly out of frustration. Peter was too scared to open his eyes, being worried that maybe Tony was angry with him, but he couldn't think of anything he'd done wrong to make him annoyed.

"I hate not being able to see you every day." The older man sighed again, and Peter somewhat relaxed knowing that he wasn't the reason why Tony was frustrated.

Peter couldn't say the feeling was mutual, it was actually nice not seeing Tony every day and not being touched every day.

"Did you find your way here alright?" Tony asked while moving his face away, only to place his hands on the teen's thighs. 

Peter nodded his head while slowly opening his eyes, but he still kept them cast down and away from the other man's. He had to use the map on his phone to help get him here but that was information that Peter didn't care to share.

"Have you eaten anything?"

Peter shook his head and Tony frowned at him.

"Are you hungry?"

Peter shrugged at the question while Tony rubbed up and down his thigh.

"How about we get some take out for dinner? What would you like?"

Peter was about to shrug again but realized that Tony might start getting annoyed with his lack of talking.

"I don't mind," Peter mumbled, before quickly adding daddy at the end, just in case.

 

Tony ended up ordering Chines and they sat on the breakfast bar stools at the island counter in the kitchen as they ate. There was something about being alone in another house with Tony that felt different, like he was more vulnerable here like Tony could do absolutely anything to him because there was no fear of someone walking in on them. But Peter tried not to think about it as it was the only way he could calm himself down.

Peter really hated it when Tony would try and make small talk with him like he was right now, asking how his day was and actually acting as if he cared. Not once had he asked about May or how she going, come to think of it, the only emotions Tony's even shown about the break up was the frustration from earlier. Peter didn't understand how he could be so laid back about it.

"Do you miss May?" Peter asked without even thinking, and he was pretty sure he even cut Tony off half way through speaking, not that he was listening anyway.

"Sure," Tony replied, though it wasn't very convincing at all. The older man then stood up from his stool and came behind Peter to rest his chest against the smaller boy's back, hugging him possessively. "But I miss you more," he whispered, sending chills across Peter's body.

Peter hadn't meant for this question to provoke Tony into doing something, but it did, and soon the older man had his hands all over his body.

"Why don't we get out of these clothes and have a shower?"

Peter was given no chance to answer before Tony was pulling him towards the hallway with the four doors.

____

  
Peter had been taken to the ensuite bathroom of Tony's nice sized bedroom where he was then undressed and led into the shower.

Peter kind of just awkwardly stood in the corner of the shower, looking down with his hand over his crotch while Tony scrubbed himself. However, it was soon Peter's turn and he was guided towards the warm spray of water where Tony then gently washed him with the loofah.

Peter felt like a child as Tony massaged Shampoo into his scalp before dipping his head forward into the water to rise it out, which was then repeated with conditioner, however, Peter said nothing and simply let Tony do his work.

He wasn't in any way surprised when Tony started fingering him, because it wasn't like they hadn't done this in the shower before, but having said that Tony's never done anything more than fingers, and Peter hoped he didn't keep going today because he'd rather not be taken without lube.

Peter whimpered when the third finger entered him and Tony gently hushed him as he moved them around, but eventually, they left his hole and the shower was turned off. Peter didn't question why Tony hadn't made him cum yet because he knew it would surely answer itself soon enough, as Tony never fingered and played with him until he was hard for no reason.

When they were out, Peter grabbed a towel on the rack and started quietly drying himself.

Once his body was done he went to go do his hair, but Tony quickly took the towel off him and started doing it himself, making Peter feel like a child once more, though he still did nothing to stop it.

"Thank you, daddy," Peter quietly forced out when Tony dropped the towel from his head.

"That's okay, baby," Tony smiled before bringing his nose to Peter's slightly damp hair to give it a quick smell. "I'll have to get you the shampoo you use at home, it's my favorite."

Peter didn't respond and thankfully Tony didn't seem to mind.  
  
Peter was then taken out of the bathroom and brought back out into the lounge room. He somehow felt even more exposed in the large space as they walked across it towards the lounge, still completely naked.

Tony lend a large pillow on the armrest of the lounge before sitting down and resting his back against it, legs lying lengthways across the seat. When Tony pulled a bottle of lube out of the table beside the lounge, Peter knew this was planned, not unless it was normal for people to have lube hidden around their house, but then again this was Tony.

Once Tony was finished coating his cock, which was already hard just from he'd done to Peter in the shower, he gestured for the smaller boy to straddle his this lap, which Peter tried to do without too much hesitation.

"Do you want my cock, baby?" Tony asked, teasing Peter's hole with the tip of his dick.

"Yes please, daddy," Peter said nicely, just how Tony liked it.

"Show me." Tony let go off his cock and it fell flat against his stomach.

Holding back tears, Peter reached behind himself to carefully grab the base of the cock so he could stand it up straight before slowly sinking down on it. Even though he'd tried being careful, Peter still managed to accidentally take to much in too quickly, causing to him wince at the sudden stretch.

"You okay?" Tony immediately asked, putting his hands on Peter's hips to help steady him. "Do you need some more lube?"

"Yes please," he mumbled, before carefully lifting himself back off Tony's cock, feeling annoyed at the number of times he's done that because it always meant that it would drag this out even longer.

Tony pumped some of the clear gel into his hand then slathered it on his cock before leaning forward to give Peter's hole a generous coat. When done, Peter was then given a nod to continue and he followed the silent instruction until every inch of the other man was inside him.

"So warm and tight around me," Tony groaned lustfully, taking in the sight of the youth on top of him.

When Tony didn't start moving Peter assumed that it meant he was expected to, so he began rolling his hips back and forth, but he was soon stopped by hands at his waist.

"So eager for my cock, aren't you, baby?" Tony playfully teased with a grin, leaving Peter to feel ashamed. "But we're not going to do that right now."

"W-We're not?" Peter questioned nervously, and Tony answered with a simple shake of the head.

"How about we watch a movie," Tony said casually, stretching his arm out to grab the remote from the coffee table. "Or is there any TV show you'd like to see?"

"What do you mean?" Peter quietly asked with a confused frown.

"What would you like to watch?"

Peter was getting more and more confused. How did Tony want them to watch a movie while they were doing this? Why couldn't they just watch it after?

Tony clicked around the remote until Netflix came up on the TV screen and Peter was close to rolling his eyes when he saw Tony's profile was called Daddy, but then he saw one beside it that was called Baby and he was left wondering why Tony bothered making a profile for him.

"Have you seen The Walking Dead before?" Tony asked, again sounding casual, however, there was still clear arousal in his voice.

"No, but- I thought-" Peter trailed off, looking down between their bodies, hoping Tony would understand what he meant without having to say it.

"Shh, let's just watch."

Tony pulled him down until the side of Peter's face was lying against his shoulder, facing the flat screen that was mounted on the wall, and Tony's jaw lightly brushed the back of Peter's hair as he turned his head to look in the same direction. Tony then put a hand between their stomachs which was a tight fit, but he still managed to wrap his hand around the smaller boy's cock.

Peter didn't actually think Tony was serious, he had thought maybe the man just wanted some background noise while he fucked him but time slowly went by and the other man just kept holding him to his chest.

The angle was quite awkward as Peter's legs were still bent on either side of Tony's thighs, but Peter was too scared to complain, so he tried taking his mind off it by watching the TV instead.  
  
The show seemed interesting so far with a good storyline, however, Peter was finding it hard to focus as he kept getting distracted by Tony playing with his cock as if he was refusing to let it soften. But what was even worse was that Tony kept gently fucking into him and Peter would close his eyes each time, preparing himself to be taken, but it never came because the other man kept stopping after a few seconds.

Peter wasn't sure if Tony expected him to do something and was waiting for him to figure it out himself, but there was nothing he could think of because he'd already tried moving but that wasn't what Tony wanted.

After thinking about it for a while Peter decided to ask because didn't want Tony getting angry with him.

"Daddy?" Peter mumbled and Tony hummed in acknowledgment. "I don't understand," he briefly hesitated before continuing, "d-do you want me to do something?"

"Maybe soon, baby, but right now I just want to be inside you, so we can make up for our lost time," Tony explained, slightly pushing his hips up once more.

So his plan was to just sit here with his cock inside him?

Peter hoped Tony didn't want to do this for too long because his legs were already starting to hurt, and he could only imagine that being penetrated for so long would start to get uncomfortable as well. Sure he's had the plug in him for hours before but Tony's cock was much thicker and longer than that so it was bound to feel a lot different.

"Clench around daddy's cock," Tony requested out of nowhere, directly into Peter's ear.

Peter's eyes widened at the humiliating command before he accidentally let a quiet beg slipped past his lips, "Please, daddy, no."

"Come on, baby." Tony put his hands on Peter's thighs and squeezed lightly. "Don't make me ask again."

Peter turned away from the TV, away from the faces on the screen to stare at the back of the lounge. He closed his eyes and silently sobbed before shamefully clenching down around the cock inside him.

Tony's pleased hum vibrated in his eardrum before he was asked to do it again.

So once again, Peter forced himself to tighten the ring of muscle between his cheeks, however, this time Tony rolled his hips up simultaneously, fucking into his tightening hole.

"Fuck, you're so good for me," the older man moaned. "I bet you could make daddy cum just by doing that."

Peter was thankful that he didn't have to find out because Tony didn't ask him to do it again, instead, the man went back to the show after getting Peter to face back around and to watch it with him, and needless to say, Peter did what he was told.

They were now three episodes in and Peter was seriously starting to cramp up and he couldn't stop himself from shifting, however, the move did nothing to relax his body. He needed to stretch his legs out but he knew he couldn't do that without dislodging Tony's cock, which he knew wouldn't go down to well.

"Do you want me to fuck you now, baby?" Tony asked in a tone that was thick with arousal.

Peter was almost thankful to hear those words because it meant that this could finally be over.

"Yes, daddy," Peter answered, thinking that would be enough, but apparently it wasn't.

"What was that?"

Peter held back a sob, knowing that Tony heard him just fine but wanted him to say it better, so he didn't wait any longer to give the other man what he wanted.

"Please f-fuck me, daddy," the teen whimpered.

"That was good, baby, really good, but say it for me one more time," Tony purred, running his hands up to squees Peter's cheeks. "You sound so pretty swearing for my cock."

"Please fuck me, daddy," Peter repeated, still not managing to get it any louder than the first, though thankfully that didn't seem to matter.

Tony made a noise that was a mix of lust and approval before sitting them upright, only to then lower Peter down on the seat to keel between the smaller boy's legs. Tony's cock slipped out in the process, but the older man took this opportunity to rock his hips forward, rubbing his cock over Peter's a few times before sliding it down and pushing it right back into the boy's hole.

Peter groaned in relief when he was finally able to stretch his leg, however, it didn't last long as Tony took hold of Peter's right calf and held in the air to be able to move inside him with more ease.

Peter clutched the soft fabric of the surface below him as Tony began fucking into him, it was slightly rough but still held back enough for Peter to not be in any pain.

While still thrusting his hips, Tony bent forward and kissed Peter deeply between moans while brushing his fingers through the boy's hair.

Eventually, Tony moved his hand from Peter's hair, down to his cock and even less time later Peter was begging to cum, which of course it wasn't good enough for Tony's liking so he was made to try again, however after his second attempt Tony still wasn't satisfied so Peter was forced to try something else yet again.

Peter wrapped his trembling left leg around Tony's hip to pull himself closer, all while trying not to hate himself for it. "Please, let cum while you're fucking me, daddy," Peter forced out.

"Fuck, you're such a good boy," Tony murmured against Peter's lips before straightening back up and swiftly jerking his hand that was around Peter's cock.

Tony watched Peter's face as his climax hit and followed right behind barely a minute later, but instead of finishing inside, Tony pulled out and jerked himself until he spilled across Peter's torso, mixing their cum together.

Peter felt like he needed another hot shower with a great deal of soap but wasn't sure if it was rude to ask, so instead, he made himself say thank you, like always, then remained quiet as the man panted over the top of him.

"Let's go and get cleaned up, then we can go to bed and cuddle," Tony finally said after getting his breath back, and Peter tried not to shudder at the sickly sweet way Tony said cuddle. "Sound good, baby?"

When Peter nodded, Tony smile down at him and leaned in to quickly press their lips together before sliding out of the teen's hole.

Peter was nervous about sharing a bed with Tony. Sure he'd fallen asleep in his arms many times before but he's never woken up to the feeling of a warm body beside him. So it looked like that was just going to yet another first time experience that Tony was going to force upon him, but Peter made no protest as he was lifted from the lounge and carried to the bathroom.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Peter.
> 
> I think the next chapter may be the last one, I'm not sure yet, but I think I've figured out how I'm going to end it. :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long, I've been a bit busy. I was planning on making this one big chapter to end it but it was taking me to long to write so I decided to split it into two so I could post this now. Enjoy!
> 
> Also thank you so much for all the kudos and comments, it means so much!

Peter woke to the sounds of his own whimpering and straight away there were two things that he noticed, one being that he was almost completely lying on his stomach thanks to a large hand pushing down on his back, and two was the feeling of something warm and wet against his hole.

When Peter's eyes snapped open, he immediately began panicking at the sight of the unfamiliar surroundings, and not realizing where he was he gripped at the bed sheet beneath him and tried to pull himself away from the unwanted touch.

"Shh, you're okay, it's only me." Tony's soothing voice came from behind him.

"D-Daddy?" Peter stuttered, instantly weakening his struggles as everything quickly came back to him. He remembered now that he was at Tony's house and he was in his bed because that's where they fell asleep together last night, but most importantly he remembered that he wasn't allowed to be a naughty boy, so he stopped his fighting altogether.

"Yes, baby, it's just me," Tony answered calmly, breath hitting Peter's ass as he did.

Peter barely had enough time to comprehend everything before the licking at his hole resumed, and unlike the first time this had happened Peter knew what was going on straight away

"P-Please don't, daddy, it still feels weird," Peter choked out, nearly repeating what he had said the previous time Tony had done this to him with his tongue.

The older man merely hummed against him in response before circling his tongue over his rim. The tongue was then abruptly pushed deep into him, causing Peter to let out a gasp and uncontrollably move his hips away from it.

Luckily Tony didn't get mad, instead, he simply followed him forward, gripping at one of the boy's cheeks to separate it further from the other so he could gently fuck him with his tongue.

Peter buried his face into the pillow and balled the sheets up in his fists, all while trying to stop himself from moving his hips away again as well as focusing on not clenching down around the man's tongue.

The tongue soon left his hole and a couple of kisses were placed around his rim before his cheek was let go. Peter was then pushed further onto his stomach which made him fear that Tony was about to fuck him, but instead, a finger was pushed inside him that started pressed down against his walls.

"Do you like it when daddy plays with your little hole, baby?"

Why did he always have to make it so difficult? Wasn't his submission enough?

"Yes, daddy, feels good," Peter forced out, jolting when the finger brushed over his prostate, and a pleased noise came from the back of Tony's throat at his reaction.

When the older man slipped another finger in, he returned his tongue to Peter's hole and began licking around the digits that were stretching him. At first, the fingers barely skimming over his prostate as they scissored him open, but before long all the attention was turned towards that sensitive spot, and Peter could feel his cock slowly filling out against the bed sheet as it was pushed down on and rubbed over.

The fingers were eventually removed and Tony lapped his tongue over Peter's hole a few more times before giving one of his cheeks a kiss.

"Get on your hands and knees for me," Tony spoke in a soft tone, using one of his hands to help the smaller boy up.

Peter loosened his grip on the sheet and followed the instruction he was given, and soon he was in the humiliating position with his semi-hard cock hanging between his legs. He tried everything he could to stop his body from shaking, but it was useless, so all he could do was deal with the embarrassment of his thighs wobbling slightly as he did.

"That's it, baby, now spread your legs."

Peter breathed out then swallowed harshly before putting some distance between his knees, increasing his insecurity as his hole got exposed to the view of the other man.

"Good boy," he spoke sweetly, making Peter shiver.

Peter could hear footsteps moving around behind him, going left and right before coming in closer only to back away again. But rather than looking behind himself to see what Tony was doing he kept his head low and eyes shut.

After the footsteps got closer again, there was a dip in the bed behind him, shortly followed by a hand touching his ass and kneading at his soft pale skin.

"Did you know that you have a little freckle here?" Tony pressed his index finger high up the side of Peter's right cheek. "It's cute," he purred before kissing over it.

Peter just shook his head in response, because right now he couldn't remember if he knew or now, not that he actually cared if he did.

Tony's hand began roaming it's way up his back to his shoulder blades, where it then pressed down until Peter's face was touching the bed and his ass stuck out in the air.

Peter hugged the wet pillow his face had just been on as Tony brought his hand back down the teen's body to hover his thumb over his entrance, which he then rubbed over before dipping the tip in and pressing down.

Peter had no idea what was being done to him right now but he definitely wasn't getting fingered, it was more like his hole was being toyed with.

Tony hummed happily before pulling his thumb out and running it down to Peter's balls which he then cupped and fondled with the palm of his hand. Tony proceeded to take his time in teasing Peter's cock and balls until the teen was leaking precum in his hand.

"Please let me cum, daddy," Peter said after Tony let go of his cock.

"Sorry, baby, not yet." The older man shifted closer to the smaller boy so his cock was nudging at his ass. "Soon," he promised.

Peter started worrying when Tony rocked himself against his ass because there still hadn't been any lube used, and he didn't think that Tony's tongue alone was enough to provide the right amount of lubricant needed.

Tony softly hushed the smaller boy when he whimpered at the cock poking at his barely prepared entrance, but rather than pushing in Tony slid his length along his ass until the tip reached his lower back, he then slid it back down just to repeat the movement.

Was this a test? Was he meant to be asking for it right now? Peter couldn't figure it out, but he thought it was weird that Tony wanted to fuck him like this since his head was buried away in a pillow, meaning that Tony couldn't look at his face which was normally something he always made sure he could see.

As he was still questioning what to do Tony held onto his ass tightly, and Peter mistook this as a warning of the other man losing his patience.

"Please fuck me, daddy," Peter whimpered into the pillow, but there was no doubt that Tony heard it because he paused behind him and let out a soft moan.

"You're such a good boy," he praised as he bent forward to kiss Peter's back. "But daddy's not going to fuck you right now."

Peter cried weaky, that was the second time he's asked for something without being told to and gotten it wrong. It was already hard enough for him to deal with it when he was told to do it.

"Lie on your back for me." Tony shifted away slightly to give Peter the space he needed to do what he was asked.

Peter carefully lowered the rest of his body down before rolling onto his back, and when he slowly opened his eyes, he was shocked to see Tony holding a phone in his hand which was blocking out the majority of his face.

"What are you doing?" Peter fretted, eyes rapidly going back and forth between the phone and the older man.

"I wanted to have something to watch since I can't see you every day," Tony explained, moving the phone away from his face so he could look directly at Peter.

Peter was confused at first, but it quickly hit him what was going on. He was being filmed.

He instinctively went to cover himself, to hide his body away from the camera, but all it took for him to stop was Tony putting a hand on his knee, and this time Peter was certain that it was a warning.

"But, daddy, I don't want to be filmed." Peter's protest was barely above a whisper as he was too scared to go any louder.

"It's okay, you look beautiful."

The older man's complement sounded genuine, but of course, Peter didn't believe him and he knew it definitely wasn't okay, but he also knew better than to argue any further, so he put both hands down beside himself to let the other man do what he wanted.

Tony smiled before bringing the phone closer to the teen's face who was darting his eyes around, trying to avoid the lens of the camera and the face of the man above him.

"You're gorgeous, baby," Tony crooned, looping a curl of Peter's hair around his finger to play with before letting it fall back to join the rest of his messy bed head. "Perfect," he whispered, though still loud for Peter to hear.

Peter squirmed with insecurity as the camera slowly left his face and trailed down his body. Tony paused at Peter's nipples to flick his tongue over one before closing his mouth around it to swirl the wet muscle across it, which only made Peter's squirming increase.

Tony left Peter's nipple red and hard and continue down until he reached the boy's cock, where he then lightly ran his fingertips over the shaft before leaning in to give the swollen head a kiss, and Tony grinned when it twitched against his lips.

"What do you say now, baby?" Tony asked, moving his free hand to hover over the younger boy's cock while tilting the phone upwards to capture his face.

"Please-"

"Look at the camera," Tony spoke over the top of him.

Peter's eyes slowly dropped from where he'd been staring at the ceiling until they found the small lens of the camera. He couldn't help but look away from for a second, but he quickly looked back, telling himself to just get it over with.

"Please keep touching me, daddy." Peter was going to finish there but decided to keep going as he really rather not be asked to do it again, "Please make me feel good."

"Anything for my beautiful boy." Tony continued to smile as pointed the phone back down and began teasing the teen's cock.

____

  
Tony had touched all over Peter's body, teasing him, kissing him, licking and sucking on him until he was made to beg for release, and every shameful second of it was captured on video. But when it came Peter's turn to make Tony cum he was made to take the man in his mouth as he knelt on the floor, but the worst part of it was when Tony asked him to look up at the camera while he was still sucking his cock.

But the phone had been put down half an hour ago, and Peter has spent this time being held to Tony's side by an arm around his back. As they laid there Peter tired every trick in the book to not think about what had just been done to him, however, it was hard when all of Tony's compliments on how good he looked on camera kept popping up in his mind.

He wasn't even sure if Tony was awake anymore, which wasn't good for him because he was starting to really need to pee, but the man's breathing had evened out a long time ago and Peter didn't want to wake him if he was sleeping.

After a while of trying to hold it in Peter decided it would be okay to try and wiggle his way out of the older man's hold, though making sure he was careful not to wake him.

"Where're you off to?" Tony asked, sounding fairly awake which somewhat startled the boy.

"I uh- I just need to use the bathroom," Peter mumbled as he was pulled back to Tony's side.

"Alright." Tony kissed Peter's forehead and held on to him for a little while longer before reluctantly letting him go. "How about I make us some breakfast? Would pancakes be okay? Or would you like something else?" He asked happily. Peter hated how casual Tony always was right after he had done these things to him.

Peter shook his head. "Pancakes are fine," he quietly replied before sitting up.

Peter swung his feet over the side of the bed then looked down at himself and realized that he was about to walk around fully naked in front of Tony. He knew he should be used to it by now, but Peter honestly wasn't sure if he ever would be.

"Can I put some clothes on now please?" Peter wasn't really sure why he was asking, he just felt like he needed to rather than doing it without permission.

"You don't need to wear anything, we're the only ones here," Tony pointed out as he sat up next to him.

"I know- but-" Peter paused, not knowing how he was meant to say _'I don't want to be naked around you'_ without being rude.

"Don't worry, I understand. You're shy," Tony said while giving him that smile he always gave him whenever he thought Peter was doing something cute.

It wasn't really the reason why, but if Tony wanted to believe that then Peter wasn't about to argue because it meant he was allowed to get dressed.

"See that dresser over there?" Peter followed the direction Tony was pointing in to find a tall six drawer dresser on the opposite side of the room. "There are some boxers in the top drawer for you," Tony continued after Peter had nodded his head.

"For me?" Peter frowned.

"Yeah, I brought you some," Tony said in a casual tone that matched his demeanor as he leaned back on the headboard of the bed.

"Brought me some?" Peter muttered to himself, being confused as to why the hell Tony brought him underwear. "But you didn't need to do that, I have my own," he pointed out, feeling strangely guilty that Tony spent money on him.

"I know, but I wanted to." Tony still had his very much laid-back attitude, like he didn't seem to find this weird at all. "Go have a look."

Peter got off the bed and awkwardly hung his arm in front of his crotch to somewhat cover himself. When he opened the drawer, he saw it fully stocked with shirts, pants, jumpers and of course underwear. The weirdest thing about this was that they definitely weren't the kind of clothes that Tony wore.

"They're for you for when you stay over," Tony answered the question that Peter hadn't asked, most likely picking up on the boy's confused expression.

Peter didn't know what to say, he already felt guilty for Tony buying him underwear, but now that he knew he had brought him enough clothes to fill a whole drawer made it even worse. But Tony knew he had his own clothes with him, right? And what was the point in having these if he was only going to change out of them before he left? Because it wasn't like he could just go home to May with new clothes.

He figured saying thank you would be the right thing to say in a normal situation, but this was no normal situation, not in the slightest, however, he knew Tony wanted him to treat it like it was so he decided the best idea would be to just say thank you, but he'll say it right after he gets dressed, because Tony was still staring at him from the bed.

Peter took out the pair of red boxer that had a gold waistband and quickly put them on. It didn't take him long to realize that these weren't the same kind that he normally wore, these were boxer briefs rather than just normal boxers meaning that they were tighter then what he was used to. Even though they made him feel insecure Peter was still glad to at least have some form of modesty.

"Thank you, daddy." Peter turned around and said at the same time Tony got off the bed.

"You're welcome, baby. They look good on you," Tony complimented as he looked him up and down while walking over to the dresser, doing nothing to hide nakedness.

Peter dropped his eyes to the floor, stepping back as Tony opened the second drawer of the dresser so he could start putting on his own clothes. Peter mumbled another thank you, and he knew the other man would be giving him that adoring smile again.

"Could I put some more of my clothes on?" Peter asked after noticing that Tony had gotten fully dressed.

"You can put this on if you'd like." Tony pulled out a dark gray T-shirt from his own drawer rather than one from Peter's. "Though I think you look fine just like this." Tony rubbed a hand over the soft cotton that covered Peter's ass.

Peter quickly took the T-shirt and put it on before Tony could change his mind. Even though It was slightly too baggy for him it still somehow managed to only cover half of his ass, which Tony was still holding onto.

After Tony was done admiring Peter in his own shirt he started speaking again, "I'll go start breakfast." He kissed the boy's temple and gave his ass a little squeeze before leaving the room and Peter didn't watch him go, instead, he kept his eyes glued to the floor as he slowly walked towards the bathroom.

  
Peter splashed water over his face then patted himself dry with a hand towel. He quickly looked at himself in the mirror and was happy to see that none of his new hickeys had been felt above the collar, then again Tony was smart enough to not give him any visible ones seeing as though he was meant to be at Ned's and he didn't have a fake boyfriend anymore.

When he was done, Peter thought about stalling for a while longer so he didn't have to go back out there so soon and pretend that everything was okay, but he thought better of it since it would probably just lead to Tony coming in here to ask him what he was doing. Before he left, however, he tried pulling the back of his shirt down to hide his ass better, but that only ended up exposing more of his crotch as the fabric pulled over his shoulders. Not wanting to stretch Tony's shirt, Peter sighed and let it go, giving up on the idea altogether.

He didn't spare himself another glance in the mirror before opening the door and leaving the room.

  
\----

   
Both men had finished with their breakfast and were now sitting on the lounge watching more of that TV show from the night before, and of course Tony had an arm around Peter's shoulders, pressing him into his side as he caressed his bare thigh. He seemed to always love touching him as much as he could.

"What time did you tell May you'd be home?"

"I didn't say a time, I just said Ned's mum will drop me off."

Peter wondered how Tony was going to go about dropping him off. May was home today so obviously he couldn't just park out the front in case she saw them. The only other thing he could think of was that Tony was going to drop him off down the street, or maybe even a block over just to be safe.

"Good," Tony smiled, making Peter wish that he had lied and said soon. "Since we have plenty of time, why don't we go to the movies later?" He offered, taking Peter by surprise because that definitely wasn't one of the ways he had thought Tony would want to spend their time together.

"Movies?" Peter repeated, raising an eyebrow at the unexpected question.

They haven't ever been to the movies together before, so why start now?

Tony nodded and turned his head away from the Tv to look at Peter. "If I'm not going to see you until next weekend than I want to make the best of the time we have."

"Y-You want me to come over next weekend as well?" Peter honestly wasn't surprised, not after seeing the clothes Tony had for him, but it was still unsettling to know it was actually going to happen and that it had been planned well in advance.

"Of course, I'd have you over here every day if I could."

Peter knew it wasn't possible for that to happen because there wouldn't be enough time to get him home before May got off work, not if he had to wait for Tony to get home as well as let him do what he wanted with him.

"So what do you say? Movies sound good?" Tony asked, taking Peter out of his thoughts only for him to start worrying about everything that could go wrong if they were seen in public together by someone they knew.

"But- what if someone we know sees us?" Peter hesitated, and Tony's smile dropped slightly.

"I doubt anyone will see us," the older man spoke after giving it some thought. "But if you're really worried you can go in a few minutes before me then I'll follow."

The fact that they had to avoid being seen together really spoke volume on how messed up their situation was. But all it took was one of May's friend from work seeing them and that was it, May would know about it within a second.

"But I didn't bring any money," Peter tried, which lead to Tony chuckling at him.

"Don't worry about money, I'll pay for you."

Great, just another reason for him to feel guilty. He knew he shouldn't feel this way because, in reality, Tony owed him the world after what he's taken from him, but he still couldn't help it.

In the end, Peter just agreed to go with him anyway because it's not like Tony was really going to give him a choice.

"We'll leave around lunch time then," Tony spoke while tugging Peter in closer, looking content with his answer as he went back to the Tv.

Peter, however, didn't watch it with him, instead, he stared out the floor to ceiling window, questioning what the hell Tony's deal was and what he was trying to play at. Why does he bother trying to be nice to him? It was a question Peter's asked himself too many times.

  
\----

   
For the next month, Peter was _asked_ to come over every Friday after school to stay the night. Peter had been right when he thought that May would be happy to see him and Ned hanging out more. He didn't even want to think about how she'd react if she found out he'd been going to Tony's house this whole time.

 

Not seeing each other every day was clearly frustrating Tony, even though during the week he'd either called Peter over the phone or Skyped him, but apparently that wasn't always enough to satisfy him, as there had been a few rare occasions where Tony had gotten off work early to picked him up after school to take him home, saying that he didn't want to wait for the weekend to see him again.

He swore each Friday has been creeping up on him faster and faster, and every time he leaves Tony's apartment on Saturday it felt like he was coming right back only a few short days later, and today definitely felt like another one of those Friday's.

Peter was back at Tony's house again, sitting at the island counter in the kitchen, trying to get some homework done while waiting for the older man to get home. Though there was one difference today that stood out from all the other Friday's, and that was the fact that Peter was in a fair bit of pain, all because Flash thought it would be hilarious to push him down a flight of stairs at school.

He'd been walking up the stairs when Flash shoved him which lead to him rolling his ankle as he fell down them. But the decision he made to walk to Tony's place rather than asking to be picked up was the real reason why it hurt so much. Peter didn't call Tony mostly because he didn't want to spend more time with him then needed, but also because he knew he'd feel guilty about making him miss work, so he thought it would be better to stay quiet about it and just dealt with the pain.

Just as he was starting to get frustrated over a question, Peter heard the front door unlocking and someone walking through it.

He really hoped Tony was going to let him finish his work before doing anything to him as he really needed to get it done, but when he felt the man wrapping his arms around him from behind he knew that wasn't going to happen.

"Hey, baby," Tony greeted, which was followed by a kiss on the cheek. "What've you got there?" He asked as he reached his hand out to grab the book Peter was reading from, he then flipped it over to look at the cover, though making sure to use his finger as a bookmark so he didn't lose Peter's page.

"My English homework," he replied, watching Tony put the book back down in the same spot it was previously in.

"How about I help you with that later?" Tony suggested, and Peter just let the pen in his hand fall to the counter when he was pulled back to lean against the man's chest. "Because daddy's been thinking about you all day, and how much I've missed you." Tony's hand crept it's way down Peter's torso until it reached his crotch. "Made it hard to focus."

Peter knew the feeling of not being able to focus all too well, just not for the same reason.

"But I really need to get this done, my teacher said I could fail if I don't," Peter tried, but Tony started palming at his cock through his jeans anyway, making Peter shift in his seat.

"Like I said, I'll help you with it later, but I want to see how many time I can make you cum first."  
  
Tony took his hand off Peter's crotch to grab the boy's arm so that he could pull him off the stool, but as soon as weight was put on his foot Peter whimpered and stumbled forward, right into the older man's arms, and Peter had no other choice but to cling onto him, wrinkling his work suit as he held on tightly so he didn't fall

"Baby, what's wrong?" The arousal in Tony's voice was quickly replaced with concern as he held onto Peter's upper arms to help him stand straight.

Peter stubbornly tried shaking his head to pass it off as nothing, but when he stood back on both feet he couldn't help but wince at the pain. Peter had thought that his ankle would've gotten better after letting it rest but it feels like the swelling had only gotten worse.

"Clearly it's something, so tell me," Tony spoke with a slightly firm tone as he stared at Peter, waiting for his answer.

"I hurt my ankle at school," he admitted, and Tony flickered his eyes downwards to Peter's feet and his concern only grew.

"Let me have a look." Tony didn't wait for a reply before he basically started carrying the smaller boy over the lounge, where he then helped him sit down with his legs lying across the seat.

Tony took a seat down by Peter's feet, then carefully lifted the teen's legs and shifted up the lounge before placing them down over the top of his lap. He then slipped off Peter's sock to get a better look at his ankle, and even Peter was shocked to see the state of it.

"Jesus, Peter," Tony muttered, running a gentle hand over the swollen and bruised skin. "You walked home like this?"

Peter gave him a small nod, trying not to think too hard about how Tony now calls this place his home.

"Why didn't you call me? I would've come and picked you up."

Peter shrugged. "I didn't want to bother you." It wasn't necessarily a lie but it wasn't the whole truth either.

"Baby, you could never be a bother to me," Tony spoke sincerely, looking away from Peter's foot to meet the boy's eyes. "Next time something like this happens I want you to call me straight away."

Peter nodded even though he probably won't if he could hide it.

Tony smiled at him and went back to looking over his ankle, but the smile soon dropped when he saw some bruising on Peter's shin that was peeking out the bottom of his jeans. Tony pushed the denim back to reveal a much large bruise underneath that Peter hadn't realize was there.

"Take your pants off."

Peter hesitated to fulfill Tony's request but knew they'd be taken off him one way or another if he didn't, so he unbuckled his belt and Tony helped pull the jeans down his legs before discarding them onto the floor. Peter was surprised to see the number of dark bruises across his legs when he looked down, the worst of them being over his knees.

"How did this even happen?" Tony asked while carefully feeling up Peter's legs.

"I tripped over," he lied, still being embarrassed about the whole situation, however, it looked as though Tony didn't believe him as he tilted his head to the side and gave him a look that said _'do you think I'm stupid?'_

"Okay, I'm going to ask again and you're going to give me the truth this time, alright? Because there's no way you did all this," Tony gestured up Peter's body, "just from tripping over. So how'd this happen?"

Peter sighed. He didn't really know why he bothered lying to someone like Tony in the first place, and it's not like it would be the end of the world if he knew.

"Someone pushed me down some stairs," Peter murmured, and what he said got him a reaction from Tony that he hadn't been expecting.

"What?" Tony's face suddenly darkened, instantly put Peter on edge, but when he went to open his mouth to repeat himself Tony put up his hand to stop him. "Sorry, don't say it again, I heard you." The older man clenched his jaw and looked away for a few seconds before looking back to speak again. "Did they hurt you anywhere else?" He asked in a low voice, searching Peter's body with his eyes for any other injuries.

Peter shook his head. but it did nothing to change Tony's seemingly irritated manner.

"Did you at least tell a teacher about it?"

Peter shook his head again. "Telling a teacher would only make things worse." It was true, it would only give Flash another reason to harass him.

"You can't just let them get away with it, they could've broken your ankle!" Tony snapped, making Peter jump at the sudden change of tone.

"I'm sorry, daddy, I didn't mean to make you angry," Peter spoke with haste, though not understanding what he did wrong to deserve to be yelled at.

Tony quickly let the anger leave his face when he saw that Peter was leaning away from him in fear. "No, baby, don't be sorry, you did nothing wrong. I'm the one who's sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you. It's not you I'm angry at," Tony reassured in a soft voice, and Peter was able to calm himself down slightly after hearing that. "I just can't stand the fact that someone hurt you and I can't do anything about it," he explained as he went back to gently feeling up Peter's legs, running his fingers over the bruises while making sure not to put any pressure on them.

So it was okay for Tony to hurt him but not someone else? Sounded about right.

Tony kissed the largest of Peter's bruises that was located on his knee before getting up without saying anything. Peter watched him go to the kitchen and open the freezer to grab out an ice tray, which he then proceeded to empty into a clean tea-towel.

The older man came back and sat down in the same spot and held the makeshift icepack over Peter's ankle. Peter closed his eyes and almost groaned at the numbing feeling the ice provided.

"I'm going to start driving you to school again starting Monday, I'll come and get you in the mornings after May's left for work," Tony announced as he moved the ice into a better position. "And I'll pick you up from school to drop you off home until your ankle gets better so you don't have to walk so far."

Peter instantly wanted to protest, to tell him he didn't want to do that because he knew there was no way that Tony would be simply dropping him off home, not without taking what he wanted from him first. He was finally starting to get used to Tony not being there every day to touch him, and he didn't want to go back to that.

"But our house is in the complete opposite direction of your work," Peter tried.

"I know, but I'm more than happy to wake up early to come and get you."

"Daddy, you don't need to do that, I'm sure my ankle will be better by Monday," Peter continued, trying hard to sound innocent. "And won't you get in trouble at work if you keep on leaving early?"

The older man hummed, making Peter think that maybe there was a chance.

"You're right," Tony started, and Peter felt some relief, sadly however it was short lived. "I'll just have to take a few weeks of holiday then."

Peter wanted to cry as his hopes of getting out of this were crushed.

"But I you don't have to do that for me, I don't want to bother you," Peter spoke quietly, repeating things he's already said before because he had no idea what else to say that might change his mind.

Tony got up from where he was sitting, leaving the ice on Peter's ankle to then sit back down right beside the teen until their thighs were squeezing together.

"Peter, you're never a bother, you mean a lot to me," Tony spoke honestly, staring into Peter's eyes, looking like he really meant every word. "And I'd happily quit my job before letting you walk home on that sore foot," he added seriously.

He means a lot to him? Peter found that hard to believe, but the way Tony was acting right now made it really seem like he cared about him, he was going out of his way to make sure he didn't hurt his ankle even more. But Peter had told himself a long time ago not to fall back into that trap and to not let himself be fooled again by Tony's kind words, because surely he couldn't actually care about him when he does the things that he does.

Peter didn't know how to reply to what Tony had said. He was tempted to ask why the hell he even bothered to act as if he cared, but his outburst most definitely wouldn't end well for him, even if he asked nicely. Though he wasn't sure if there would be a nice way of asking that without it sounding like he was giving him attitude.

"Thank you, daddy," Peter decided to say, trying to keep the defeat out of his voice.

Tony reassured him that it was no problem before going on to say that he wanted him to talk to a teacher on Monday about what happened, and Peter agreed with a simple nod even though he was definitely going to _'forget'_ to do.

Tony smiled at him and put a hand on Peter's chest before leaning in to bring their lips together. Tony pushed on Peter's chest until the boy's back was pressing into the armrest, all while making sure to keep their lips locked together as they moved.

The older man let his hand wander up and around Peter's neck until it reached the back of his hair, which he then began brushing his fingers through.

By the end of the kiss, Peter was starting to falter, finding it difficult to keep up with Tony's movements, though if Tony was unpleased by this he didn't make it known.

Going off past experiences Peter was positive that this was going to lead to Tony taking him to the bedroom, or maybe he'll even be fucked right here, it all depends on how impatient the other man was, however when the kiss was broken Peter was surprised to see that it wasn't the case.

"I'll bring your homework over for you to do while I make some calls to work," Tony spoke as he took his hands off Peter's body so he could stand himself up. "Then I'll come back to help you with it and once we're done we can go have a nice warm bath."

A warm bath actually sounded really nice right now, though obviously he'd rather it not be with Tony.

Tony went to the kitchen to gather Peter's homework to bring it back to him. He then placed it in the boy's lap and gave him one last smile before going to the study to make some calls.

Peter sighed and bent his noninjured leg up to rest his book against so he could finally get back to the work he was taken away from.

He hoped his ankle was going to get better soon, he really didn't want to go back to being used to Tony fucking him every day again.

 

\----

 

Peter was kneeling on the floor between Tony's legs who was sitting on the edge of the bed, moaning praise to Peter as he sucked on his cock. It had been like this every day for almost a week, Tony would bring him home after school and fuck him, which was exactly what he knew was going to happen. But Tony always make sure to leave enough time for cuddling afterward rather then just leaving right after he was done, even if it was only for a few minutes sometimes.

Peter pulled his mouth off the older man's cock when his jaw started getting sore and he let his head rest on Tony's knee, though still continuing to jerk the man with his hand. He gave himself a second to catch his breath before closing his eyes again to take the cock back in his mouth, stopping as close to the base as he could before going back to bobbing his head.

"That's it, baby, keep going, daddy's close." Tony's voice was raspy as he tightened his fingers in Peter's hair.

Peter forced himself to take a bit more into his mouth as he swiftly jerked his hand along the length that he couldn't get in, all while trying to work his tongue harder.

"Fuck, baby, daddy loves you so much," Tony moaned loudly, keeping his hips firmly in place so he didn't thrust into the boy's mouth.

Peter had almost completely stopped moving at those words.

Did Tony just say that he loved him?

No, he must have heard wrong because that would be one of the most unbelievable things to ever come from that man's mouth.

The taste of warm cum spilling over his taste buds brought him out of his thoughts, and he continued to suck Tony through his orgasm.

Peter pulled away, letting the cock fall from lips to swallow anything that was left over in his mouth before opening it up to show Tony that he had been a good boy.

When the older man hummed happily, Peter closed his mouth then cast his gaze to the floor while his hair got played with.

Eventually Tony put his hands under the smaller boy's armpits to guide him off the ground and onto the bed. Peter thought he was getting pulled into a hug but instead he was being pushed down onto his back. Tony then sat over Peter's legs and smiled down at the boy who couldn't meet his eyes for longer than two seconds.

"Do you think I can get you hard again?" Tony ran two fingers down the barely visible blond hair that trailed down Peter stomach, before wrapping the teen's soft cock up in his hand.

"Please no," Peter cried but made no effort to move the man's hand away as it began to tease him. Tony had already made him cum three times and it was starting to get more than just sensitive now. "Please stop, it hurts. I-"

Peter could have sworn the door was kicked in by how hard it hit against the wall, and both Peter and Tony jumped in alarm at the loud bang.

"What the fuck is going on!" A female voice came booming from beside them, loud enough to sound like it was right in their ears, and when both men snapped their attention to the loud noise they found an enraged looking May at the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I'm not sorry...Yes I am. (Please don't hate me.)
> 
> I'm trying hard to finish the next chapter but unfortunately I'm going to be busy again this weekend so I'm not going to be able to write. Sorry! <3


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally planned for there to be only one more chapter but it's still taking me forever to write the ending so I thought I'd post this one now. <3

_"What the fuck is going on!" A female voice came booming from beside them, loud enough to sound like it was right in their ears, and when both men snapped their attention to the loud noise they found an enraged looking May at the door._

Peter's eyes widened as his body paled and locked up, paralyzing him with fear, and he didn't miss the way the man above him tensed up as well.

May paused her rage at the sight of her nephew who was naked and crying beneath her equally as naked ex-boyfriend. She opened and closed her mouth a few times, but nothing came out, the only thing she seemed to be able to manage was a mixed look of utter shock and fury.

This had to be a nightmare, a nightmare that he'd wake up from at any moment now because this couldn't possibly be real. She's not here. She couldn't be. This wasn't really happening.

"It's going to be alright, baby, don't worry," Tony calmly whispered for only Peter to hear, before crawling off of the bed and covering the boy's naked form with a sheet that had fallen to the floor.

When Peter was finally able to get his body to cooperate, he quickly sat up and push himself into the corner of the bed that was against the wall, where he then tightly hugged his knees to his chest, slightly rocking back and forth in a panic.

He didn't understand why he wasn't waking up from this nightmare. It felt so real.

May's wide, glistening eyes followed the older man as he dressed his lower half, and only when he stood up straight did she finally snap out of her shock and storm towards him.

"What the hell have you done to him?!" She yelled, shoving at Tony's chest, causing him to stumble back a few feet as it caught him unawares.

"Nothing he didn't want!" Tony snapped back bitterly, straightening himself up once more.

Peter cried harder after hearing those words. Now May was going to think that he liked it, she was going to think that he willingly hooked up with her boyfriend. But no matter how much he wanted to he couldn't seem to open his mouth to object against the false statement.

"Don't even try an bullshit me! I heard what he said! He was telling you to stop!" The volume of May's voice rose as she stepped in closer to the man in front of her.

She heard them? She heard him begging for Tony to stop? If Peter felt any relief from that then it must've been hidden under the sudden want to throw up.

When Tony went to speak again, he was abruptly cut off by May backhanding him across the face, and Peter flinched at the loud slap that it made.

Tony didn't need to speak for Peter to know just how pissed off he was because his body language alone told him everything. He could see Tony's hands clenched into fists at his side, tight enough that his knuckles were turning white, and he could clearly make out the man's jaw moving stiffly as he gritted his teeth together.

"I trusted you, I fucking trusted you! I let you into this house and you dare lay a hand on my kid?!" May raised her hand to strike again but this time the older man caught it before it could connect with his face, however May was quick to knee him in the balls, causing Tony to let go of her hand and drop to his knees, groaning in pain.

Peter immediately became conflicted the very moment he saw Tony hitting the floor. A part of him was kind of glad to see May doing the things to Tony that he could never bring himself to do, whereas the other half was scared and telling him to help daddy off the ground and calm him down before he did something regrettable. But again, he couldn't get himself to move.

Tony recovered in record time and stood back up to his full height, towering over May, looking more furious than Peter had ever seen him before. Peter never believed that Tony would ever even think about hitting May, so when he saw the man raising his hand in the air to return the hit that he had received, his blood ran cold.

"No, no, daddy, please don't!" Peter cried out, scrambling to his knees, getting ready to help to his aunt if need be, because he'd rather disobey Tony then see her get hurt.

Everyone in the room paused. May and Peter's eyes both went wide whereas the corner of Tony's mouth simply twitched up into a small, brief smile.

Peter felt himself starting to hyperventilate when he realized what he had just done. He called Tony daddy in front of May, another one of his nightmares coming true. He'd said it so many times now that it had become something of a second nature to him, as if he didn't know the man by any other name.

Tony dropped his hand, seemingly coming back to his senses after hearing Peter's plea.

Peter pushed himself back into the corner of his bed and fearfully watched on as Tony took a step back from May, and as he did so Peter could've sworn there was a hint of regret on the man's face.

May stared Tony down with a look of absolute disgust, though she wasn't trying to hit him anymore, possibly being slightly startled that Tony even attempted to hit her back.

"Get the fuck out!" She practically screamed while picking up the rest of Tony's clothes to throw them at his chest. "If you ever come near him again I'll personally kill you myself!"

The clothes fell to the floor and Tony made no move to pick them up, instead, he simply kept glaring at her with narrowed eyes like he couldn't believe she thought she had the right to say that.

"Peter." Tony completely ignored her and turned around, putting his hand out for the teen to take. "Come on, we're leaving," he spoke sternly, beckoning Peter off the bed with his fingers.

Before Peter could even react to what Tony had just said, May was shouting at him again.

"He's not going anywhere with you!" She quickly put herself between the two men. "Don't even look at him! And don't you dare fucking touch him!" She warned, hands by her side, balled into fists at the ready.

Tony took an intimidating step forward but May stood her ground, protecting her nephew from the obvious threat in the room.

The older man disregarded May's warning and peered around her shoulder to give Peter, who was still cowering in the corner, a well-known look that told him to get up and do what he was told right now.

Peter's mind started yelling at him to get off the bed and follow his daddy's order like a good a boy, and he was positive he would've taken Tony's hand if May's voice hadn't of snapped him out of it.

"I swear to god, if you don't get out right now I'll scream loud enough for everyone in this fucking building to hear me." Her voice was low and dangerous and Peter had no troubles believing her every word, and it seemed as though Tony didn't as well.

Tony quickly looked between the two others in the room, almost as if he was contemplating something. The older man then breathed in deeply through his nose before sending one last hard glare towards May, then to Peter's shock, he turned around and walked out of the room, snatching up his clothes along the way.

May didn't leave the room with him, instead, she stood guard at the bed and watched with hate-filled eyes as the man stormed out. Peter flinched at almost every one of his heavy footsteps that hit the wooden floor, being terrified that they would turn right back around and start getting closer again.

The front door then slammed shut, signifying that Tony had left the apartment, but it did nothing to bring Peter down from his panic attack because May was still here, and she knew now, she more than knew, she saw them with her own eyes and he had no idea what she was going to do next.

May stood with her back turned to him for what felt like an eternity, and Peter was falling further and further into his panic as the seconds ticked on. It looked like she was just trying to calm her anger, but Peter couldn't help but think it was because she didn't want to look at him, she didn't want to see her mess of a nephew and the damage that has been done to him.

But when she did finally turn around Peter brought his knees closer to his chest, sobbing harder as he tried to hide his face from her line of sight.

May approached the bed as if Peter was a wounded animal that she was scared of startling, one hand out while making each step towards him as slow and as quiet as she was capable of.

"Sweetie, it's me," May spoke delicately as she put one knee on the bed to reach over to him. "I'm going to touch you now, okay? It's only me," she reminded him, though he was well aware.

Peter didn't respond, but when she lightly touched his arm he didn't flinch away, instead he leaned into it, and that was all the consent May needed to sit down beside him and wrap her arms around him in a warm, protecting and comforting hug.

"Peter, you need to breathe." She gently told him while rubbing up and down his back that was still covered by the sheet.

He tried listening to her but he still couldn't seem to get any air to his lungs.

"You're alright, Peter, he's gone, it's just me," she promised, pulling him in closer to her chest after realizing that he wasn't calming down, and this movement caused the sheet to drop from his shoulder.

Peter couldn't care less right now that he was pressing the side of his face into his aunt's boob, or that he was clinging to her while he was naked which meant she was most likely seeing everything. But she didn't seem to care either as she continued to comfort him with promises of Tony not being here anymore.

All this time he had been so scared that May would hate him, hate him for not saying anything, hate him for lying right to her face, or maybe even hate him because she thought he seduced her boyfriend, but looking at it right now he saw none of that, not a single ounce of hate was coming from her, only love that brought him an overwhelming sense of relief and comfort.

How long they sat there for, he didn't know, but it was long enough for Peter to take control of his breathing once more, however, he was still badly shaking and his vision was still blurred with tears.

When May was certain that Peter had come down enough from his panic, she pulled him back to look at his face, but he avoided her eyes at all costs.

"Peter, sweetie, I'm so sorry. Are you hurt?" She rapidly asked with a voice that was riddled with concern, heartbreak, and anger.

It was clear to see that she was trying to keep her tears at bay as an attempt to be strong for him, but she was failing to hold them back and they were beginning to fall from her eyes, and the guilt cut through him as soon as he heard her muffled weep. All he could think of was that his aunt was crying because of him.

Peter slowly shook his head at her question, not being sure if he could speak right now, though even if he could he didn't want to. But he was telling the truth, he wasn't hurt, at least not in _that_ way because Tony had made sure of it, like always.

It looked like May wanted to question Peter's answer, but instead, she took him at his word and brought him back into her arms and Peter held on to her tightly in return, not wanting to let go of this comfort he'd desperately been craving for the past few months.

It felt strange to be getting comforted in somebody's arms that weren't Tony's, but the feeling was more than welcomed and he'd love nothing more than to stay like this all night, letting his tears be soaked up by May's top. Though unfortunately it had to come to an end at some point.

"Sweetie, how about you get dressed and come and meet me in the lounge room when you're ready?" May suggested as she pulled the sheet back over Peter's body before quickly wiping at her wet cheeks.

Peter knew this meant May wanted to talk about the obvious which he didn't want to do, he'd much rather forget this ever happened, but he knew that wasn't possible, it was never going to be possible.

"Can I have a shower first?" Peter finally spoke and his sore throat from crying protested with every word.

"Of course you can. I'll be right out there if you need me, but take as much time as you need."

Peter nodded while quietly thanking her, and she looked at him sadly one last time before getting off the bed and leaving the room, hesitantly closing the door behind her.

Peter didn't move for a good ten minutes. Everything had gone from a hundred to zero in a matter of minutes and the atmosphere around him felt wrong, like everything was too quiet and too still for the chaos that just occurred.

But finally, he got off the bed and stood on his shaking legs, then gathered up his clothing to put them back on before heading to the bathroom to make an attempt at scrubbing away Tony's touch. But it never worked before, so he knew it wasn't going to work now.

 

Peter stared at the glass wall of the shower, and if it weren't for the hot water hitting his side right now he would've gone back to thinking this was just a nightmare, one that he'd wake up from any second by May knocking at his door, happily telling him breakfast was ready. But no, this was real, she knows their secret now, she knows what her ex-boyfriend has done to her nephew and that was something he couldn't stop repeating to himself.

He openly sobbed as he continued to stare at the wall, knowing May would most likely be able to hear him. He wanted to keep it in for her because the last thing he wanted was for May to know how broken he was, but he couldn't, it was coming out on its own accord and he couldn't stop it.

He wasn't just crying because of what happened barely an hour ago, it was also because he was scared, scared because he had no idea what was coming next.

Would he ever see Tony again after this? Or was it done and finally over? He had hoped for this once before only for it to turn out for the worst, so he wasn't going to bother with wishful thinking this time.

Again, Peter was left with questions only time could answer, but the fact that he'd been through this waiting game before didn't make it any easier to bear.

\----  
  
Peter walked into the living area to see May sitting down on the lounge, and she looked up at him and gave him a weak, sad smile before gesturing for him to sit down beside her, which he then nervously did while keeping his head down.

Peter would've liked to stay in the shower until the water ran cold, just so he could avoid this conversation a little longer, however, he felt bad for keeping May waiting because he knew she was going through a lot right now as well. Finding out someone you once loved had done something like this could never be easy.

"Are you okay?" She asked with a slightly hoarse voice.

Peter nodded out of habit but then bit his trembling bottom lip and confessed the truth by shaking his head. No, he wasn't okay, he hasn't been okay for a long time now.

May shifted closer to him and took his right in her own. "I'm going to help you through this, everything's going to be okay," she promised while softly squeezing his hand.

Peter wasn't sure how that was going to be possible when he felt like he was too far broken to fix, but hearing May saying it was going to be okay still brought him comfort.

"Sweetie, can you promise to be honest with me?" She asked after a short silence.

Peter hesitated before nodding his head, knowing that he owed her some honestly after lying to her for so long.

They were in complete silence once more as May worked up the courage to ask her question, and Peter automatically knew it was going to be a heavy one.

"How far did he go?" She finally spoke and just by her voice Peter could tell that she already knew the answer, however, there was still hope there, it was small but not unnoticeable.

Peter closed his eye, wanting so badly to lie and say that this was the first time anything had happened and Tony was only touching him, but he couldn't do that, not only because he made a promise but also because he was done lying for Tony, everytime that he did it felt like the older man won a little more.

Peter turned his head away from his aunt, trying to figure out how to put what he needed to say into words, though he knew there was no nice way of saying it.

"All the way," Peter managed with a quiet, shaking voice, crushing what little hope May had left.

Peter didn't dare to look at May's face to see her reaction, but in the end that didn't matter because he heard it anyway. Peter screwed his eyes shut even tighter when a small, helpless sob left the back of May's throat, which was followed by a ragged exhale.

"I'm so sorry." May's voice was no stronger than his own and filled with self-blame.

"How long was it going on for?" She questioned after taking some time to collect herself.

"Not long after he moved in," Peter confessed, hoping May wouldn't be to upset with him for hiding it for so long. He wasn't sure if he could deal with her being upset with him on top of everything he was already feeling.

"Christ, how didn't I see it?" May asked herself, closing her eyes tightly only to open them again, looking worse then she did before. "If Ned hadn't of said something," she murmured under her breath.

Peter jerked his head around at the sound of his friend's name. "Ned?" He asked, furrowing his brow as he wondered what Ned had to do with this.

May nodded. "He called me and said he saw you getting into _his_ car after school," she explained, refusing to say Tony's name.

Ned did that? Out of all the ways that May could've found out it was because of Ned? All because he saw him getting into a car with Tony? Peter was shocked to say the least. Tony had always been so careful about where he picked him up and dropped him off, it was always a street away from the school, so he wasn't sure how Ned even saw them.

"I'm so sorry," May continued, repeating the apologie from earlier that she shouldn't be giving. "I should've seen it, I should've been there. How did I not see it when it was right in front of my eyes?" She scolded herself.

This was exactly one of the many things that Peter had feared would happen, May blaming herself when she did nothing wrong. It's not her fault for trusting somebody, it's not like she knew what Tony's intentions were going to be.

"I'm going to take you down to the police station," May announced before Peter had time to comfort her.

"No!" Peter suddenly protested loudly which startling them both. "I don't want anyone else to know," he spoke rapidly.

He didn't want anyone else to know how frail and submissive he'd become or how easily he now bends to Tony's will. But it wasn't just that, Tony obviously wouldn't be happy with him if he went to the police. He got spanked just because he shoved him and talked back, he didn't even want to imagine how bad his punishment would be if he went to the police.

"He can't get away with this, you need to tell them," May tried speaking some sense into him.

"But I can't," Peter spoke weakly now, looking away from his aunt's red-rimmed eyes to stare at the wall behind her.

"Why can't you? I'll be there with you, I won't leave your side."

"Because h-he-" Peter choked on his words.

"Sweetie, you can tell me." May squeezed his hand once more, letting him know that it was okay. Peter trusted her.

"H-He said I b-belong to him so I-I have to follow his rules. He'll be so angry with me if I tell the police," Peter stumbled over his words as he struggled to get them out. "And h-he'll- he'll-" He stopped himself and shook his head, not being able to finish.

"He'll what?" May asked, though trying not to be forceful.

When Peter didn't answer May put her other hand over the top of his so she was now sandwiching his right hand. She then tightened her grip and this time Peter squeezed back, finding comfort in her small gesture.

"He'll spank me again." Peter's voice broke as he whispered what he never wanted May or anyone else to know, yet it strangely felt good to be finally getting all of this off his chest.

When the word _again_ felt his mouth May looked ready to kill, but Peter could tell that she was trying hard to contain her anger as if worried she might frighten him if she were to let it slip.

"Whatever he told you he was lying, you do _not_ belong to him and his rules mean nothing," she spoke firmly, though her firm voice felt in no anyway threating like Tony's. "And he's never going to touch you again."

Peter didn't know why but the idea of Tony never touching him again didn't sound believable.

"But we need to go to the police to made sure of it." May continued to try and convince him, but the more Peter thought about it the more he worried.

Would the police believe that he didn't want it if they found out he came every time? What about when they find out he asked for it? Or even worse, what if they found that video Tony took of him? Surely they wouldn't believe him when they saw him begging to be touched with their own eyes.

"W-What if they think I liked it because he made- he made me-" Peter quickly shut his mouth before he could finish, but it was too late because the look on May's face told him that she understood what meant he.

He didn't know why he shared that information with her, she was already hurting enough and she definitely didn't need to know that, but the things that have been bottled up for so long were coming out of his mouth without a thought.

Peter put his head on May's shoulder and cried. "But I told him to stop so many times, and I tried to get away but he was too strong and I couldn't."

"They're not going to think that you liked it. If you told him to stop and he didn't then that's going against your content, it doesn't matter what he made you do," May reassured, letting go of Peter's hand to put her own on the nape of his neck to pull him in. "Sweetie, this is why we need to go to the police, so he can be locked away for what he did to you."

Tony going to jail was never something Peter thought about before, but now that he did he didn't know how he felt about it. He knew he should feel comforted at the idea of Tony being locked up, but for the life of him he couldn't figure out why he didn't, he felt something but he didn't know what it was.

Peter was ready to vomit when he realized that the feeling was guilt. Tony had gotten that deep into his head by pretending that to care about him that he actually felt guilty about putting him in jail.

But that was it, that guilty was the very reason why he knew he needed to go to the police, so they could take him away and he could get that man's manipulation out of his head and think clearly again.

"Okay," Peter softly whispered, and the only reason May heard it was because his face was right in the crook of her neck. "Just please not right now, I'm so tired."

It wasn't just that Peter was tired, he also wanted to be alone for a little while. He needed time to prepare himself for what he was going to be doing to Tony, and what he was going to be telling complete strangers. Police officers or not, it was still terrifying.

May took her time to reply, probably trying to decide whether it would be a good idea or not.

"Okay, I'll take you in the morning," she hesitantly agreed.

After Peter nodded they both kept quiet and he stayed in her in arms for another lengthy, comforting hug. It felt so foreign for him to be in someone's arms for this long that wasn't Tony's.

After letting the feeling of safety soaked in Peter broke the hug and started speaking quietly, "Would it be okay if I go to my room?"

"Of course it is, you don't need to ask."

Peter knew May didn't mean to make him feel ashamed with her reply, but he did because it made him realize how much he'd gotten into the habit of asking for things rather than doing it without permission.

"Remember I'm always here for you, if you want to talk to me about anything please don't hesitate."

There was to so much he wanted to thank her for, like how lucky he was to have someone like her in his life, to support him like this in his darkest times.

"Thank you, May. For everything." It was weak in comparison to what he really felt but right now words were escaping his mind.

She nodded before giving him another sad smile and a kiss on the forehead. Peter avoiding thinking about how Tony often kissed him there as well because this was different, it didn't mean the same thing, May loved him and Tony didn't.  
  


\----

  
Peter had carried himself to his room and sat down at his computer desk, knowing he wouldn't be sleeping anytime soon, even though he was mentally and physically drained.

The event's of the past few hours still hadn't completely sunken in yet, and he was almost waiting for Tony to call him like he did every night.

Peter stared at his school bag that had been carelessly thrown down near the door thanks to Tony, apparently he wanted to carry it for him so he could focus more on keeping weight off his ankle, even though it was healed enough now for him to walk on perfectly fine.

The reason he was staring at his bag was because he knew that's where his phone was. He also knew that's where it should remain, but he couldn't stop thinking that Tony would probably be mad with him if he didn't answer it if he called.

He tapped his fingers on the desk, telling himself to just leave it in there. However, he only lasted about ten minutes before he was up and going against his better judgment by taking the phone out of his bag.

He was relieved to see that Tony hadn't left any messages, or even tried to ring because he honestly didn't have a clue on what he would've done if he had. But what did shock him was seeing how many missed calls and messages he had from not only May but Ned as well, which he had heard none of thanks to his phone being on silent.

Peter decided to unlock his phone and read the very first message he received which was from Ned.

 **2:08 pm - Ned:** _Why are you getting into Mr creepy dude's car? I thought you said your aunt broke up with him._

Peter frowned, trying to figure out how Ned even saw him in the first place. The only thing he could think of was that he saw him walking towards where Tony picked him up and followed him. But why didn't he say anything beforehand?

Knowing he wasn't going to get an answer until he asked Ned himself, he kept on reading, and the more he read the stronger Ned's concern became.

 **2:11 pm - Ned:** _Peter?_

 **2:16 pm - Ned:** _What's going on? Are you okay?_

 **2:25 pm - Ned:** _Michelle said I should call your aunt and I'm going to if you don't answer soon._

 **2:42 pm - Ned:** _Seriously Peter I will call her, my mum has her number._

There were a few more missed call from Ned after that, but they hardly stood out against the string of missed calls he had from May, all being only minutes apart from each other, and when Peter didn't answer her calls she started texting him on top of it.

 **3:04 pm - May:** _I just got a call from Ned saying he saw you getting into a car with Tony and you looked a bit upset. What's going on?_

 **3:07 pm - May:** _Peter I know you two were close but you really can't go behind my back about it this._

 **3:08 pm - May:** _I don't think it's very appropriate for you to be going places with him, especially if you're not telling me about it._

 **3:15 pm - May:** _Sweetie I'm not mad at you but you need to answer your phone, you're starting to worry me._

 **3:22 pm - May:** _Look I'm coming home and we can talk about this there, okay?_

And that was it, his phone had gone blank after that, and it was only thirty minutes later when May came home to overhear what Tony was doing to him.

Peter dropped his phone on his desk, not caring about the loud thud it made on the wood. He then collapsed onto his bed and curled into on his side, not being fazed by the fact that Tony was in it only hours ago and that it still smelt like him. He had gotten used to that a long time ago.

He closed his eyes and hoped unconsciousness would take him, but unfortunately it didn't, instead, he tossed and turned restlessly for what felt like hours because he couldn't shut his thoughts off.

He felt sick, he wrong and every different emotion he was feeling was too much to deal with. Not only that but he couldn't stop thinking about what Tony was doing right now, or where he was and what his thoughts about all this were.

He still couldn't believe that Tony had actually tried getting him to leave with him. Though what really terrified Peter was the fact that he had been seconds away from taking his hand and going with him, all because Tony told him to.

But what were they meant to do after that? Did Tony expect him to live him or something? Did he really think that May would've allowed that? Even though he was an adult and May technically couldn't stop him from leaving she'd still try, she'd still fight Tony every step of the way before letting Peter live him, especially since she knew that Peter didn't actually want to be with him.

Though sadly he could actually easily imagine what it would be like living with Tony. He'd be waking up in the man's arms every morning and going back to sleep in them again every night, he'd never be able to see his friends because there was no way he'd invite them over, not that Tony would let him anyway. He'd be touched, kissed and fucked whenever Tony pleased and his submission would undoubtedly grow each day, if it was even possible to get any higher then it already was that is.

  
Not being able to handle these thoughts right now, Peter got off the bed and went for the door, hoping to find May still out in the living area so he could get some more of that comfort he craved.

Thankfully May was sitting on the lounge, and she looked deep in thought right up until Peter stood beside her to take her out of it.

"Can't sleep?"

Peter shook his head at her question and hugged himself, looking away from her sad, red face. But out of the corner of his eyes, he could see her gesturing for him to sit down next to her, and he didn't hesitate to curl himself into her side.

"It's okay, we're going to fix this," May promised when Peter started crying again.

She turned on the TV to a random chancel and told Peter to try and get some sleep as she continued to comfort him. But he knew that wasn't going to happen.  


\----

   
May had taken Peter to the police station first thing the next morning, though it took him a good hour to even get out of the car to walk inside the building. The whole time May never stopped reassuring him, telling him that everything was going to be okay, as well as reminding him that he didn't belong to Tony and he didn't have to follow his rules and he wasn't going to get into trouble.

Sitting down in that small windowless room where he told two strangers everything Tony had done to him in detail was easily the hardest thing he'd ever done, especially with May right beside him, taking in all the information as well, but he knew he wouldn't have been able to do it without her there.

The police had sent them back home once the statement was complete and they were quick to act on Peter's accusations.

A few cops had shown up at their house to gather evidence which involved them taking his laptop, and of course, humiliating enough, the plug Tony had brought him, though he'd be more than happy to never see it again.

But it took two stressful days with next to no sleep for the police to say anything about Tony, and when they did the news wasn't good. They had called May to inform her that there was no sign of him at his apartment and that all the evidence they found suggested that he ran.

It took a few days for Peter to get over the shock of Tony taking off, especially since he hadn't heard a thing from him since all this happened, no calls, no texts, nothing. It felt weird going from talking to Tony every day to not all. Talking to him every night had become a routine for Peter over the months, so it being broken so abruptly wasn't as comforting as he knew it should be. He thought maybe it was because it felt like Tony was done with him now and he was just throwing him aside, discarding him like a child would do with their toy when they got bored with it. Peter hated that he didn't find comfort in that feeling like he knew he should. He knew he should feel happier about it, but he didn't and couldn't explain why, and he cried himself to sleep most nights because of it.

He just wanted to stop feeling, or at least get Tony's manipulation out of his head so he could think normally again. He could never tell May he felt this way, even though she's been amazing with him and was always reminding him that she was there if he ever wanted to talk. She even booked him in with a therapist that they were going to go see together next week. But to be honest Peter was only going for May, he didn't really want to talk to anyone, but he knew it would put her mind at ease if he went.

  
Peter still hadn't gone back to school because May thought it would be better for him to have a break for a little while, and since May refused to leave him home alone she was missing work as well. They couldn't do this forever, and they both knew that. They had to get back to some normality sooner or later, but right now that seemed a world away.

\----

The week had come and left in a haze. May and Peter had spent most of it together watching Tv, keeping each other company, a few times they had even stayed up late watching it together as neither one could sleep. But tonight however was probably one of the best nights rest he's had so far, considering he was able to fall asleep before twelve which was a big improvement on four in the morning.

Unfortunately though his sleep was interrupted when he was awoken by the feeling of his bed dipping beside him.

"May?" Peter mumbled, frowning harshly as he tried to open his eyes.

Why was she waking him up at this hour? It wasn't unusual for her to come in and check on him, but normally she'd tried her best to keep quiet so she wouldn't disturb him while he slept, well at least she thought he was sleeping but in reality he was only pretending, just so she didn't have to worry about him losing too much sleep on top everything else.

The only reply he got from the shadow figure was a gentle hand in his hair, and Peter closed his eyes again at the soothing feeling of fingers brushing through it. He wasn't mad at May for waking him, if this brought her comfort then he was more than happy to let her do it because she had done so much for him.

The fingers stopped and the weight on the bed shifted and Peter thought she was about to leave, however, the second soft lips touched his own his eyes snapped open in alarm.

Suddenly feeling awake and aware, he quickly moved his head away to separate his lips from the other person's, and Peter's stomach dropped as his eyes came into focus to see Tony's face only inches away from his own.

"Hey baby," Tony cooed while pushing back some of Peter's hair. "Did you miss daddy? Because I definitely missed you."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was painful to write. Again, poor Peter.
> 
> I was a little nervous about this chapter because it was a little hard writing May's reaction, but I hope I did it justice. :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story turned out to be 65k longer then what I first intended it to be and I can guarantee that I wouldn't have gotten this far if it wasn't for everyone's lovely comments and kudos, so thank you so much for the support, it means so much! <3 
> 
> I hope the 13k in this chapter makes up for the wait. Enjoy!

_"Hey baby," Tony cooed while pushing back some of Peter's hair. "Did you miss daddy? Because I definitely missed you."_

Peter's world stopped around him and he instantly started trembling at the sight of the smiling man in front of him.

What's he doing here? How'd he get in? The front door and all the windows were definitely locked because May always checked them a least five times before going to bed.

Then a horrifying thought hit him. Was Tony here to give him his punishment for going to the police? Was he about to get spanked again? Or worse?

Peter was able to take control of his body in time to dodge the next kiss that came his way. He then pushed at Tony's chest to get his face away from him before he quickly shot up and backed himself into the wall, all while staring at the man with wide eyes.

"Baby, calm down, it's alright," Tony spoke gently, stretching his arm out to switch the lamp on the bedside table on.  
  
Peter squinted at the sudden brightness, but it did nothing to obscure the sight of the other man leaning in closer again.

"May!" Peter yelled out for help as he shifted along the wall to get away from Tony, having finally found his voice.

"She's not coming," the older man informed as he followed the frightened boy down the bed.

"W-What did you do to her?!" Peter stuttered, feeling sick at the idea of May being hurt.

"She's fine," Tony replied with next to no emotion behind it.

Peter didn't believe him, but before he had the chance to even think about it Tony was closing in on him, and all he could see was the pain that was about to be inflicted upon him for being naughty. Peter's eyes darted to the open door and within a second he made the rash decision to run for it, though having no idea what he'd do once he got there.

Peter scrambled to get off the bed and springs in the mattress slightly aided him in his jump, but unfortunately, it was all for nothing because Tony had him pinned face down on the bed before his feet could even touch the ground.

Peter clawed at the blanket, trying to get out from underneath the man but he was suddenly flipped over onto his back, an all too familiar position, where his arms were then pressed into the mattress on either side of his head as Tony practically sat on top of him, causing Peter to start thrashing around in a panic.

"No, no, please, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, please don't." Peter tried twisting his arms out of Tony's hold but it only led to them being held tighter.

"It's alright, everything's going to be okay," Tony cooed, shifting on top of him so that he now completely sat on Peter's leg.

"Please get off me, Mr Stark, please." He continued to beg and fight but the man's weight wouldn't budge an inch.

"Mr Stark? Baby, it's only been a week, where have your manners gone?" Tony questioned, looking slightly disappointed in him, and Peter loathed every inch of himself that felt guilty for disappointing him.

May had told him that he never had to call Tony daddy again and Peter had every intention not to, however having the older man on top of him again quickly took away any bravery he thought he had.

"Daddy, please get off me!" Peter cried, feeling weak for giving in so easily.

"Not until you calm down," Tony spoke firmly, and he watched as Peter's struggles weakened.

Knowing he wouldn't be able to fulfill that requirement while he could see Tony looking down at him, Peter closed his eyes and tried loosening his body before attempting to even out his breathing, while focusing his attention on the colors that were dancing around his vision as he scrunched his eyes closed, rather than the hands that were around his wrist and the weight that was on his lower half.

As Tony gave him plenty of time to calm himself down, what was happening started finally sinking in.

Tony was back, right here on top of him, pinning him to his bed like many times before. But that wasn't the worst thing, the worst thing was that even after a week of being apart it still felt like nothing had changed, even with May helping him. He was still the fragile, submissive boy that Tony made him into, and the way he easily gave up on fighting only seemed to prove that.

"I've missed you so much," Tony spoke after Peter had shown the signs of his submission.

Peter didn't open his eyes when Tony brought their lips together, nor did he kiss him back, but the other man seemed too caught up in the taste of his lips to care.

Tony's nose brushed against his as he tilted his head to the side, seemingly trying to get a better angle, but Peter continued to keep still as Tony enjoyed himself.

The older man unconsciously started squeezing Peter's arms as he lost himself in the kiss, but it wasn't soon after that when he finally pulled back, leaving both their lips swollen and wet.

Peter slowly opened his eyes but kept them away from Tony face, being too scared of falling even further into submission if he were to look up and see a familiar lustful gaze above him.

"C-Can you let me up now? You're hurting me," Peter whispered, trying to show Tony that he had calm down, even though his heart was still going crazy.

Peter's arms were almost immediately let go of after he said the word hurting, which was closely followed by Tony's weight being lifted off him. He was then easily pulled up and guided towards Tony's lap who now sitting on the side of the bed, and out of habit, Peter straddled his thighs without being told to.

Tony pulled him into his chest straight away and Peter rested his chin on the back of the man's shoulder as hands roamed over his back, touching as much of him as they could, and the longer they sat there the more unsettled Peter became.  
  
Tony had never held him for this long without removing any item of their clothing or at least touching him in a way that would get him hard.

The other man still hadn't yet shown any signs of anger, but Peter could only assume it was coming soon. He had in fact gone to the police and made Tony a wanted man after all.

"I'm sorry." Peter broke the silence as the fear of his punishment became too much to keep thinking about. "Please don't be mad at me, I'm sorry." Peter knew he owed Tony no apologie, but if it was going to get him out of the pain then he'd be more then willing to say it.

"I'm not mad at you," Tony reassured which instantly sent waves a relief throughout Peter's body, however, it was sadly short-lived the second Tony started speaking again. "I know May made you go to the police because you wouldn't have been naughty like that on your own, would you, baby?"

Peter had no idea what he was meant to say back to that because technically Tony was right, he wouldn't have gone to the police if May hadn't of talked him into it, but he didn't want to admit that because it might put her in danger. If she wasn't already.

So it was either going to be him or May taking the blame, and he knew straight away who he'd rather put it on.

"Would you?" Tony repeated himself when he received no answer.

"Don't be angry with her, it was me, she didn't do anything," Peter spoke quickly.

"You've always been bad at lying to me," Tony said calmly, making Peter shiver. "And of course I'm going to be angry at her, she tried to tear us apart."

Peter was scared for May, he had no idea what Tony's plans were but he was terrified that they might involve hurting her.

"Please don't hurt her, daddy." Peter shoved his face in the crook of Tony's neck and cried, hoping it would spark some form of empathy in the man.

"I wouldn't hurt her, Peter," he promised, but Peter didn't buy it, especially considering it was only a few days ago when he almost hit her.

Tony removed the boy's crying face from his neck and pushed him back until he sat up straight, and Tony smiled warmly when their eyes finally met.

"I really did miss you."

Peter thought Tony was overreacting a bit seeing as though it had only been a week, then again that had been the longest time they've been apart since he moved in.

The older man started kissing him again, but this time when Peter didn't move Tony tapped at his chin with his index finger which immediately triggered Peter to start kissing him back. However, when Tony hummed against his lips in approval Peter pulled away as it made him realize what he'd just done. May had told him multiple times that he didn't need to follow Tony's rules anymore, and kissing back was just another one of them, so he wanted to be strong and listen to her.

"Where's May?" Peter spoke before Tony could say anything, and he felt somewhat proud of himself for having the courage to talk over the top of him.

"She's fine," Tony repeated what he had said earlier, which did nothing to ease Peter's worries.

"I want to see her," he demanded, obviously to harshly for Tony's liking because the man raised an eyebrow at him, so Peter lowered his voice into something more gentle before trying again. "Please, let me see her."

Tony pondered on the request while looking into Peter's pleading eyes, and Peter did everything he could to maintain eye contact, hoping it would help him because he knew how much Tony liked it.

"Only if you promise to be good if I let you go," Tony finally decided.

"I promise," the smaller boy quickly agreed without a thought.

When Peter was let go of he carefully climb off the man's lap with his help and stood up on his trembling legs. 

"Where is she?" He asked nervously with the feeling of dread in his stomach.

"In her bedroom," Tony replied as he stood up, giving Peter a perfect reminder of how small he always made him fell.

Peter took a step towards the door but then looked back at Tony, silently asking him if it was okay to go as he really didn't want to make him angry.

Once he received a nod he quickly walked to May's room and he could hear footsteps following closely behind him, and when they got to her door Peter didn't hesitate to open it and peer into the dark room.

He was terrified that he was about to find her tied up and gagged, but the only thing he could make out in the darkness was a lump on the bed, which in no way helped ease his distress.

Peter moved away from Tony's arm as it bent around the door frame to flick the light on, and when the yellow light filled the room it quickly became clear that the lump on the bed was May underneath the covers.

Peter was at her side within a second, shaking her shoulder while calling her name in an attempt to wake her up, but nothing happened, she didn't stir in the slightest.

"She's not going to be waking up for a few more hours," Tony informed him while joining him in the room.

So he drugged her? It was the only explanation he could think of because there was no blood or bruising that indicated she'd been knocked out.   
  
This was his definition of fine? Being drugged up against your will?

"How could you do this? I thought you loved her," Peter sobbed, not taking his eyes off his aunt's peaceful face.

"Baby, I never loved her," Tony admitted as he pressed himself against Peter's back. "The only reason I stayed with her was because you were here."

Peter openly shuddered at Tony's words as they sent chills throughout his body.

He stayed here because of him? Peter refused to believe that, he refused to believe that Tony stayed with someone he didn't love just to be with him, and he refused to believe that he never loved May, he wasn't that good of an actor.

Being scared and confused, Peter pushed himself away from Tony's warmth and quickly put what little distance he could between them.

"Why are you doing this?" Peter pointed at May's sleeping form, speaking surprisingly loud despite the fear he felt. "Why are you even here?" He questioned, though he already suspected that Tony was here to use him again.

Peter turned around just in time to see an odd look on Tony's face like he was surprised that Peter would even ask questions like that.

Tony started coming towards him and Peter thought maybe he had messed up by being too rude, but rather than getting angry Tony simply put his hands on Peter's shoulders.

"Come on," Tony spoke gently as he turned them around to head towards the door.

"What are you doing?" 

"I'm answering your question," Tony replied, making the fear in Peter's chest rise.

"But May." Peter tired holding his hand out when they passed her, but Tony kept pushing him forward while saying that she was fine and that he didn't need to worry about her.

As if he was ever going to not worry about her.

When they were out of the room Peter took one last look at his aunt before Tony turned off the light and closed the door. He was then led into the heart of the living area and Peter assumed that Tony was about to take him back to his bedroom to use him, because why else would he be here?  
  
But he quickly became confused when Tony started steering him towards the front door.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Peter stammered, trying to stop in his tracks, but it got him nowhere as the older man continued to push them forward.

"Well we can't stay here anymore, can we?" Tony asked though it sounded like a question that had an obvious answer, one that Peter wasn't seeing.

"What do you mean?" Peter fretted, and his concerns only grew the closer they got to the door.

"We'll talk about it in the car."

As soon as he heard the word car it clicked, and Peter knew what Tony meant by they couldn't stay here anymore and his struggle instantly picked up.

"No! You can't take me!" Peter dug his heels into the floor and pushed back on Tony's chest as he desperately tried stopping them from going any further, but he was only ignored and pushed with more force. "Daddy, please!"

He couldn't be doing this, surely Tony wouldn't go this far just so he could keep using him.

"Peter, calm yourself down," the man warned.

But Peter couldn't, he was much too far into the panic now.

"Let me go!" He demanded, trying to twist himself free, but Tony was squeezing bruises into his arms, making it impossible for him to get out. His next move was to try and pry the man's fingers away from his body, but that only led to Tony sliding his hands down the length of Peter's arms to capture both his wrists, which were then held in place behind his back.

This move only made Peter's struggles to increase, and out of complete panic and desperation, the smaller boy kicked his leg back, directly hitting Tony in the shin which caused him to groan in pain.

He thought he had gotten somewhere because his arms were let go of, but before Peter even understood what was going on he was being spun around and slapped across the face, hard enough that he gasped as his head snapped to the side.

Peter froze, then slowly turned his head back around to briefly stare at Tony with wide eyes, before dropping them to the floor and bowing his head while harshly bitting at his quivering bottom lip.

"Fuck, baby, I'm sorry, but you needed to calm down," Tony spoke in a soft tone as he cupped Peter's cheek, ignoring how he flinched away from the touch. "You need to stop being naughty and start listening to daddy, okay?" He rubbed a thumb over the teen's red, stinging skin, looking the perfect picture of guilt for hitting him.

Peter knew this wasn't good, he could feel himself falling further into submission, just because of one hit. He wanted badly to keep fighting, but this feeling was overpowering and he felt too weak against it.

"Yes, daddy, I'm sorry," Peter mumbled, feeling betrayed by his own feeble mind.

"I really hate hitting you, so please be a good boy for me." Tony lifted the teen's chin and placed a kiss over the red mark that stood out against his pale skin. He then pressed one to his forehead before whispering another sorry, and Peter didn't know whether or not he believed the apologie.

When Peter reluctantly nodded Tony turned him back around and walked him the few steps that were left to get to the front door, and the only protest Peter made was a small, helpless whimper.

Tony stopped and gave him time to put his shoes on, however, the simple task of tying his shoelaces proved to be too difficult with his trembling hands so Tony ended up doing it for him, which only demonstrated how helpless and vulnerable he really was.

Peter kept his head low and his eyes to the floor as he was taken through the front door before being walked down the corridor, and his tears only thickened as they reached the elevator.

They were then outside in no time at all, and the street around them was dark with not a single soul in sight other than themselves, which was barely surprising considering what time of the morning it was.

As he was pulled further away from his home Peter glanced back at the building, wondering if he was ever going to see it again, or if he was ever going to stand in his own room or even sleep in his own bed again.

When Peter noticed that they were starting to slow down he looked back around to see them approaching a black jeep with dark tinted windows, which wasn't at all Tony's style of car.

As they got closer to the car it automatically unlocked and soon Tony was opening the passenger door and gesturing for him to get in.

Peter didn't move, instead, he stared at the empty leather seat while dread filled his body.

"Come on, Peter, let's go," the older man encouraged, gently pushing on the boy's lower back.

"Daddy, please." Peter shook his head, making what little protest his mind was capable of right now.

Tony responded by putting his hands around the smaller boy's waist and basically lifting him up into the tall car, making Peter yelp at the unexpected move, and he ducked his head down so he didn't hit it as the other man easily moved him into his seat.

Peter quickly scanned the black interior of the car before turning his scared, wide eyes towards Tony who calmly smiled back at him. The older man then leaned over and buckled in his seat belt then swiftly pecking him on the lips before shutting the door.

Any noise coming from outside had suddenly been cut off the second the door closed, leaving Peter in a nerve-wracking silence. He watched Tony go around the front of the car and the closer he got to the driver's door the more the reality of this sunk in.

This was real, this was happening, it wasn't a nightmare, Tony was kidnapping him and he was practically letting him do it. But what really hit him the most was the thought of never seeing May again, or Ned and Michelle, because visiting them clearly was never going to be an option here.

That thought alone was what gave him the courage to go for the handle of his door which he frantically tried pulling on, but no matter how hard he tried it wouldn't budge, making it clear to Peter that it was under child lock. Obviously Tony had prepared for this, he wasn't stupid enough to think that he wouldn't try and get away again.

Peter rested his forehead on the window, crying helplessly, and his sobs only grew thicker when Tony entered the car.

"Baby, it's okay, don't cry." Tony put a hand on Peter's knee as to try and comfort him.

"I don't want to go, daddy, please, please don't make me go," Peter rapidly mumbled, making the cold glass of the window fog up as his hot breath hit it.

"I know you're scared and I know it's going to be hard for a while but we'll make this work. I promise," Tony spoke confidently like he actually believed himself.

Peter whimpered at that answer. Obviously his crying wasn't going to change Tony's mind, not that it ever did in the past. But then he thought that maybe he just wasn't doing it in the right way, maybe if he begged in a way that Tony would find more _pleasing_ he might have a better chance at changing his mind. It was worth a try.

Peter unbuckled his seat belt and grabbed the hand on his knee, and Tony gave him a questioning look as he awkwardly climbed over the center console to straddle his lap, just how he liked it.

"Please, I'll do anything you want. I'll tell the police I was lying, I'll tell May I was lying, whatever you want, just please don't take me away." Peter rapidly begged with everything he had, trying beyond anything to gain some sympathy from the other man.

"It's too late for that." Tony shook his head while looking up to the face of the boy on his lap.

Peter knew he needed to try harder, he was going to hate it but if it meant staying here then he'll do it.

"I'll do anything you want," Peter repeated, hesitantly rolling his hips forward to rub himself against Tony's crotch. "I-I'll be a good boy, daddy, a-and ride your cock, just like you taught me," he reluctantly offered before bending forward to kiss Tony's neck for good measure as he continued to grind himself against the older man.

Tony lightly groaned before stopping the smaller boy's hips from moving by putting both of his hands on his waist, though it looked like it pained him to do so. "Peter, stop, we're going no matter what."

Peter knew he'd never forgiven himself if he didn't try harder to get away, and he knew now would be the only chance that he had, seeing as though he was right beside the only door that wouldn't be under child lock. So he shoved aside the screaming voice in his head that told him not to disobey his daddy and went for the door handle.

For the split second that the door was opened he could feel cold air hitting his face, making him think that he actually had a chance, however, he was pulled back and the door was swiftly slammed shut before his hands were roughly knocked away from the handle.

Peter's next attempt at freedom wasn't in any way thought out. It was like his body acted without his consent because to his shock he actually tried hitting Tony as an attempt to stun him, but before he could make that mistake his hand was caught mid-air like Tony had seen it coming from a mile away.

"Peter, that's enough!" Tony's loud, harsh voice filled the car, instantly making Peter go still as his heart skipped a beat. "Do _not_ try and hit me again," he warned, lowering his voice, though the order was still frighteningly stern.

Peter loosened his arm and Tony let of it and Peter let it drop to his lap where he didn't dare move it. He couldn't believe he had just tried hitting Tony, it was such a stupid move for him to make because it wasn't like his pathic hit would've gotten him anywhere good.

"I don't want to go," Peter quietly repeated as he looked down at their laps.

"I know you don't." The older man now spoke with a soft tone, gently running his hands up and down Peter's thighs in a calming motion. "But I told you before that I couldn't let you go, and I meant it. I'm not leaving you here."

Peter shivered at the knowledge of Tony been completely aware that he was taking him against his will, but it wasn't only that, now he finally understood what those words meant and far Tony was willing to go just to keep him.

But what Peter didn't understand was why it had to be him. There were so many people in this world yet Tony picked him, and he'd rather go through the trouble of kidnapping him over simply finding somebody else.

"Why," Peter sobbed weakly, "wh-why are you doing this to me?" He asked the question that he's held back on for so long, the question he's been so scared to know the answer to.

"Peter, baby, you mean so much to me," Tony started, putting a hand on either side on Peter's face to make him met his eyes. "I love you," he admitted, sounding nothing but sincere.

Peter quickly pulled away and rapidly shook his head. There was no way Tony loved him, he was delusional if he remotely thought that this was in any way love. He didn't care about how nice Tony was to him, it still doesn't excuse what he's done, and you don't do these kinds of things to the people you love.

"You're lying! I know you are!" Peter's voice cracked as he protested loudly. "I'm just a toy for you to use! You don't care about me, you never have!"

"I'm not lying, I mean every word," Tony promised, remaining to sound just as genuine as he looked. "You're not a toy to me, I love spending time with you, you have no idea how happy I am whenever you're around."  
  
Peter continued to shake his head, still not believing any of it. "You wouldn't have of done all those things to me if you loved me, and you wouldn't take me away against my will if you loved me."  
  
"I'm doing this because I love you, because I couldn't stand to be without you, without my beautiful boy. Baby, I promise you I mean it when I say you're not a toy to me."  
  
Does Tony even realize how delusional he sounds right now? How did he ever expect him to believe him after everything he's done? 

"I don't believe you." Peter brought the volume of his voice down to a whisper, speaking nothing but the truth because surely it was impossible for Tony to feel this way about him. Peter was certain that he lying, he just hadn't figured out why yet.

"You don't need too, you just need to be a good boy for daddy and stop your fighting." Tony moved his hands to rub up and down the smaller boy's arms in a soothing manner. "No more warnings," he sternly finished.

And with that, Peter knew it was over, because even if he was physically strong enough to get out of this he still wasn't mentally strong enough to go against his daddy's final warning.

So Peter put his face on Tony's shoulder and quietly cried in defeat, and Tony rubbed circles over his back while whispering him reassurance and comfort.

Peter was ashamed of himself, he was in the midst of being kidnapped and the very words of his kidnapper were successfully calming him down, even though he didn't believe them. But it wasn't just the words he was hearing that was bringing him down from his panic, it was also the softness of the man's voice along with the gentle hand on his back, the same hand that he knew he should be cowering away from as it had done so many wrong things to him in the past.

"We have to get going, we've got a long drive ahead of us," Tony spoke up, and Peter sniffled when he was pulled away from the man's neck, and he looked an utter wrecked with his red face, messy hair, and bloodshot eyes.

Peter said nothing as Tony helped him climb back over to the passager seat, nor did he protest when the older man clicked his seat beat in for him.

Peter kept himself unmoving as Tony pressed a kiss to his cheek, however as soon as the car started up he reached for the armrest and squeezed it tightly, hoping it would somehow help relieve his crippling anxiety.

After Tony pulled out into the street he took a hand off the steering wheel and reached over to take hold of Peter's, trying to provide him some more comfort.

Rather than moving his hand away from Tony's, like he knew he should, Peter closed his eyes and latched onto it tightly because be needed any form of comfort he could get right now, and this was the only person he was going to get it from, the very person who made him need it in the first place. But he'll take it over nothing.

Tony rubbed his thumb over the top of Peter's knuckles and Peter tried to focus on it so he wouldn't go into another panic attack, and it seemed to be the only thing that worked, as the sound of the car and the vibrations it made were all solid reminders of what was happening, but at least if he focused on Tony's hand he could imagine himself back in bed with him at home, which of course wasn't in any way ideal but it was far better than this.

When the thumb stopped moving Peter held on to the hand tighter while scrunching his eyebrows together, and Tony must have gotten the hint because the movement quickly picked back up.

"It's going to be alright," Tony spoke in his familiar soothing tone, and Peter continued to loathe himself as the older man's voice helped with his anxiety.

 

Peter didn't know how much time had gone by when he finally found the courage to slowly open his eyes. The first thing he did was look down at the larger hand that he was holding on to, and he only felt more ashamed of himself when he noticed how red it was from where he'd been digging his fingers into it, but he couldn't seem to let go.

His movements must have caught Tony's eye because the older man looked over to give him a quick reassuring smile before turning back to the road.

Peter studied the side of Tony's face for a few seconds, but not being able to look at his happy face any longer he quickly looked away, turning his attention to what was going on out the window. Peter could see that the buildings around them were starting to thin out, which told him that they were approaching the outskirts of the city, and it made him wonder how far away Tony intended on taking him.

"Where're we going?" Peter murmured, not being sure if knowing would be the best idea for him right now.

"I've got a place, you'll love it."

That was the only answer he got, but instead of pressing any further Peter continued to stare out the window, watching as they drove away from the city he called home.

____________

  
The sun had risen a few hours ago and they were still driving, yet not a single word had said between them. Peter was pretty sure his body shouldn't be able to shed any more tears at this point, but he was proven wrong as the hours went on and they kept on falling.

As it hit eight o'clock Peter started thinking about whether or not May was awake yet and if she'd called the police. He didn't even want to imagine the panic she'd be in after waking to find his bed empty and him nowhere in sight. Her first move would be to call Ned, desperately hoping that he was with him for some unknown reason, then to only be met with heartbreak as she finds out he wasn't there.

"Daddy?" Peter spoke up, ignoring the lump in his throat, and Tony hum in acknowledgment while squeezing his hand that he was still holding on to. "Please take me home, May will be so worried about me," he tried, because the thought of May's crying face was becoming too much to deal with.

"Try and get some sleep," the older man coaxed, completely ignoring Peter's plea. "You've had a big night and we still have quite a few hours to go until we get there."

Peter dropped his shoulders, feeling stupid for even trying. He then followed his daddy's instructions by resting his head on the window and closing his eye, though he didn't fall asleep thanks to his thoughts being all over the place.

He felt so helpless. He wished he had been stronger and fought harder, not just let Tony take back control of him. But it was too late now, he could already feel Tony's manipulation in his head again and it was growing at a rapid pace, and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't stop it or slow it down.

Tony let go of his hand and Peter could hear him starting to move around, and when he opened his eyes to see what was going on he saw Tony reaching over with one hand to place his jacket over his lap.

"You can use it as a pillow if you'd like," Tony suggested before turning his attention back to the road.

Rather than questioning it, Peter murmured a thank you and folded the jacket and resting it against the window, which he then leaned his head against before closing his eyes once more.

Almost straight away Peter could smell Tony's cologne and surprisingly it reminded him of home, it reminded him of his bed as it smelt more like Tony then it did himself, and it also reminded him of the first thing he'd smell when he walked out of his bedroom in the morning when Tony lived with them, where he'd see May's happy face greeting him from the dining table.

Peter broke down after that, sobbing heavily into the jacket, and Tony tried his best to soothe him from across the car, but Peter didn't stop until his throat hurt and his tears had created a damp patch on the thick fabric of the jacket.

Peter was exhausted after he'd come back down, and somehow, even with all this thinking going on inside his head, he managed to fall into a dreamless sleep, and he welcomed the peaceful unconsciousness as it was the only place he could escape from reality.  
  


\----

  
Peter's sleeping face was always so beautiful, Tony had lost count of how many times he's gone into the kid's room just to watch him sleep. All the stress and panic had gone from his face and body, leaving him looking peaceful.

Admiring Peter was nothing new, he'd been doing it from the moment he laid eyes on him. It all started way back when May had invited him over for dinner for the first time, and it was there that he had the pleasure of meeting the shy and innocent doe-eyed boy, and it hardly took thirty minutes of talking to him for Tony to decide he had to have him.

Tony was quick to become unhealthily obsessed with the teen and he'd often invited himself over just to see him, sometimes even _'accidentally'_ coming over when May wasn't home so he could be alone with him.

He really had to thank May for making it so easy for him to squeeze his way into their lives to take what he wanted. He hadn't been lying to Peter when he said he never loved her because honestly, he just never found her that interesting. They had met in one of the most cliche ways you could possibly think of, he spilled her coffee as he walked past her on the street and of course he offered to buy her a new one, and things just went off from there. Sure he liked her and found her attractive but he never loved her, however, before all this happened he hadn't been with someone in quite a while so he thought he'd give their relationship a shot, and he soon found out that it was one of the best decisions he's ever made as it led him straight to Peter. And it was safe to say that May suddenly became a lot more _interesting_ after that.

May had been so desperate for love that she never once questioned how quickly their relationship was moving, and before long he found himself living in their house, right where he wanted to be, alone with Peter every day.

When he first suggested that they moved in together his intentions were for them to move into his apartment, it was much bigger and the bedrooms were separated further apart which would've made things easier, but May opposed to the idea because she didn't want to take Peter away from the home he grew up in, and the memories that it held. So Tony compromised and moved into their small apartment, but it was better than not being with Peter at all.

Initially Tony had satisfied himself by simply looking at Peter from afar, like watching him bend over to pick things up, or merely observing the cute way he would fiddle with things when he got nervous or shy. Sometimes he'd even wait for Peter to get out of the shower, just so he could watch him walk to his bedroom with nothing but a towel covering his lower half, while the water from his wet hair dripped down his bare back. He had desperately wanted to know what was underneath that towel, though Tony had been able to tell just by looking at him that his body would match the beauty of his face.

Before he knew it the looking turned into touching, and it was adorable how innocent Peter really was, especially for someone his age. He used to be able to brush his hand against the boy's ass and he wouldn't even stop to second guess it, he'd happily pass it off as an accident, nor did he suspect a thing when Tony put a hand on his shoulder, even the few times when he'd lightly massaged him.

It didn't take long at all for these little touches to not be enough, he wanted more, and the day he opened Peter's door to find him spread out of the bed, moaning loudly as he eagerly fisted his cock he knew it was time, time to start making Peter into his perfect little submissive that would one day beg for his daddy's cock.

It took longer than he first thought it would getting Peter to where he was now, but the wait was worth it because there was nothing more beautiful than hearing that boy beg for it. He wasn't stupid though, he was well aware that everything he's done to Peter over the past few months wasn't consensual, and in all honesty there was a part inside of himself that knew he deserved to be locked up for what he's done, but he still didn't regret it, and handing himself over to the police was never going to happen because being without Peter would be a living hell.

But it was never just Peter's body that he was interested in, he generally enjoyed being around him and he hadn't been lying when he told Peter he loved spending time with him. They didn't need to be having sex or even touching, he was more than happy to just be in his presence as it gave him a happiness that he hadn't felt in a long time.

  
Having such strong feelings for Peter was something Tony hadn't expected when he first started this. It was roughly around the first time the kid called him daddy that his feelings started changing, he no longer wanted to just fuck him, he wanted to cherish him, he wanted to give him everything he possibly could, and he wanted to be with him and never let him go, never let him out of his sight. He would've brought Peter a bloody car by now if he thought he would've gotten away with it, but buying things for him had been next to impossible as there unfortunately wasn't much that would've gone under May's radar.

One of the feelings he'd developed for Peter that he definitely hadn't been ready for was jealousy, because yes, he was jealous of Peter's stupid friend and how much time they spent together, and he wasn't ashamed to admit how possessive he became of him because of it, but what he was ashamed of was how he handled it. He knew it wasn't fair on Peter that he didn't let him see his friend, but he couldn't stand the idea of them being alone. For all he knew Ned could've had a crush on Peter, and Tony was positive that his reaction wouldn't have been pretty if he found out that Ned had ever tried something on _his_ boy.

Another thing he hadn't expected was how protective he became of Peter. When he found out someone had pushed him down some stairs he was ready to go down to that school and beat the shit out of them, and if it weren't a criminal offense then he would've done it without a moments thought. That wasn't the only time he felt the overwhelming need to protect him. He remembered when Peter had asked May if he could go to a party and he instantly hated the idea of it. The thought of his innocent and naive Peter being around drunk teenagers knocked him right into protective mode. All it took was for Ned to leave Peter's side and for the wrong person to see him alone and that was it, he could become their target for the night.

Tony didn't need to be told how fucked up he was, he already knew it, and sometimes he didn't even understand his own mind. He loved Peter and he loved being with him, he wanted to protect him and keep him safe, but at the same time, he loved fucking him and having power over him, even if that meant going against Peter's consent. But he couldn't find the willpower to stop. Peter was a walking temptation that he couldn't resist.

The longer he had spent with Peter the stronger these feelings became, and the more the months went on the more Tony wanted to get out of that house, though of course with every intention of taking Peter with him. But obviously there was no way in hell that May would've just let him leave with him, so first he needed to get Peter to a point where he'd go with him without putting up a fight, but also to a point where May's objection meant nothing over what his daddy wanted, and he knew he needed to step things up if he was ever going to get Peter there. So that's where the spanking came in.

Did he regret spanking Peter? Yes and no. Yes because it was a last resort and he hated it, he hated seeing him in that pain and he hated being the one who caused it. But no because it had done the job he'd intended it to do, Peter stopped disobeying and started becoming the good boy Tony needed him to be in order to get him to _'willingly'_ leave May.

Tony knew he had been so close to achieving his goal, the beautiful goal of having Peter live with him. The night May found them he saw that Peter had been second away from taking his hand and coming with him, but May just had to fuck it up for them by opening her mouth.

And now here they were, sitting in a car driving off to a house in the middle of nowhere.

Tony never wanted this for them, he never wanted to have to take Peter away like this. He wanted to them to live in the city together where he could spoil him with anything he desired as money was never a problem.

Tony was a very wealthy man, mostly thanks to his parent's inheritance but having a well-paid job significantly helped as well, and he planned on using that wealth to get them out of this bad situation, well, to a certain extent anyway.

The house they were heading to right now was only temporary. It had belonged to an old friend of his that he had convinced to let him buy, for a great sum of money of course, but it was all cash in hand with no paperwork involved because obviously he couldn't put his name on the house when he was wanted by the police. The reason the house was only temporary was because his long-term plan was to take them both out of the country, and it was going to take a few weeks to make the necessary arrangements for that to happen.

A lot of money was going to be going into paying someone to smuggle them out of the country and into another, but he'd happily pay it if it meant he could be with Peter without the constant worry of the cops crashing down their door. He still hadn't figured out what country they'd be going to or even where they'd stay, but he will, all in good time.

He was well aware that this was going to be hard on Peter at first, but Tony was going to help him get used to it. It was going to be a slow process but it was one that would be worth it in the end.

  
\----

  
After a few more hours of driving, Tony had finally pulled up to their temporary home.

The land it sat in the middle of was covered in dense forest, and it was definitely far away from any kind of suburbia or even neighbors for that matter, making it a perfect place to hide out in.

The house itself wasn't Tony style at all as it had more of a country feel to it, but it wasn't like he was about to complain because if Peter was here then it would be a home, even if it was only for a few weeks.

Tony looked beside himself to Peter who was still sound asleep. He didn't want to have to disturb him from his rest as he looked so calm, which he knew was only going to change the second he woke up. So he decided to watch him for a little longer, watch how his chest slowly rose and fell as he breathed quietly through his nose. But roughly after ten minutes, he decided to carefully shake the teen's shoulder.  
  
"Peter, we're here," Tony cooed, knowing that Peter's hearing was always sensitive when he first woke up.

When Peter opened his eyes he quickly scanned his surroundings, looking frightened at the sight of the unfamiliar car, however when his eyes landed on Tony his alarmed visible eased somewhat, and Tony couldn't help but feel content with that.

Peter felt like he hadn't gotten any rest at all, his head was pounding and his eyes stung while they threatened to close on him again. As he slowly woke up he was able to realize that the car was no longer moving, but instead it was parked in front of a large white house that was surrounded by forest.

So was this it then? Was this the house Tony was going to be keeping him in? Peter figured he should be grateful that it wasn't some run-down shack.

"How are you feeling?" Tony asked, taking Peter's attention away from the house.

How was he feeling? Like he'd just been kidnapped, like he'd just been forced away from his family and friends, his home, never to see them again. He was scared, dazed and he felt like his life was in tatters and he was unsure of what would become of it, or even what would become of the lives of the people he loves in his absence.

But Peter expressed none of this, he simply shrugged his shoulders because crying about it now wasn't going to get him anywhere.

Tony could see that Peter was hurting and his little shrug did nothing to hide it. He'd be lying if he said he didn't feel somewhat guilty about taking Peter away from his home, all because of his own selfish desires, but he knew it was going to be okay, they'll build a new life together somewhere else and things were going to work out.

"How about we get your stuff out of the car then I'll show you around?" Tony was aware that there wasn't much to see here and there wasn't going to be much to do, but thankfully he was able to buy his friend's Tv off him which would hopefully stop Peter from getting bored.

"My stuff?" Peter questioned, only now realizing that he'd brought nothing with him, nothing but the clothes on his back, so he didn't really understand what Tony meant by _'your stuff'_.

"I brought you some more clothes." Tony would've brought everything in Peter's room if he had the time, but he wasn't positive how long the drugs he used on May would last. The person he brought them off said roughly five hours but he didn't want to chance it, and he knew if Peter saw or heard May waking up he would've had an even harder time getting him out of there. He had actually brought a second syringe full of the drug just in case he needed to use it on Peter, but that was very much a last resort as he'd hate to have to stick that thing into his baby's neck.

Peter wondered how long Tony had been planning this for. Had he originally brought the clothes as a back up for this very situation? Or did he really just wanted to buy them for him for no reason like he had said?

"Thank you," Peter said out of habit.

Tony smiled in return before getting out of the car to come around and open Peter's door, and the first thing Peter noticed when he stepped out was the long grass at his feet, well, it was longer than the well-maintained grass he was used to in the city anyway.

The next thing Peter tried doing was taking a step forward, however, he was quickly stopped by a hand at his chest.

"I need you to promise me you're not going to do anything naughty like trying to run. The woods around here aren't the safest and they're not the easiest to get out of if you get yourself lost," Tony stressed because the idea of Peter getting lost in the woods alone was a nightmare in itself.

Peter hadn't even given any thought to running away yet, but now that he did he realized how stupid it would be for him to run off into an unknown forest, especially after Tony's warning.

Peter looked down to his shoes before mumbling his response, "I promise I'll be good."

"Thank you, baby," Tony smiled while taking a hold of the boy's hand to lead him to the back of the car, and Peter felt wrong in so many different ways for being thanked for promising not to run away from his kidnapper.

As Tony opened the back of the car Peter took in the scenery around them, and the more he looked around the less it felt like he was in America. He'd grown up in the city his whole life so going from that to this was daunting, however, he couldn't deny that this place was beautiful. He could clearly hear birds singing with no interruptions of city life, and when he looked up to the sky there were no buildings to hinder his view, only the leaves of the canopy above.

The sound of Tony placing something down beside him pulled Peter out of his thoughts, and when looked down he saw a large suitcase at his feet. Peter just stared at it, thinking about how this suitcase held most of the things he now owned.

"I can come back and get it for you if want," Tony offered as he pulled two more suitcases from the car, being worried that maybe Peter had hurt his ankle again while struggling earlier.

"I can take it," Peter mumbled in reply, holding onto the handle of the case while waiting for Tony to shut the door, and soon they were heading towards the house with all three bags in their hands.

Peter was in front and kept his eyes to the grass, right up until they reached the steps of the veranda which led to the front door, and as soon as he caught the sight of them he halted, suddenly struggling to breathe as another frightening wave of reality hit him, giving him a strong reminder that Tony had in fact kidnapped him and wasn't planning on letting him go, and this was the very house he intended on keeping him in.

Just as he felt a panic attack coming on he heard Tony cooing him from behind, telling him that everything was okay and that he was doing great, which somehow managed to make it easier for Peter to breath, even though he didn't believe a single word.

Tony gently coaxed him forward and each step up the veranda steps sent Peter's heart racing faster, and by the time they reached the door, it was loudly thumping in his ear.

Tony pulled out his small set of keys which held the key to the front door, as well as his car keys and the copy he had made of Peter's apparent key which is what he had used to get in. Tony knew he was going to have to hide them so Peter didn't have the temptation of taking off with the car, though he was pretty sure the kid didn't even know how to drive, which was just another thing he would've loved to teach him. Maybe he still could one day.

When they stepped in Peter took in all the details of the house around him and his first thoughts were simply that it was nice, it wasn't grand or expensive with polished floors and large windows, it was just nice. The wooden beams that ran across the ceiling were just the right colored wood to match the white walls, and the timber flooring complemented them well.

As Tony took him upstairs to what he assumed was the master bedroom Peter couldn't help but noticed the great lack of furniture throughout the place, though he wasn't at all surprised to see a king-sized bed in what he knew was going to be their new bedroom.

Peter awkwardly sat on the edge of the bed while Tony neatly put his things away in the walk-in wardrobe that was right next to the ensuite bathroom, and the more he sat there the more he wondered how long he had before Tony fucked him on this very mattress. He doubted it would be long knowing him.

"You hungry?" Tony asked as he walked out of the wardrobe, taking note of how cute Peter looked with his legs dangling over the side of the tall bed frame.

When Peter shook his head Tony knew he was lying, especially considering that it was now well past lunch and the kid probably hadn't eaten since dinner last night.

"I'll make you something anyway," Tony insisted as he walked to towards the door, not wanting Peter to go hungry.

Peter sighed and got off the bed when he saw Tony holding the door open, knowing that he was expected to go with him, and did exactly what was silently asked of him by following Tony to the kitchen.

\----

Turns out Tony had already stocked the house with food over the week, mostly with things that could be frozen so they wouldn't have to leave to get more anytime soon. Peter thought about what it's going to be like when they ran out. Was going Tony going to trust him enough to take him to the shop with him? Or would he lock him away in a room until he got back so he couldn't run? Peter really hoped that he wouldn't be locked away, he already felt trapped enough as it is.

After they had finished their late lunch or early dinner, Peter spent the rest of the day wandering around the house and backyard, trying to keep his mind off everything, but of course Tony had accompanied him either by following right behind him or watching him from the veranda, making sure he stuck to his promise and didn't run. Peter wondered how long it was going to take for Tony to trust him enough to let him be by himself, he hoped it was going to be soon because he really wanted some time alone.

  
When the sun began setting Tony had suggested that they watched it together, which confused the hell out of Peter, because seriously? Tony wanted to watch the sunset with him? But rather than objecting to his kidnapper he stayed quiet and sat between his legs on the thick blanket that had been laid out on the grass, while another one was wrapped around their bodies.

Tony couldn't help but notice how lonely Peter had looked today, which was to be expected but it made him consider buying a dog or something to keep him company. Though that wasn't going to be able to happen until he decided what country would be the best for them to live in. He still didn't know how he was going to break that news to Peter, the news being that he wouldn't just be taking him away from his home, but the country he lived in as well. He wasn't yet sure if it would be better telling him soon or if he should put it off as long as he could. But all that was something he could think about later, right now he just wanted to focus on the pleasure of having Peter back in his arms.

Tony kept Peter warm by holding him close under the blanket as the temperature slowly dropped with the sun, and soon the stars started appearing in the sky as it fell dark. Peter had never seen the stars so vivid like this before, normally they were dulled out by the city lights whereas here they were vibrant and on full display. He found it easy to get lost in thought as he stared at the twinkling lights, but he refused to think about home, and how distraught May must be right now because it only brought about a pain that he couldn't fix.

They didn't stay out there for too much longer as a cold wind picked up which started to make him shiver, and before Peter knew it he was being led to the shower, and after this long day, he welcomed the warm, soothing water, and he was hardly fazed by Tony carefully washing their bodies.

It didn't take long after their shower for Tony to take Peter to bed, and as always Peter was straddling the older man's lap, but the difference was that this time they were leaning against a headboard of a bed that they now both called their own.

Peter was exhausted, but the way Tony was touching and kissing him said that he wasn't going to be getting sleep any time soon, and Tony confirmed that when he pulled Peter's shirt over his head and threw it to the floor.

"Daddy, please, I'm so tired," Peter murmured, shaking his head slightly.

"Shh, daddy's going to make you feel good. You don't have to do anything," Tony promised, before leaning forward to suck and nibble on Peter's soft skin, having no concerns about where his marks were left as there was no longer a need for them to be hidden.

Tony had very much intended on letting Peter get some well-needed rest, but he couldn't hold back anymore, it had already taken him everything to not just fuck the boy on his small twin sized bed back at his old house, and now that the temptation was right in front of him again he couldn't resist.

Tony moved them forward, pushing the boy down on the bed so he could continue kissing across his smooth skin while simultaneously tugging off his pajama bottoms. He was happy to see that after one tug Peter remembered to lift his hips up, making it easier for Tony to pull them down his legs.

Tony then leaned back to take in the sight of Peter in nothing but his favorite pair of red boxers that hugged him flawlessly. As his eyes roamed over Peter's body he could see that he wasn't hard, but that was okay though because it was something he could easily change.

Tony cupped Peter's cock through the fabric of the boxers and watched as the teen's stomach muscles clenched and unclenched. He then slowly began rubbing his hand along Peter's cock, though briefly stopping at the tip to run his thumb over it, which drew a cute muffled whine from the smaller boy.

Peter turned his head to the side when his cock started responding to the older man's touches. It was like everything was right back to the way it used to be, Tony touching him and his body betraying him by getting hard.

Tony gradually picked up the pace and he relished the small whimpering moan the boy made as he did.  
  
The feeling of his baby's cock growing under his daddy's touch was something Tony could guarantee he would never grow tired of.

Tony stopped when he saw a small spot of precum seeping through the red fabric of the boxers, he then hooked his fingers around the elastic waistband and slid them down Peter's legs with ease.

Seeing the teen completely naked made Tony realized he himself was wearing too much, so he quickly undressed and tossed everything onto the floor alongside Peter's pile of clothes, wondering why he even bothered getting them dressed in the first place.

Tony licked his lips and brought his face closer to Peter crotch, where he then kissed the perfect cock in front of him before eagerly teasing it by running his tongue along the slit, then swirling it around the head while sucking lightly.

Then, without warning, he took the entire length of the cock into his mouth in one quick motion, earning him a sharp gasp from its owner. Tony couldn't help but hum happily as be began bobbing his head, enjoying the feeling of Peter's cock hitting the back of his throat each time he took him in.

Tony remembered back to the first time he took Peter's cock into his mouth and how he had instantly regretted not doing it sooner, because fuck did it get him painfully hard having his baby's leaking, twitching cock in his mouth, not to mention how good it felt on the rare occasions where Peter would lace his fingers in his hair and uncontrollably pull at it as he reached his orgasm, though never hard enough to pull him off because he taught Peter better than that.

One of Peter's thighs brushed against his jaw as he began wriggling around, and it was then that Tony knew it was time to pull off as he didn't want him cumming too soon.

Tony looked up to the teen's face as he switched to lazily stroking his cock, keeping Peter on the brink of orgasm because he loved the way it made him squirm. Peter's face was turned to the side but that just gave him a full view of his beautifully flustered left cheek, and Tony couldn't be more glad to see that it wasn't bruised from where he unfortunately had to hit him earlier on to calm him down.

"Your cock tastes so good, baby," Tony spoke no lie as the boy did in fact taste like heaven.

Peter could feel himself heating up at Tony's humiliating words and he tried pressing his face further into the bed to hide it, but Tony chose that moment to let go of his cock and Peter knew what he had to do now.

"D-Daddy, p-please let me cum," Peter begged, feeling like nothing had changed, like he hadn't at all gone to the police about the very man on top of him, and the week he spent with May trying to overcome Tony's manipulation didn't happen at all.

"Wouldn't you like to cum with daddy's cock inside you instead?" Tony asked, smiling at Peter's adorable little stutter.

Peter swallowed and nodded his head, because at this point he'd already accepted what was going to happen to him, so to make it easier on himself he decided to just go with whatever his daddy wanted while hoping he was doing enough to please him.

Tony wasn't going to say anything about Peter lack of a verbal answer because he knew the kid was tired and was bound to forget things.

Tony placed one last kiss to Peter's cock before getting off the bed to grab the lube he'd put in the wardrobe, and when he turned back around he was pleased to see that Peter hadn't moved an inch in his absence, but being too impatient to soak in the sight of the youth on the bed Tony quickly took back his place between his spread legs.

Tony grabbed one of the thick pillows from the top of the bed, and like a good boy Peter automatically lifted his hip up enough so that the pillow could be placed under his lower back.

Tony then spilled some lube over Peter's balls and watched as he sucked in a sharp breath as the cold liquid came in contact with his skin, which then led to him shivering as it dripped its way down towards his hole.

Even though he desperately wanted to sink his cock inside Peter's tight little hole Tony still took his time in stretching him out, because the last thing he wanted was to hurt his beautiful boy. Though it wasn't just not hurting Peter that made the wait worth it, it was also being able to watch Peter's body jerk or tense up every time he brushed over his prostate.

When Tony had fucked him well with three fingers, he took the lube and generously coated his cock before moving into position so that he was nudging at Peter's entrance.

"Please be gentle, daddy," Peter trembled, being scared that Tony was about to roughly fuck him after not having had him for so long, and he really didn't have the energy to be taken like that right now.

"Don't worry, baby, I'm not going to hurt you. I'll go slow," Tony reassured, pushing the head of his cock past the ring of muscle, and he groaned as Peter's tight warmth wrapped around him.

Peter closed his eyes at the feeling of the familiar stretch and he forced himself to loosen his quivering body, knowing it was easier on both of them when he wasn't tensed up. Being true to his word the older man eased into him slowly and Peter's body didn't protest with any pain, instead, it opened up, taking in every thick inch like it was made just for Tony's cock. Exactly how Tony intended it to be.

"So perfect," Tony moaned, rolling his hips forward and the smaller boy inched up the bed with him. "You're all mine, aren't you, Peter?" He asked, already being fully aware that Peter was his in every way, he just wanted to hear him say it.

"Yes, daddy, only yours," Peter agreed, knowing it would keep his daddy happy.

"That's right, only mine." Tony took hold of Peter's hips and pulled his cock out before thrusting right back into him, though still remaining to be gentle as promised.

Apart of him wanted to stay buried inside Peter's warmth while edging them both for hours and only stopping when it became too much, but he knew Peter needed sleep so he didn't want to draw this out for too long, but there will be plenty more opportunities to do that another time anyway.

Tony began fucking into the younger boy with more of a rhythm, all while making sure to not let the desire of roughly fucking him into the bed slip. They had only been apart for a week but for Tony, it felt like a month, and in that time the only thing he had of Peter was that video he took of him, which he had played on repeat most nights. His favorite part of the video wasn't when Peter begged as he looked into the camera, or even when he looked up while he was sucking on his cock, no, his favorite part was when Peter first woke up. The moment Peter had opened his eyes he had begun to panic and struggle, but as soon as he heard his daddy's voice he immediately calmed down and stopped fighting, and Tony couldn't help but love how much power his voice alone held over Peter, how quickly it was able to make him submit.

Tony could feel himself starting to slip as he got lost in the memory, so he slowed down his thrusting and turned most of his focus towards Peter's cock. He teased him lightly for a few moments before increasing his movements into a jerking motion, all while making sure he angled each thrust perfectly so that his cock rubbed against Peter's prostate, and Tony smiled widely at the pretty noises the smaller boy made.

Making Peter cum was always the best thing about this. If he had to pick between making Peter or himself cum he'd pick Peter without hesitation. He'd only ever failed to make him cum once which was a night Tony still hadn't forgiven himself for, the night he wandered into the kid's bedroom drunk and selfishly fucked him into the mattress. But not making him cum wasn't the worst part about that night though, the worst part was that he could've easily torn his baby up from being too rough. Tony had since quit drinking after that incident, just to make sure it would never happen again because he'd be beside himself if he ever put Peter through that kind of pain.

"Baby, look at me," Tony requested softly, turning Peter's face towards him with one hand while the other kept busy around his cock.

Peter slowly willed himself to meet his daddy's request, and once their dark eyes locked the pumping of cock grew in speed which prompted the build up of his climax to hit.

"D-Daddy- I'm-" Peter tried to warn, not wanting to get in trouble for cumming without asking for it first, but Tony showed no signs of slowing down to make him beg.

"That's it, cum for, daddy," Tony breathed out, and almost on command Peter was releasing into his hand, and Tony let his thrusting falter as he watched the show below him.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Tony could see Peter fisting at the sheets as his back slightly arched off the bed, but most of Tony attention was directed at his face as he loved seeing Peter coming undone by his touch. He loved the way the boy couldn't keep his eyes open or stop his eyebrows from knotting together, but what he loved the most was listening to the moans that Peter could never keep in as his mouth fell open, even though it was obvious that he always tried his best to hold them back.

Tony never lasted long after Peter, especially when his cock got clenched down on as Peter's body tensed up.

Tony bend forward and captured Peter's lips with his own before going back to rolling his hips forward, and he almost lost it then and there when Peter spread his legs wider to give him better access. It made Tony think about how good of a job he's done in training his boy to know what pleased his daddy.

Tony trailed his lips along Peter's jaw until he was eventually in the crook of his neck, where he then laid claimed to what was his by biting down on the skin, not hard enough to be painful but hard enough to leave behind a mark for a few days.

"Fuck," Tony murmured, unconsciously picking up the pace of his thrusting the closer he got to his climax. "Daddy's gonna cum for you baby, would you like that? Would you like daddy to come for you and fill up your little hole?"

Honestly, Peter did want that, because it meant this could be over with and he could finally get some sleep. That's if his mind even planned on letting him sleep tonight.

"Yes, daddy, please cum for me," Peter managed, hoping it was loud enough for Tony's liking.

Tony groaned against Peter's neck as soon as the beg fell from his mouth. He knew it was fucked up how turned on he got from making Peter beg for things he so clearly didn't want, however, he could never once bring himself to feel guilty about it which he knew he was going to rot in hell for, but hearing those dirty words falling for that innocent mouth just for him made it worth it.

Tony's movements began falling out of rhythm and soon he was filling his baby up with his seed, and his moans echoed around the nearly empty room as did.

Tony quickly steadied himself before he could collapse on top of the smaller boy, and stayed hovering over him for a few moments as he came down from his orgasm.

Tony leaned back, and before he could even fully regain his breath he brought their lips together, kissing Peter roughly, yet lovingly, and Tony couldn't help but smile into it at the cute way Peter tried his best to keep up.

After what felt like hours, Tony finally broke away and fell down beside him and the older man didn't hesitate to pull him over until their chests were touching, and that was when Peter remembered he was forgetting something important.

"Thank you for making me cum, daddy," he mumbled.

"Thank you too, baby. You were such a good boy, taking daddy's cock so well like that," Tony praised in return.

Peter really didn't care that there was cum currently all over him, he was too exhausted after this nightmare of a day to want to do anything about it, but even if he did want to the tight hold Tony had on him told him he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

When Peter was pulled in closer he nuzzled his nose against Tony neck, trying to get a smell of his cologne as he wanted to be reminded of home again. However, Peter found nothing there as any smell had been washed away in the shower, leaving no trace behind. But in the end, he knew it was probably for the best because thinking about May would only make him more homesick than he already was.

Tony brushed fingers through his hair and Peter found himself shamefully leaning into it, soaking in every piece of comfort that he could get, because who else was he meant to get it from now? Tony was the only one here that could provide any form of it, and he'd rather have this than nothing at all because this was better than being neglected, better than just being thrown aside like worthless trash after being used.

The longer Peter stayed in Tony's arm the easier it was for him to come to terms with the fact that this was his life now, and he decided to drain out any hope of the police ever finding him, because by now he knew better than to get lost in hopes and forget the harsh reality of the world around him, and the reality was that his daddy wasn't going to let him go for anything, no matter how much he cried and begged.

Though even after all this Peter still told himself things could be worse and that he was lucky, lucky that he was with Tony who got off on his pleasure, rather than being with a psycho who got off on his pain.

"Love you, baby," Tony whispered right into Peter's ear, wanting to make sure he heard it. He then gently kissing the boy's hair while tightening his arms around his body as if he was worried about losing him again.

Peter said nothing back. It scared him how genuine Tony sounded, he'd never once heard him say I love you like that to May, never as delicately as that. It made him think that maybe Tony was telling the truth, maybe he did love him, but in his own messed up way that Peter would never understand.

Tony didn't care that Peter didn't say it back, he didn't expect him to, he was just happy to have him back in his arms again, loving him, and this time he wasn't letting him out of his sight.

Peter unconsciously let a small cry fall from his lips which prompted Tony to start whispering soothing words of comfort into his ear, and Peter listened closely, desperately trying hard to believe that it was going to be okay just like Tony was promising.

"Get some sleep," Tony cooed, grabbing the blanket from the corner of the bed to throw over the top of them.

Doing what he was told, Peter took his face out of his daddy's neck and rested it on his chest before closing his eyes. It took time but eventually, he fell into much needed sleep, all while the older man continued to soothe him, and Peter could feel mind slipping further into Tony's trap with every word. Right where Tony wanted him to be.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this dark ending and I hope it wasn't a disappointment as I know some people (pretty much everyone) wanted Tony to either die or go to jail, but my evil soul couldn't do it. I'm sorry! 
> 
> Let me know what you think! Thank you so much for reading, and again for all the support! <3
> 
> Edit: If anyone's interested in reading more I've posted some drabbles that continue this story, so far the second two chapters are about Peter having Stockholm syndrome.  
>  
> 
> Also if anyone was wondering how Ned ended up seeing Peter getting into Tony's car it was because Michelle and him were getting worried about Peter again so when they saw him walking home in the wrong direction they got worried and followed him. I wasn't really sure how to write that in so I thought i'd share here. :)


End file.
